Sparky and Blondie
by AllMyNamesAreTaken
Summary: Because I think they'd be hot together, here's my attempt at my favorite crack ship! Enjoy this (possibly overdone/cliche) sexy story about the emotionally constipated Laxus and the innocently sassy Lucy and their (very fast) developing relationship! Basically just a whole buttload of mediocre lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**No I don't own anything. I just play around with characters other people (in this case Mashima) have made, usually by putting them in innapropriate situations.**

 **Now for the fun, quintessential introductory author's note. This thing has been sitting on my laptop for almost half a year. Actually, this story was made to function as a backstory/universe extablisher for a Harry Potter and Fairy Tail crossover, which I may upload as well eventually.**

 **Lots and lots of sexy times with my favorite crack ship. Basically a smutfic with a bit of story going with it. Let me reiterate - SMUT. Like, there's pretty much smut in every chapter. There is also gratuitous use of the word "fuck".**

 **There's some kink sprinkled throughout as well, so there's that. Basically don't read if you're under 18. If you do, then don't blame me if you get corrupted. I have a... weird sense of humor that always leaks into anything I write, so while I tried my best to stay relatively in-character, there will probably be some OOC. And please enjoy my snarky titles.**

Chap 1 "The Beginning (or, Bangin at the Banquet)

Laxus POV

"Fuck!"

My toe throbbed in pain, and I grit my teeth, glaring at the low coffee table that had offended me so. I looked around to see where the hell I ended up. All I wanted was to find the fucking bathroom. _Which I did_ , may I add. Unfortunately, I could not for the life of me find my way back to the celebration. I could hear the rabble taking place in the castle's Main Hall, but all these passage ways had the sound bouncing to and fro, making it impossible to pinpoint exactly _where_ the stupid thing was. Not only that, but there were so many different scent trails that I was having trouble discerning between them. And then there was a certain scent trail that I keep following on accident - strawberries and honey.

It took me a very long time to figure out exactly who the scent belonged to - hell I'd only ever seen her in the guild hall before the fantasia incident, and the clusterfuck of scents made it almost impossible to pick out. I also saw her as weak, and therefor didn't even bother to notice that she existed. I mean, yea she was hot as fuck, but that fucking pyro's scent all over her.

Yea, I was a heartless bastard back then.

And then the only time I was actually close enough to her to have actually noticed anything specific, she was turned to stone. As you may have guessed, being turned to stone kind of smothers any natural scents. I was more than a little busy the next time I saw her on Tenrou Island, and my mind simply didn't notice anything strange between hits from that asshole of a former guildmaster. As if that wasn't enough, the whole Acnologia thing happened afterwards, distracting me from beginning to notice her. It was interruption after interruption, and I had never been within ten feet of the woman (disregarding the whole stone thing). Until tonight, that is.

Honestly, I should have noticed sooner. I had begun to realize on Tenrou between fights, and I should've pursued my own curiosity. But I was ashamed of myself, and I didn't believe I deserved anything from my family. Tenrou Island was the first sign. THe second sign was the unnaturally powerful fury I felt during both of her fights - I cracked the banister while she was being burned and tortured by that crazy hair bitch, and I was seeing red from the sight of that Sabertooth bitch beating the life out of her.

It was more fury than I'd felt for any of my other guildmates.

But no, I was a fucking idiot and ignored the first two signs. And walked right into a fucking nightmare of self-restraint.

She was standing by the punch bowl, and I decided that I would go tease her a little. After all, I threw a few teasing comments her way from the safety of the second floor or from the other side of the room, and I hadn't realized that I hadn't teased her from her side before. During a lull in conversation, I found myself watching the blonde in that droolworthy red dress. Bickslow began to snicker next to me.

"Looks like you're hopin to score with cosplayer over there, boss," he grinned, nudging me in the side. I grunted but smirked.

"Possibly. Or at the very least ruffle her feathers a bit" I mused, downing the rest of my glass of whiskey. Bickslow flicked his tongue at me.

"Go for it, boss. Hell, I'd go for her if I had a chance," he joked lightly. For some reason that comment irked me, but I shook it off. I strutted (yes, strutted) over to the celestial mage, weaving through the crowd. That scent that had been pushed to the back of my mind for so long was growing stronger and even more mouth-watering. I came up next to her and leaned against the table, throwing a cocky grin her way. She looked up at me curiously and with just enough sass in those chocolate eyes to make my breath catch. Holy fuck, this woman is beautiful. What the hell is wrong with me?

I hoped my smirk didn't look as strained as I thought it was.

"What do you want Laxus?" Lucy asked warily, her heart beating faster and her body shivering just barely enough for me to notice. I feigned offense.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Blondie? Can't a guildmate just come over to say hi?" I said sarcastically, flashing my best grin. She raised an eyebrow at me before narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms -

Oh fuck, her breasts are practically spilling out of her dress right now. I swallowed thickly, starting to realize I may be in over my head. But her chest... Oh my god, her chest...

I must have been too obvious in my staring (and possibly drooling), because next thing I know, Lucy is snapping her fingers in front of my face. "I'm up here, Sparky." she said drily, but when I slid my gaze up to her face, her lips were upturned in just a hint of a smug little smirk. Her eyes were a little bit darker than before, and I noticed a delicious blush dusting her cheeks. I blinked owlishly.

"Wait - did you just call me Sparky?" I asked in disbelief. Her smug grin widened even more and she leaned back against the table to mimic my posture.

"Hey, you call me Blondie. Fair's fair, _Sparky_ ," she drew out the nickname and let it roll of her tongue. I chuckled, legitimately impressed with her spunk.

"Damn, Blondie. You got some spunk in ya, huh?" I purred, first enjoying the stutter in her heartbeat and then regretting it because _oh my fucking god this is the most attractive woman I've ever seen but if I fuck her everyone will kill me_.

I shifted slightly, ignoring the discomfort of my pants. She poked out her little pink tongue and I gulped, really starting to feel that maybe, just maybe, this was a bad idea.

"Put that tongue away unless you plan on using it," I grunted darkly before I could stop myself. Her tongue immediately retreated and her face turned bright red. Ah, looks like I finally got that blush to spread. I started to raise my hand to cup her cheek. "That's a very delicious blush you have going there, Blondie. I-"

I cut off as soon as my hand touched her skin. Just like that, I was floored with desire and lust. All of my senses suddenly focused on her, she became the only thing in the world. A shock ran up my arm from where I was touching her and I couldn't even move. My fangs sharpened and my eyes began to glow. And the worst (or best) part? She had the same reaction to that touch.

Her breath caught in her throat, her heart skipped a beat before thundering against her ribs. Her pupils had dilated almost completely, and she looked at me like I was the most delicious meal she'd ever seen and she was currently starving. My dry mouth quickly began to water when I chanced a breath in through my nose and the heady scent of her arousal sent shocks straight to my groin. I watched, standing as still as possible, as her hand slowly raised towards my chest. I was afraid to move. I was afraid if I allowed myself to move a single inch, I would pounce on this beautiful creature and take her in front of everyone. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears as her delicate fingers shakily drew closer and closer to my chest, and a low, predatory growl rumbled from deep inside of me. Her breathing escalated until she was fucking _panting_ , her fingers just inches from making contact. I sucked in a strangled breath between my clenched teeth, and struggled desperately against the dragon inside of me. What is happening to me?

Just before her hand could make contact, I growled and grabbed her wrist in my free hand, need pulsing through my body at the feeling of her skin under my hand. I was drowning in her scent - strawberries, honey, and arousal. I unconsciously leaned forward slowly, losing the battle with the beast inside and wanting- no, _needing_ \- to devour this fucking woman. Her plump, beautiful, delicious lips drew closer as well. I wonder if they taste as good as they look? Surely there's nothing wrong with just a taste? And what would they look like wrapped around my co-

I all but roared as I threw myself away from her a few feet, my chest heaving and eyes wide. The all-consuming _need_ to claim her, to consume her, to ravish her had sweat forming at my temples. This wasn't helped at all by the fucking look on her face. Oh my God. SUddenly, everything was too hot, and I felt a wave of sweat rush over me. I tried to speak but could barely get anything out from my clenched jaw. I was terrified of what I would do if I unclenched my jaw. The only consolation I could find in this fucking drowning hellstorm of lust was that Lucy looked to be struggling just as much as me, her white-knuckled fists held tightly to her sides.

"What-" she started, stumbling over her own breath. She tried again. "What the fuck is happening?" she barely managed to squeak out through gritted teeth. I opened and closed my mouth stupidly, trying to tell her that _I have no idea either, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's happening to me_ , but just a groan came out. My nostrils flared and my heart leaped into my throat. I tried one final time, my fists clenched so hard my fingernails were drawing blood from my palms.

"I don't -" I gave up when another surge of desire almost brought me to my knees. "ihavetogo," My strangled voice barely sounded like my own. I forced myself away and speedwalked as fast as I could away from the fucking temptress. Bickslow reached out to stop me as I charged past him.

"Whoa, Boss, you okay? What happened?" he asked worriedly, and I just stared at him. I knew what he was seeing. He was seeing a desperate man with crazed eyes.

"I... No," I managed to hiss, not caring that I hadn't really answered. From beneath the haze making my thoughts swim, I could see his green eyes flashing with worry beneath his visor. I turned back and continue speedwalking through the crowd towards the door that I was pretty sure lead to the hallway, accidentally walking through the First Master, who only squeaked indignantly. The farther I got from her, the clearer my head became, and once I was far enough away, I calmed myself down. I decided to find a bathroom and splash some cold water on my face.

And that brings us back to where we started.

I was making very little progress, since I kept following _her_ scent, only to realize what I was doing, and then stubbornly turning around and walking the other direction.

"Gihi," The familiar strange laugh made me jump, and I spun around to shoot a deathglare at the iron dragonslayer, who stood smirking.

"The fuck you want?" I growled, and I smirked with pride at seeing his eyes widen with fear before trying to settle back into a stoic mask.

"Looks like you found your mate," was all he said. I stared at him dumbly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I hissed. My eye twitched.

"You found your mate. Shit, man. I don't know how else to say it," he said uncertainly. "I guess you probably didn't learn about that, did you?" he added thoughtfully, seemingly realizing something. I just stared. "Alright, I'll give you the low down." he sighed. "Dragons mate for life. The same goes for Dragonslayers. Apparently, it doesn't matter if you're an artificial dragonslayer or not," he wondered aloud. I shook my head violently.

"No way, man. Mate for life? You kidding? If that were true, how have I managed to fuck so many different women?" I snorted. Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Mating and fucking are different things, dipshit." he grunted. I opened my mouth to protest but he just continued. "Just like, and I can't believe I'm fucking saying this right now, but it's like how... ugh... making love," at this he pulled a sour face. "and fucking are two very different things. Mating is bonding." he finished simply. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea... there's no fucking way blondie's my... _mate_ ," I raised my fingers to make quotation marks. Gajeel shrugged.

"Look man, I'm just letting you know. Because that thing I just saw in there? When you two made skin on skin contact? Yea, that was you inner dragon claiming it's mate. The weird energy pulse you two gave off was enough for not only me but the twin dipshit slayers to notice. I would guess it has been trying to pull you towards her already, but once you make the physical contact... BAM! Mate chosen," He smacked his hands together for dramatic effect.

"No way man. THat sounds like bullshit." I growled, even though I knew, deep down, he was telling the truth. Gajeel shrugged.

"Whatever. GO ahead and suffer if you want. Oh, and if you're trying not to fuck bunny-girl for some reason? Yea, better not get yourself alone with her, like _ever_. Because until you claim your mate yourself and mark her as your own, your inner dragon is going to be tearing you to shreds from the inside trying to get you to go to her," he said calmly, turning around to head down the hallway. "Trust me on that one…" he muttered to himself. I glared daggers at the man's back and huffed in annoyance. Running a hand through my hair, I didn't realize until I was outside of a door that my feet had been moving on their own. I cursed myself, realizing that Blondies scent trail lead to this door. I turned around and walked briskly to the closest room I could find and threw myself inside, slamming the door behind me.

It was just a storage room. Well that's nice. I sat down on one of the cloth covered tables and put my head in my hands.

"Fuck," I moaned pitifully. "How am I going to do this? I can't mark her or whatever. Shit, I'm not good enough for her. Dammit!" I growled. I tried taking deep breaths, fixing my gaze on a chair in the corner of the dark, semi-cluttered room. My heart skipped a beat when I heard the door opening behind me, and I choked when _her_ scent wafted in. When I heard the door close gently, I steeled myself and turned around to glare at the painfully beautiful woman, who was currently squinting as her vision adjusted to the dark. I growled as menacingly as I could.

"Leave. RIght now." I growled. I could see her shiver, but then her sparkling eyes focused on my form with a burning intensity.

"Hell no, Laxus. You're going to tell me what the fuck just happened in there!" she demanded, taking a step forward. I pressed myself back against the table, trying to keep my distance. My head was already swimming with her proximity, and I could feel the dragon clawing against its cage.

"Don't worry about it. Just leave me alone." I grunted this time. I saw her arms cross and I turned my head away, trying not to let the image of her ample bosom pushed upwards by her arms get to me. She stomped her foot and I almost laughed at the behavior.

"No. Talk to me, you asshole!" she growled. I tried to take a deep breath, but it only muddled my thoughts more. _I need to get her away from me_. _If I don't, I'll hurt her..._

"I was looking for a quick fuck and you looked hot, but then I realized you weren't my type," I blurted out, cringing at my own stupid words. God, I can't even be adequately mean right now. What the hell? I'm great at being mean! I've made people cry with hardly any effort! Why can't I do it now, when I actually _need_ to make someone leave? Please let that have been enough...

She barked out a sardonic laugh.

 _GODDAMMIT_

"Seriously? YOu were two seconds away from bending me over that table and fucking me in the middle of a crowded royal ball," she said drily. I groaned loudly before I could stop myself. Oh god, the images she just put in my head... hearing her voice say those things... My pants were suffocating me and my erection throbbed painfully from its restraints. "See? Even now you're obviously turned on. So don't lie to me, you asshole. Just tell me what the fuck happened, and why the fuck I felt that way!" she yelled angrily. I panted, straining against my own body.

"Please, Lucy," I whispered desperately. At this she stopped cold. "Please leave. I can't... control... Please, this isn't a game, you need to leave right now or else..." I rambled. There was a long moment of silence.

"Or else what?" Her breathy response cut down my resistance to one final, fragile string.

"Or I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to remember your own name," I growled. My cock twitched at my own words. THe silence went on again, and I prayed to whatever deity there was that she would leave before I lost all of my sanity. And then she took a step forward and the smell of her arousal almost knocked the wind out of me.

"Then fuck me, Laxus," she whispered into the dark. My control snapped completely, and I let out a roar before pouncing at the object of my desire. I slammed my lips to hers and kissed her fiercely, devouring her very essence. She moaned into my mouth before parting her lips and allowing me entrance to her sweet cavern, our tongues lashing at each other fiercely. I gripped her arms and hoisted her up to wrap her legs around my waist. Her center was so, so hot... I could feel her warmth through my dress shirt. I growled and dropped her.

 _Mine! Mine mine mine!_

"Take that dress off now or I'm going to rip it to shred," I panted. In the back of my mind I was furious - I should be taking my time, teasing her until shes a whimpering, soaking wet mess before me, taking my time to taste every inch of her body, to bring her to climax over and over again before we even get to the main event-

My self-shaming tirade was interrupted by the sound of cloth hitting the wall to the side. Her milky white skin almost glowed in the dark and I reached for her greedily. My palms found her bare breasts and she moaned loudly. With a grunt, I flicked my thumbs over her hardened peaks a few times, relishing the warm softness.

"Oh laxuss..." she moaned, her voice husky. I grabbed her again and picked her up to set her ass down on the table I was previously brooding on. As soon as she hit the wood, I dropped to pull one of her nipple into my waiting mouth, my chest puffing up in pride at the strangled keen she released at the sensation. She clawed desperately at my jacket and shirt, and I undressed myself as much as possible without breaking away from her. I pulled away, heaving, to let her slide the rest of the top half of my clothing off. Her hands were frenzied, pulling at everything and trying to remove all barriers she could reach. When she started fumbling with my belt, I grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in for a searing kiss that made her hands falter. When she had undone the buckle, I trialed a hand down her body to her barely covered core, and I saw fucking white when I felt how wet she was. She whimpered and thrust herself against my hand and as much as I wanted to tease, I simply couldn't stop this fucking bullet train of an encounter from barreling forward. I stepped back and ripped the tiny bit of cloth from her treasure, mouth watering at her incredible scent. As I hurried back to my place between her thighs I undid my pants and pushed them down to my knees, leaving me in a _very_ tented pair of boxers. When my head pressed against her bare pussy from behind the thin cloth of my underwear, she let out a fucking beautiful keening sound. I slammed my mouth on hers to swallow her shrieks before thrusting two fingers into her soaking wet core. It only took a few practiced strokes to send her over the edge and I groaned in anticipation. Fuck, this woman is just as worked up as me. God I bet she cums again just from the first thrust...

"Ngh... Laxus! Oh fuck, please!" she sobbed, sliding one dainty hand into the waistband of my boxers and stroking me. My hips thrust into her hand and I tried to rein myself in.

"Lucy, tell me to stop..." I begged into her ear, hands gripping the table on either side of her. She shook her head. "Tell me to stop... or I won't be able to... I can't... control...myself..." I moaned, neck cording in strain. She managed to catch her breath long enough to respond between panting moans.

"Don't stop, baby." I jerked violently. "Don't control yourself... Don't... stop..." she begged, her hands pushing my boxers down enough to free my throbbing member. She pressed it against her soaking wet opening with one hand, the other grabbing my ass and trying to force me closer. She breathed in my ear. "Fuck me like the dragon you are..."

My sanity exploded and I roared before snapping my hips forward and driving my cock as deep inside of her as I could go in one single thrust. I felt myself tear through something. My eyes widened and I stilled. THere was no mistaking it - I just took her virginity. Through the fog clouding my senses, I heard a tiny pained tremor mixed with her pleasured scream. I smelled a tinge of salt and nuzzled her cheek delicately, using my own nose to wipe away the single tear that fell. I held as still as possible, despite the feeling of euphoria... Oh fuck, she's so tight...

"Why...ngh... didn't you... tell me...?" I groaned apologetically, forcing the inner dragon to slow down. She grabbed my face and violently forced my lips back to hers.

"Shut up and fuck me," she growled. In the back of my mind, where I wasn't completely at this woman's mercy, I begged myself to go slow, to take my time, to give her the best first time possible. I begged myself to be gentle. But the dragon wouldn't let me.

I slammed my hips into her erratically, the sweet sounds of ecstasy coming from her beautiful lips pushing me to go harder and harder. I felt her clench around me suddenly and slowed just a bit.

"Yea, baby, cum for me..." I groaned in her ear, Smiling as her body convulsed and her sweet honey dripped down my length. I sped up again, giving her hardly any time to recover. Her hips rolled against mine roughly. "Oh fuck, Blondie... s-so fucking tight... and wet... fuck you feel so good," I hissed. She could only moan in response. She started to clench around me again and I knew I wasn't going to be able to last through this coming orgasm. I sped up as fast as possible, sucking harshly on her exposed neck and trying my hardest to hold off.

"I'm... guna... I'm guna..." she stuttered. I smirked.

"Tell me." I demanded. I thrust even harder, feeling the knob of my cock pounding into her sweet spot.

"I'm guna CUM!" she screamed as her walls clamped down on my member, holding me in place as her body shook violently. I roared and without thought, I instinctively bit down on her neck, my teeth breaking the skin as my cock pulsed and my seed shot deep inside of her. Her scream managed to rise a few octaves, almost to the levels beyond human hearing abilities, as soon as my teeth punctured the skin and I latched on viciously while we rode out the most fucking intense orgasm I have ever had in my life.

It took a few minutes before the aftershocks settled down and my member softened, but I couldn't bring myself to slip from her warm heat. She was nothing but jello in my arms, and so I made the decision to rearrange ourselves until my back was lying on top of the table, her thighs on either side of my hips and her exhausted body slumped against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her still twitching body possessively, I strange growl rumbling in my chest. The sound coaxed a soft moan from her chest, and my dick twitched from within her depths, making her breath hitch. Once our breathing evened out, the guilt started to set in. I tried to alleviate it by looking down to see her extremely satisfied, happy face, but then I caught sight of a small smear of blood on my thigh near where we were still connected and I couldn't help but feel awful.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered into her hair. She stirred and raised her head weakly to look at me in confusion. I also tried to ignore the bite wound on her neck (that seemed to spark occasionally, but that might just be a trick of the light). She furrowed her brow and I looked away in shame.

"Wha...? Why?" she asked softly, legitimately confused. I whimpered quietly (although I would never admit it).

"I... I was so... And it was..." I started, trying to voice my shame. SHe cocked her head and gently pulled my face to look her in the eyes.

"Look at me, Laxus," she demanded quietly and I slowly let my eyes connect with hers. "Now what the hell are you talking about?" she grunted. I swallowed thickly.

"It was your first time... And I was so rough... Fuck, I'm sorry, it must've hurt like hell..." I moaned, slinging my arm over my face to cover my eyes. I heard and felt her snort.

"Seriously? I'm the one who didn't warn you. And I wanted it rough. I asked for it, you dumbass. I knew what I was getting myself into, and it was exactly what I wanted. Yea, it hurt a little at first, but holy fuck - that was amazing, Laxus." she calmly reassured me. I peeked from beneath my arm to see her determined, honest face and I smiled a little. "Not to mention, I hardly felt the whole 'cherry popping' part," she said with a smirk, "you had me so worked up you slid right through it. Pretty sure you just gave me one of the best first times a woman can have."

"God you're amazing, Blondie," I breathed, wrapping my arms around her. "But if you think I'm letting you walk out of this room without one more round..." I trailed off suggestively, raising my hips just enough to remind her that I was still inside of her. Even in the dark I could see the heat return to her eyes.

"I'd be offended if you didn't take me for another round," she breathed. I chuckled and rolled us over so she was beneath me. I pulled out slowly, oh so slowly, and the whimper she made at the loss of connection made my cock start to come to life again. I slowly slid back in before pulling out until just the head remained, and repeated - stoking the fire into a delicious burn. Her moans grew with each pass, her hips rolling to get more friction, but I was finally in control enough to held back, and I was going to tease her until she begged if it was the last thing I did. I grinned at her content, but somewhat irritated face.

"Well I hope you're ready, Blondie. Because you're mine now," And with that, I snapped my hips and made her scream.

Third Person POV

"I think I saw him head this way," Bickslow said, Evergreen and Freed following. Freed looked around worriedly.

"I hope nothing has happened to Laxus-sama. I wonder what made him behave like that?" He fretted to himself. Evergreen shrugged, though she clearly was feeling a little nervous herself.

"I dunno, man. Like I said, he just went over to talk to cosplayer, and things seemed to go fine, and then all of a sudden everything got super fucking tense over there and they both practically ran away from each other." he explained.

"Tense how?" Evergreen asked. Bickslow thought for a second.

"Honestly? It was like sexual tension times one hundred. Seriously, I thought they were about to jump each other in the middle of the Great Hall. But, like, it was super sudden." Evergreen eyed the seith mage. He raised his hands innocently. "Seriously! It was weird! I'm not just being a perv here! Like, things were totally normal, with some sexual tension, and then practically out of nowhere it was like they both got hit with the strongest lust potion available or something!"

"Wait, so what you're saying is... we could very well be looking for our leader right now while he's... ahem, otherwise engaged in certain activities?" she asked incredulously, ignoring Freed who had turned as red as Erza's hair. Bickslow shrugged.

"I mean, it's possible. But what if-"

"I'M GUNA CUM!"

Lucy's scream from a room down the hallway made the three mages stop cold. The following roar, which they unfortunately could tell belonged to their leader had all three turning bright red - even Bickslow, although he had a giant shit-eating grin on his face. Freed fainted and the other two caught him awkwardly and looked at each other in embarrassment. Bickslow started to walk towards the door the sounds were coming from, a pervy grin giving him away.

"Bickslow! You oaf, get back here!" Evergreen hissed.

"But I wanna see!" he whined. She managed to hit him over the head with her fan despite the unconscious rune mage she was supporting.

"Don't be a perv! Get back here and help me bring Freed somewhere he can... um... regain consciousness." she mumbled. Bickslow pouted but did as she asked.

"FIne. But I'm guna tease the shit out of both Boss and Cosplayer when they get back to the party." he mumbled, and to his surprise Evergreen smirked as well, a slightly scary spark in her eye.

"Go ahead. After all, I'm going to have _so much fun_ passively making Lucy uncomfortable." she giggled.

"Huuurrrrgggghhh... Laxus...sama..." Freed groaned.

Lucy POV

An hour later….

"Lu-chan, where were you?" Levy asked curiously, walking briskly to my side. I turned to her and smiled just a bit too wide and prayed that my blush wouldn't show. The mark on my neck throbbed from its hiding spot beneath the scarf. Levy cocked her head and gave me a once over. "Did you change clothes?"

I laughed awkwardly and shifted.

5 minutes earlier…

"Open, Gate of the Maiden!"

My trustworthy, pink haired spirit popped into existence. Before I could even give my request, she thrust a neatly folded outfit into my hands. I blinked at her, blushing bright red at the slight smirk her taciturn face had. I stared at the outfit – a classy yet sexy cobalt dress, with a beautiful silk scarf and pearl colored elbow-length gloves – and blinked.

I wanted to ask how she knew what I wanted, but after a moment of thought, I decided I didn't want to know. Still, I blushed a bright crimson and mumbled an embarassed thank you. Virgo bowed, and disappeared in a shower of sparkles. I could only thank the gods that she didn't say her usual request for punishment. I felt Laxus' amused eyes on me as I tried to push back the mortification and dress in the new clothing.

"Don't say anything," I mumbled, shooting him a look over my shoulder. He just grinned wider. Once we were both dressed and were in presentable shape, Laxus pulled me in for a searing kiss that left me light-headed.

"I uh – I think we've been gone for too long, so now probably isn't the time to talk about what happened, so uh…" I babbled when he released my lips. His stormy eyes sparkled in the dark, making me feel weak.

"Don't worry, Blondie. I'm not about to bolt. But I agree – we need to return to the party," he agreed sourly. He flashed a brilliant smile. "But, we can talk afterwards. Or, you know, we can let our bodies do the talking. Either is fine," he added cheekily. I slapped his chest and laughed.

"That was so cheesy," I giggled, laughing harder when he waggled his eyebrows.

"LU-CHAN!"

I snapped out of my reminiscing and looked at my best friend who pouted at me. Behind her, Gajeel was absolutely shaking with supressed laughter.

"Are you okay Lucy? You're really spacey…" Levy fretted, pressing a hand to my forehead. I laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, Levy. It's just, yknow, been a long few days," I offered. Gajeel broke and let out a loud bark of a laugh. I felt my face turn bright red and I tried to glare at the iron dragonslayer, which only made him laugh harder. I groaned in embarrassment, even as Levy smacked Gajeel upside the head. As I turned away to try and compose myself, I managed to catch Laxus' gaze, and my knees threatened to buckle beneath me at his intensity. I vaguely heard Gajeel's guffawing intensify and I whipped around to yell at him. Luckily, the king made his entrance at this moment. I sighed in relief, melting into the crowd before I could do anything more embarrassing.

 **So there's chapter one. Bit of an anticlimactic ending, but that extra tidbit after Freed fainting seemed neccessary to set up the next chapter. I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story, despite having, like, ten chapters or so already written. Basically, it'll be about Laxus and Lucy and their developing relationship (as well as their sexcapades and bad luck). Oh, and I like using format to supply the story, so those random run-ons in italics and the like are artistic decisions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea if this thing is even going to do well, but I have all these chapters done, so why not post a few, hm?**

 **Disclaimer: Still not mine. Characters and Universe belong to Mashima. Blah Blah.**

 **Oh, and dirty talk starts in this chapter, and it kinda continues throughout the rest so if that's not your cup of tea, probably should turn back now.**

Chapter 2 "An Agreement (or, Basically Just More Smut, Let's Be Honest here)"

The party was winding down, the various guilds returning to their inns. With a passed out Natsu held up between us, Gray and I made our way back to the inn. I huffed in annoyance.

"Where's Erza, anyways? She could have carried Natsu all by herself!" I grumbled. Gray smirked.

"I saw her sneaking off with… ahem, _Mystogan_ about a half hour ago. At least we each get our own rooms now that everythings over with," he laughs lightly, a slight dusting of a blush on his cheeks. I try not to turn too red, but at Gray's snort, I'm guessing I failed.

"Oh shut up. Let's just get him to his room," I mumble. I jerk my chin over my shoulder. "'Sides, there's a certain water mage following us," I grin, Gray standing upright and looking around frantically.

"What? Where?!"

I laugh. "Just kidding. I think," I add uncertainly. Gray harrumphs as we arrive at our inn. Luckily Natsu's room is on the ground floor. I kick the door open and we stumble forward to let him fall flat on the bed, snoring loudly. Gray crosses his arms.

"What an idiot," he grumbles. Natsu twitches and sits up straight, bellowing out a cone of fire at Gray, and flopping back down without waking up. I snort as Gray flails at his singed hair. "By the way, Lucy… what's up with the costume change?" he asks. My ears burn and my eyes widen.

"Um… uh…" I stammer nervously. "Spilled some wine all over myself, so I had Virgo bring me a change of clothes," I laugh awkwardly, walking backwards out of the room. Gray cocks an eyebrow. "See ya!" I call out, dashing out of the room and subseqantly the inn. Once back outside in the cool night air I pause.

"Shit. I have no idea where he is," I moan, my shoulders slumping. I sigh and start the short walk to the inn where my new room is. I start to walk past an alleyway.

"Where ya goin, Blondie?" the deep velvety voice startles me, my hand flying to my keys and eyes wide. A large hand grabs mine, holding it against my hip and trapping my keys. A large firm body presses against my back and warm breath tickles my ear. "I thought you wanted to… talk?" he breathes. I shiver, arousal shooting through me. I unconsciously lean back more against him. I feel his chest rumble with a deep chuckle, and his other hand slides to my hip, his palm warm. My breath catches, and I try to ignore the pooling warmth and desire deep in my stomach.

"Y-Yea. I wanted… t-to… _Talk,"_ I emphasize as much as I can. With an immense amount of self control, I step forward away from him and turn around to face him. I swallow thickly at his dark eyes. " _Talking,_ Laxus. Not… that," I bite out. He nods slowly as his eyes rake over my body. I cross my arms, shifting when the action brings his smoldeirng gaze to look straight in my eyes.

"Right. Talk," he mumbles in amusement. His teeth flash in a flirty smile. "Of course. Where do you want to go?" he asks formally, and I giggle at his over-exaggerated tone of giggle trails off when he steps into my space and places his large palms on my hips, pulling my now trembling body to press against him. His scent fills my nostrils and my head starts to swim, my thoughts taking a noticably filthy turn. "I have a wonderful room we can use. It also comes with a very large… comfortable… bed," his silken voice purrs , his hot breath fanning across my forehead. His hand gently tips my head up to look into his eyes, his tongue slipping out to wet his parted lip. My throat suddenly feels too tight and I swallow loudly, blushing madly. I muster up as much bravado and sass as I can. I cock an eyebrow, and force myself to hold his gaze defiantly, even as those stormy eyes set my body on fire. I pry his palms from my hips and take a shaky step back, ignoring the heat of the tips of my ears.

"Will you be able to behave yourself?" I ask suspiciously. He laughs.

"I'll be honest here, Blondie. I'll try my best, but location really isn't going to matter to me," he smirks, eyes smoldering. "If you're willing to take that risk in a public place, be my guest…" he trails off suggestively. I falter. Okay, let's think about this. It's almost guarenteed that there will be _something_ physical happening… maybe it would be best to be in a private place. I gnaw my lip nervously.

"Fine. Your room. But we're _still_ just talking," I snap with as much confidence as I can muster. His lips curl, but he nods.

"This way," he says, walking off.

Once inside his room, I gulp again, fiddling with my scarf. Okay Lucy, you can do this. Laxus closes the door behind us crosses the room to lean against the wall. I look around, hoping for any kind of chair. When my search turns up nothing, I resign myself to sitting primly on the edge of the bed, desperately trying to control my rapid heartbeat. I watch as his tongue wets his lips absentmindedly, his shoulders flexing and nostrils twitching. A minute passes in extremely heated silence.

Get ahold of yourself! You've already had… had s-sex with him for fuck sakes! Twice in fact! Stop being so nervous!

His eyes never leave my own, the stormy color darkened. I tried to ignore the wetness between my thighs. I clear my throat.

"So we had sex," I blurt out, cringing at my own awkwardness. Laxus cocked an eyebrow, a look of amusement flitting across his chiseled face. "I mean… um…" I desperately try to unscramble my thoughts. Dammit, why couldn't sexy Lucy stick around?

"Alright Blondie, I'll start instead. Take a deep breath." He advises. With a deep breath of his own, he pushes off the wall to kneel in front of me, attempting to look as sincere as possible. "I… find you extremely attractive. And I like you. Uh…" he falters uncertainly, something I was not expecting. "I mean… well fuck, you're right. This is kind of hard," he mutters, his cheeks tinting pink, the sight making my heart swell enough to be worrisome. I smile a little. "Anyways. I… uh… would very, _very_ much like to keep having sex with you," he says awkwardly. "Shit… that sounds bad…. I mean…" I pat him on the head, making his face twistch in confusion.

"Alright, let me try. So… Yes. I also find you attractive. And you're a pretty cool guy. But… um…" I hesitate, blushing brightly. "As you… ahem… discovered… I kind of don't have a lot of experience with this sort of thing so um…" I struggle. "I mean… I don't know. You don't seem like the kind of guy who dates… and I feel like if anyone at the guild found out, you might get castrated…" I mumbled in thought. Laxus cringed. "But… I guess… I'm kind of curious… I'm just also scared…" I admit sheepishly, my cheeks burning. His eyes soften and he smiles reassuringly.

"Why are you scared?" he asks genuinely. I blush.

"I um… okay fine. I'm scared I'm just going to embarrass myself, since I don't exactly know what I'm doing with this situation, and you're so experienced, and… and…" I trail off, choking up a little bit. Laxus grips my hands with his own and swallows thickly.

"I highly doubt you could ever embarrass yourself with me," he begins, voice gravely. "But, I'm also very, _very_ willing to teach you if you want," he whispers, his eyes heating up again. "But I will respect whatever you choose. If you want, we can just kind of… see where things go. And if you decide you want to stop, then we'll stop. I'm not a very romantic guy, Lucy, I'm not going to lie to you. I've actually never even had a serious relationship. So if you're looking for a prince to take you off into the sunset, it's not me. But… I can't deny that I want you. A lot. Like, more than I've ever wanted a woman before," he ramblesa bit. My lips curve upwards and he smirks back. "I've been hard as a rock since I crouched down here," he says suggestively. My eyes widen and I slide my gaze down to his crotch where I could see his bulge. The sight has my core clenching in anticipation and a dark blush spreading, and his nostrils flare. "Fuck. I want you so bad, Lucy…" he groans to himself. I gulp. He takes a deep breath. "Anyways. It's up to you. All I can really offer you is a hot fuck buddy situation if you're interested," he says. I blink and take a moment.

Is that what I want?

I mean… I _had_ always assumed I would lose my virginity to a man I love and who I'd have been dating for awhile… And I never thought I'd do the whole "no strings attached" thing… but I already h-had sex with him at a royal party. Twice, actually. My cheeks burn at the memory. Maybe a fuckbuddy situation could work for me. Maybe it's time I live a little, really let go of that porcelein princess persona everyone sees me as. Yeah! I don't need a boyfriend to have sex with a hot guy. I'm strong and independent. I'm a grown woman for fucks sakes!

My features settle into a determined expression. "I have one stipulation," I begin. "I get that this isn't a usual thing with these kinds of… relationships, if oyu can even call it that… but I don't exactly want to share," I hint, hoping he'd pick up on my meaning. His eyes sparked and he rose up and leaned forward, caging me between his arms and causing me to lean back onto the bed. My heart pounds furiously.

"I don't want to share either, Blondie," he growls. "If we're having sex, you are mine and mine alone," he continues, eyes blazing. My heart skips but I keep my determined expression. "And if I have to… make it work both ways for that to happen, I guess I can agree to it," he purrs against my neck, his nose skimming up my jaw. I shudder at the sensations.

"Then we're in agreement then? As long as we're…" I cut off as he nips at my jawline and lets his body start to lie on top of me. He chuckles.

"Yes. As long as we're having sex, both of us will be exclusive," he finished for me. I nod absentmindedly, my hand finding their way to his strong back.

"And as for the… relationship or whatever itself, we'll just see where it goes. And we should probably keep it a secret from the guild, for both our sakes," I tack on at the end. His head bobs in agreement, his hands stroking my sides. I gather my confidence and push him back, leaving him stumbling back from the bed with a confused look on his face. I hold his gaze defiantly and stand up. Just as I see the desperation and despair settle in his eyes, I grin deviously and slide my dress off slowly til it pools around my ankles. I resist the urge to cover myself and stand straight, savoring the way his eyes trace ever inch of my mostly nude body. I grip his belt and toss him onto the bed. I crawl up his body to straddle his hips, sucking in a gasp at the feeling of his hardened bulge pressing against my panty-covered core. I sat up and sensually ran my hands from my shoulders down to my bare breasts, playing with them while looking in his eyes. His hands shoot to grip my hips, his teeth clenched. I grind down against his bulge, letting a breathy moan slip between my lips teasingly. In the back of my mind I squeal in triumph. I have no idea where this confidence and sexiness is coming from, but damn, I am killing it right now!

"L-Lucy…" he groans deeply. I think back to some of the smuttier books I've read, trying to figure out my next move. I smirk inwardly before daintily sliding a finger between my lips. I lazily swipe my tongue around it, before releasing it with a pop. I bite my lip and trail the newly slicked finger down my body, pride bubbling up as Laxus's eyes widened and his mouth watered. I slipped my finger beneath my panties down to my throbbing clit, throwing my head back and moaning while I circled it shakily.

"Laxus…" I moaned while I touched myself.

"Holy fuck," he breathes. The next thing I know he has us flipped and my hand is wrenched from my panties. I look into his hooded eyes, the burning lust making my muscles twitch. He draws the finger to his own mouth, his lips closing around it. I shiver at the feeling of his tongue delicately swiping over it. He groans and his hips thrust against my still covered core. I purr at the friction, bucking my hips a few times before he stands up quickly and frantically sheds his shirt and pants. I sit up and stop his hand when it reaches to pull down his boxers. He pauses and I lick my lips in anticipation.

"I want a taste first," I breathe, my voice dripping with desire. I slip his bxers down myself and I gasp.

 _THAT THING FIT INSIDE OF ME?_

I stare with wide eyes at his member, standing tall and proud. I can _feel_ his smug little smirk and I look up at him. I was suddenly hit with the strong urge to prove something and wipe that smirk off his face. The smug look on his face twisted into pleaseure and shock when I close my lips around the throbbing head. His fingers thread through my hair and his breath quickens. I take my time studying his wonderful private appendage. I experimentally give him a few licks, letting my hands explaore on their own. It felt like silk covered steel, and the more I tasted it, the wetter I got. I throw myself into my task with gusto - I may be flying blind here, but it seems I'm doing _something_ right. His panting gets more and more ragged until he he lets out a choking sound when I slide it as far into my mouth as I can, my tongue swirling and massaging what it could reach. His fist clenched in my hair and I allowed myself a smug look of my own. I look up at his face through blinking eyes.

"Fuck you look good with my cock in your mouth," he growls. My core throbbed and a fresh wave of arousal spread through me at his words. My eyes widen and I unconsciously suck harder and rub my thighs together for more friction. "Oh, you're into dirty talk?" he muses, that blasted smirk still on his face. I just blink. I guess I am. I let his cock go with a pop.

"I… guess I am," I breathe before swirling my tongue around the head. He roars and pushes me back to lie on the bed. He pulls my panties off, pressing a hot kiss to the crease between my thigh and ny core. So very close. His hot breath puffs on my dripping folds. Before I could do anything, his wicked tongue had shot out to slide all the way up my slit, a surprised wail leaving me at the sensation.

"Mmm. So responsive…" he hums. His tongue flicks out again, this time sliding between my lower lips and circling my clit. I yelp and grip his hair as he suckles on it, a finger coming up to circle my quivering opening teasingly. "Fuck you taste good…" he groans appreciatively, continuing his minstrations. He has me panting incoherently, my hips trying to grind against his face. I feel the edge fast approaching.

"L-Laxus… st-stop…" I gasp out. He pulls away quizically and halts. "I'm guna cum…" I explain desperately. He smirks and sucks on my clit again, making my head fall backwards and my back arch.

"That's the point, blondie." He teases, his finger finally sliding deep inside of me. I gasp as his finger quickly finds my sweet spot. I thrash my head back and forth, the knuckles on my fist of covers turning white. The coil in my gut is wound so tightly I can practically _taste_ how close I am. I was so close… I had to act fast.

"I – I want…" I try to gasp out. His minstrations slow, his lips leaving my clit and his finger slowing to a lazy stroking. His breath puff against my folds.

"You want what, Lucy?" he growls. I blink the sweat from my eyes, my thoughts still swimming while he works my g-spot.

"I – want – " Itry again between breaths. I push myself up on my elbows to lock eyes with him. "I want you to make me cum with your cock," I breathe.

HOLY SHIT DID I JUST SAY THAT?!

His smug eyes widen in shock and his jaw drops. It only takes a split second for it to finally sink into his mind and he growls. He wrenches himself up my body, his hand gripping my knees and spreading them til they press against the bed. He slams his cock as deep inside of me as he can in one stroke, and the coil snaps. My back bows and I convulse as my vision blurs and pleasure flsuhes through my entire body, my toes curling. My convulsing walls clamp down on him and he groans at the feeling, savoring it for a moment while my orgasm continues. Before I can come down, he starts moving, and I clutch at his shoulders desperately.

"You're so fucking tight…" he moans. "God you feel so good..." he murmers. "Do you like when I fuck you?" he growls. Oh shit it's dirty talk. "Do you like when I slam my cock in your hot pussy?" he continues.

"Oh fuck Laxusssss…." Is all I manage, my eyes rolling back in my head. He snaps his hips swiftly while I ride out the waves, starting the fire again even before it finished. He slows and thrust long and deep, my fingers digging into his back as he hits that spot with each pass. He brings me back to the edge and I whimper. Suddenly, he rolls us over so I'm perched atop him unsteadily. I wobble until I get my bearings, my hands pressed against his chest for leverage. I take a chance to catch my breath, looking at him with wide eyes. He grins, his sharpened canines catching my eye.

"I wanna see you ride me babe," he purrs. My hips buck of their own accord and I notice the change in angle. I buck my hips again experimentally, rolling and rocking back and forth while I get used to the new position. He groans and reaches to my breasts, his fingers tweaking the pink peaks. I grip his hands with my own and press them closer to keep them there, though I'm sure he wouldn't have moved away anyways. I start to work my hips, seeking my own orgasm until he starts to softly thrust his hips upwards in time to my own. I gasp for breath and grind harder down. I twist my hips in a special way that has his eyes crossing and head slamming back against the pillow. I get closer and closer to the peak until he apparently can't take it anymore and flips us back over. "I'm guna fuck you til you can't walk," he growls in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"K-Keep talking," I plead. His lips brush my ear while his hips start thrusting.

"Your so fucking wet, babe. You feel so good on my cock," he starts. "Oh such a naughty little slut arent you?" I gasp, the insult actually turning me on more. He looks at me carefully. "Do you like being called a little slut?" he growls, but with a tinge of caution and care. I frantically nod, blushing brightly. "You're my little slut now, Lucy. Now take my cock, whore," my head flies back, a throaty moan breaking through my lips. I'm so close again. His hips are stuttering and his eyebrows are scrunching together in strain. "Cum for me. I wanna feel you cum all over my cock," he bites out through gritted teeth. "Mine mine MINE!" he roars.

The coil snaps again and I writhe in his arms, my walls milking his cock. He howls and I feel his release deep inside of me, while my own release drips out and down my thighs. We slam together desperately to ride out the high, our bodies jerking frantically.

When our hips finally slow down and we return to earth, Laxus shudders and slumps to the side. I shiver when he slips out of me. I lay there dazed while we catch our breath.

"So." He starts between gasps. I look at him. "Dirty talk, huh?" he grins, waggling his eyebrows. I slap at his arm and blush.

"Sh-shut up! I kinda just figured it out too!" I defend myself. He chuckles and pulls me close. When my heart and breath finally normalizes I nuzzle his neck. "But… um…" I start hesitantly.

"Hm?" responds lazily, his fingers tracing abstract shapes across my back. I swallow.

"I um… I don't know if I'm ready for the… the name calling part," I murmer in embarassment. He pulls me up so our foreheads touch, and he looks into my eyes.

"That's okay, Lucy. We don't have to do anything you don't want to," he breathes. I smile a little, heart fluttering at the unexpectedly genuine concern his voice holds.

"I mean… Yea, it apparently gets me going, but… can we kind of hold off on that particular kink? I feel a little… humiliated," I murmer uneasily. His eyes flash with worry and he cups my face.

"Babe, if that's what you want, that's what we'll do. It's alright. And if you want to wait to tackle that kink, well, there is _plenty_ of other kinky stuff we can try first," he smirks. I snort. "But seriously. I understand. Sometimes people aren't ready to accept their kinks, and it's totally fine. There's nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?" he reassures me softly. I smile.

"Thanks…" I breathe. He pecks my nose with a quick kiss.

"Do you still feel humiliated? I don't want you to feel that way…" he worries. "I'll do anything I can to make you comfortable again," he adds sincerely. I chuckle.

"I'm fine. Let's just… recuperate for a little while, hm?" I giggle. "But just to make sure we're on the same page," I start, "I'm still into trying out dirty talk. It's just the… more extreme talk that I wanna…y'know…" I finish nervously. His lips capture my own and I melt a little.

"Whatever you desire, Blondie."

 **I originally had Laxus being a little more of an awkward sweetheart through the whole chapter, but then I htought, nah. Let's have him be a cocky seductive ass. It'll make the little bit of sweet even better. Wait, why am I even telling you guys this? I also just noticed that chapter 1 was 6k words long. Wtf. Sorry guys, these chapters are just all on a single word document, so I don't really realize how long these things are til I seperate them. But get ready, cuz the next chapter is when the funny stuff starts. At least I think it's funny. Fuck you, I'm funny.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. Enjoy another smut-tastic chapter.**

Chapter 3 "The Dragonslayers (or, Not Safe for Young Ears)"

Lucy POV

"We…hah… shouldn't do this – f-fuck- at the guild," I panted against the cool wood of the wall. Behind me, Laxus just swirled his hips to silence the train of thought. I desperately tried to contain my screams as he pistoned in and out of my tight body. The feeling of impending ecstasy that I had grown to know oh-so-well was looming close, just within reach. Laxus managed a chuckle behind me.

"Well – ngh – you should've known better than to – fuck – wear that fucking skirt in front of everyone," he growled, the sound sending sparks of passion running straight to my quivering core. He jerked his hips in just the right way, pushing me to the very edge of sanity.

"Well maybe you shouldn't –" my sassy retort involving the objectification of women died in my throat with the firm smack against my round bottom. I squealed in pleasure before he managed to cover my mouth with his massive, incredible hand. He groaned behind me at the clenching of my channel. "So… close…" I whimpered against his palm. I could fucking _feel_ his smirk, and I felt a wave of aroused dread (a feeling I never knew existed before I met him). I squeezed my eyes shut and grit my teeth as his hips slowed behind me. He bent over my back, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Close, huh? Do you want it, Blondie?" he purred. I moaned against his hand, jerking my own hips backwards in an attempt to finish myself. He slowly trailed a hand down my spine to rest teasingly against my ass. "Do you want to cum? Is that what you want?" he continued, the hand on my rear caressing me in slow circles, his agonizingly slow thrusts driving me insane. His lips brushed their way from my ear to my neck, his tongue darting out to lap up a drop of sweat that trailed down my skin. I growled myself and started to viciously thrust my body backwards, allowing a small smirk of triumph at his sharp intake of breath.

"You need to tell me what you want or I can't give it to you, Blondie…" he whispered against my skin, determined to win. He offered a slow, deep thrust that buried him so deep inside of me that I started to see stars. He kept himself there and slowly – oh so-fucking-SLOWLY – rotated his hips, letting me feel his member press against every single inch of my cavern. A moan slipped from my panting lips, the pleasure was almost too much, but at the same time, was just barely not enough.

"P-please…" I gasped, still muffled by his palm. His chest vibrated with a growl. I knew what he was about to say, but even still, his goddamn teasing still sent a fresh wave of desire through me.

"Please what, Blondie? Fuck you? Slam my cock into this hot little pussy of yours?" he purred. My body bucked of its own accord. That bastard – he knows what dirty talk does to me! I tried to muster the strength to glare at him, but all I could do was buck harder against him. He chuckled against my neck. "Do you want me to make you cum, blondie?" he growled. I could only nod my head frantically. He smiled. "You have to say it, Lucy…" My name on his lips broke any resistance my pride had left.

"I need it so bad! Please make me cum, Laxus!" I begged, whimpering against his hand. As soon as his name left my lips, he started up a pounding, insane pace. My eyesight went white and I barely registered the muffled yet wanton moans coming from my own mouth as the waves and waves of ecstasy washed over me in blissful release. I felt him expand inside of me before shooting his hot seed into my depths, coating my walls with his essence. I didn't even bother to struggle back to my senses – I let the euphoria bathe me in its wonderful warmth for minutes on end until it slowly ebbed away. I felt his panting face pressed between my shoulderblades, and realized he had brought us down to a sitting position, him on his knees with me still straddling him and leaning against the wall in front of us. He was whispering my name reverently against my skin, barely audible, yet loud enough to send warmth through my body.

"Fuck, Lucy. You're so fucking incredible," he breathed in awe, nuzzling his face against my neck and breathing deeply. I could only smile and nod.

"Look who's talking, Thunder God," I managed to quip, which rewarded me with a deep, genuine chuckle.

"Then I guess that makes you my Thunder Queen," he murmured, making my heart swell. As we caught our breaths, I swiveled myself around, swinging my leg with enough flexibility to keep him nestled inside of me, until we were face to face, my arms around his shoulders. I pressed our foreheads together with a contented sigh, a pleasured groan deepening my voice as he flexed his hips, pressing his semi hard member deeper inside of me.

"But in all seriousness, Sparky…" I gasped out, trying to retain my composure. "we really can't do this at the guild," I breathed, my head rolling back as his lips started to trail across my bared throat. He rumbled in what I _think_ was agreement, but continued his maddening teasing against my throat. I sucked in a sharp breath when he thrust upwards, making sure I knew he was getting hard again. His hands wrapped around my waist and stroked up and down my thighs. One came back to firmly grasp my ass, causing a squeak, and the other trailed up to my cup one of my exposed breasts, which caused a strangled moan. I couldn't help myself – I shifted to wrap my legs around his waist, effectively sitting in his lap cross-legged. His lips feathered kisses up my neck to my lips, claiming them in a warm, yet passionate kiss. When he made his way to nibble on my ear, his hips now rocking slowly, I bucked my hips before I realized –

"Dammit Laxus, we're having sex again!" I moaned, trying to be smart and protest because, I mean, we _are_ in the goddamn Guild hall with all our friends and family downstairs and separated only by a (luckily) locked door. He just chuckled in my ear before thrusting his hips upwards. I gasped. "We – have to- stop," I tried, my voice sounding completely non-committed even to my own ears. "We gotta stop before they realize we're gone," I tried again, clenching my eyes shut and hissing in pleasure as my hips rolled of their own volition. He hummed absentmindedly.

"We'll… mmm… we'll just have one more… just a quickie… then we'll go back…" he breathed. I managed a giggle between pants.

"Let's… hah… try to do this in five minute…." I tried to reason with both him and myself. He nodded absentmindedly before looking into my eyes.

"I can make you cum in five minutes, but you'll have to gag yourself…" he said smugly. I narrowed my eyes, and with what must have been a surprising amount of strength, pushed him down on his back. He looked up with wide eyes and I grinned deviously.

"I'll make _you_ cum in five minutes, big guy," I purred cockily, his eyes widening in surprise. "Just try to keep quiet, kay?" with that, I began to ride him viciously.

"F-FFFFUUCk-" he groaned out, throwing his head back and clenching his eyes shut, reduced to only being able to grip my waist and hold on for dear life. I smirked in pride, managing to hold my smug expression long enough for him to see before I reached over and grabbed one of my discarded long sleeves, wrapping it around my face as a makeshift gag. The sight must have been sexier than I thought, based on his facial expression. I ran my hands up my own body, cupping my breasts sensually and threading them through my undoubtedly wild hair, a light blush dusting my cheeks. I locked eyes with him, my pride blowing up at his dazed, dumbfounded, drooling face. His hips were trying their hardest to buck and take control, but I rode him harder and harder until we were both on the edge. I could tell that he may actually explode before me, so I acted on a whim – I trail one of my hands down my body to rub at my own clit, and pull down the gag long enough to purr "cum with me, big boy."

His eyes bulged and his back arched, the feeling of his hot cum being the final push I needed to send me spiraling over the edge again. In my last moment of mental clarity, I replaced the gag – and then I threw my head back in an acceptably muffled scream, both our bodies jerking erratically through our release. I slumped forward onto his broad, heaving chest and his arms wrapped around me possessively.

"That – That was fucking insane, Lucy…" he breathed. I could only nod, but he shook his head. "No, I'm serious – No one has ever, in my whole life, made me cum that fast," he laughed shakily. I giggled, surprisingly at ease with the fact that he just mentioned his former lovers. I raised my head to brush my lips against his.

"Are you saying I'm better than all of the other women the great Laxus Dreyer has bedded?" I purred. He grinned, nipping at my lip.

"You were _always_ better than them, babe. But this… this was insane," he murmured. I grinned stupidly. For some reason, the knowledge that I was better than all the other women he'd had just made my pride explode, and I found I no longer felt a single bit of jealousy. Our lips met in another heated kiss, before I pulled away abruptly and glared at his dazed yet confused face.

"We are _not_ having sex again right now, mister," I said drily, pulling myself off of him and suppressing the shiver that came with the action. I stumbled awkwardly towards my clothes, my legs still rather jellowy, and began to redress. I heard him prop himself up and looked back to see him making a painfully adorable pout. Seriously, no one should be able to make that adorable of a face while still being as panty-droppingly sexy as he is at the same fucking time. I don't know whether I want to pinch his cheeks or ride his cock. What the hell! This is so not fair!

I must've been making a funny face because he started to grin and waggle his eyebrows. I stuck my tongue out, knowing it always teased him, and returned to putting on my clothes. I heard him grumble before shuffling around to re-dress himself as well. Once we were both clothed once more, we looked each other over, trying our best to make it look like neither of us were just fucked mere minutes ago. Laxus sighed is disappointment and pouted, causing my eyebrow to raise.

"I really wanna kiss you again, but I don't know if I'll be able to stop again once I start," he grumbled. I snickered.

"Tell you what – we just gotta go back down there, put in a bit more face time to avoid suspicion, then I'll make some excuse to be away from home and we can meet back up in your bedroom. Is that acceptable, you horndog?" His face soured comedically at the name I chose, but begrudgingly nodded. I grinned at him before bouncing to the door and letting myself out, figuring he needed a few more minutes to, ahem, cool down.

On my way back downstairs to the main beer hall, I unfortunately looked over at Gajeel, who was currently guffawing while Levy poked his cheek in confusion. My stomach dropped. There's no way…

HE FUCKING WINKED.

HE KNEW HE KNEW OH GOD HE KNEW.

FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THE DRAGON HEARING.

I felt my face turn white as a sheet at this realization, and frantically looked around for the other two slayers.

OH MY GOD I CORRUPTED WENDY IM A TERRIBLE PERSON

The internal screaming intensified as I saw Wendy with a bright red face, looking about as uncomfortable and mortified as possible, shaking her head frantically at Carla who was most likely asking what was wrong. My eyes widen in absolute mortification as the little slayer accidentally made eye contact with me only to visibly shake, squeak, and bury her face in her arms on the table. Fighting the urge to just run and hide under a rock for the rest of my life, I try to slowly make my way to the table currently inhabited by Cana, Erza, and Gray. During my walk of shame, I continue to glance around the room, and allow myself only the slightest bit of relief when I didn't see a certain pink-haired slayer. I put on what was probably a much too wide smile and took a seat, trying to blend into the conversation. And then Erza looked at me and I'm pretty sure I just stopped breathing.

"Where did you run off to, Lucy?" she said it in a completely neutral, 'only for curiosity' tone of voice, but I knew. I saw the scrutinization. I see how her eyes have that glint that appears only when she's studying something deeply. _Shit…_

 _Think Lucy, think!_

"Oh, y'know…" I started, actually surprising myself at the calmness with which I spoke. "I was just-"

SLAM!

"GRAY YOU DROOPY-EYED BASTARD I'M GUNA PUNCH YOU IN THE STUPID FACE!"

I have never loved my pink-haired best friend more than at this moment. Natsu made his usual, obnoxious entrance, and made a beeline for the (surprisingly only) shirtless Gray, who leapt to the challeng and smashed his forehead against his.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY, FIRE-CROTCH?"

And just like that, Laxus was able to keep his lovely genitals on this day, because Erza was immediately distracted by the resulting brawl. I used this as a chance to slip away from the table and up to the bar, effortlessly dodging a chair that flew past my head.

"Hey Mira, could I get a milkshake?" I ask sweetly, the silver-haired bartender/demon smiling back.

"Of course, Lucy! One second!" she responded brightly, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment, also dodging a piece of table on her way. I could feel his presence even before he came to stop next to me. I pointedly kept my eyes forward.

"Hey Kinana, can I get a beer?" he grunted. The purple haired bartender nodded easily.

"Of course, Laxus-sama. Just one moment!" she responded calmly, continuing her walk towards Elfman and Bickslow. I quickly smacked him on the arm and he glared at me from the corner of his eye. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say "what?" slightly enough to go unnoticed.

"Never again at the guild!" I hissed as quietly as possible. He smirked so very slightly that it was almost imperceptible. I shot him a glare quickly before returning to acting like I was waiting. "Seriously! There are other slayers here!" I continued quietly. Luckily his eyes widened a fraction and his jaw clenched. A _very_ light blush dusted his cheekbones. He side-eyed me and I nodded slightly.

"Gajeel. And worse? We corrupted Wendy!" I hissed urgently. "Oh shit!" was all he breathed, and he very pointedly stared straight ahead at the wall, which was made harder by the distinctive "gihi" that came from a particular corner.

"Luckily Natsu only just got here, but still! They can probably hear us right now! We're only fine because Natsu is far too focused on beating up Gray to listen to anything!" I breathed. Laxus gulped and crossed his arms, but I could see his fear as he eyed Erza, who was beating the two over the head with what looked like a section of a support beam.

"Here you are, Lucy!"

Laxus visibly flinched at the voice of the resident demon-matchmaker but quickly recovered. Unfortunately, it was noticed. Mirajane blinked owlishly at the stoic slayer as she set my milkshake down in front of me. I joined her in staring at him. "You okay there, Laxus?" she asked, concerned but with just enough suspicion to immediately make my heart rate skyrocket. Laxus grunted.

"Sorry, just have a lot on my mind and zoned out a little," was his muttered reply. Mira glanced at me and I managed to perform an extremely convincing "I-have-no-idea" shrug. Kinana walked by just then and handed him a frothy mug on her way towards another table. He grunted again and made his way over to where Freed had joined Bickslow and Elfman.

"Okay, then." Mira shrugged and I giggled convincingly and sipped on my milkshake before striking up a conversation.

All was going well for almost an hour until Natsu had to be his usual nosey self (pun intended). He plopped down in the stool next to me and started to order something before freezing and tilting his head. He looked at me and blinked rapidly. And then, it happened. He fucking _sniffed at me._

Oh god he can smell him on me.

I looked at him offended, and leaned away (not that it would help). He squinted at me and sniffed at the air again, leaning forward.

"Hey Luce, why do you smell like-" I slapped my hand over his mouth at lightning speed, making reflexive eye-contact with Laxus on the other side of the room, who was glaring at the pink haired fire mage.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT IT'S RUDE TO SNIFF PEOPLE!" I shrieked an octave higher than was probably normal. He cocked his head and blinked again and I withdrew my hand.

"Well yea, but you smell like-"

"LUCY KICK!"

"GWAAAAHHHHH!"

He crashed against a table, his weight snapping it in two. He groaned from the pile of broken table, his face looking comically unconscious.

"Uh oh. Natsu made Lushey mad again," I peeked to my side and sure enough, there was a blue cat sitting in front of me, nodding sagely. For some reason I felt the need to defend myself.

"Hey! He kept sniffing me and that is like, super rude!" I protested, looking to a giggling Mirajane for help. She shrugged.

"I mean, you're right. It _is_ rude. It's still funny though," she snickered delicately. Natsu stirred back to consciousness and crawled back to his seat, crossing his arms and pouting. After a moment I took pity on the poor boy.

"I'm sorry Natsu. Just stop sniffing me! Alright?" I pleaded gently. He flicked his gaze at me and grunted in acceptance. "I get that you automatically smell everyone and everything, but just, like, don't be weird about it, kay? And for God's sake don't comment on it! Like, ever!" I continued softly, getting sterner as I went. He huffed and looked at me.

"But I just wanna know-" he started

"Don't. Comment. On. It." I said a little more forcefully, trying to communicate that he needs to drop the subject. He cocked his head in thought this time, still scrutinizing me, before his eyes landed on my lower neck. I gulped – there's no way I have a hickey, right? His eyes widened then he grinned broadly and his eyes twinkled.

"Ha! No problem Luce! I get it!" he announced. "I'm so happy for you!" he whispered, thankfully in an _actual_ quiet voice. I nodded nervously.

"Okay then. We good?" I ventured, a little unnerved. Is he actually picking up what I'm saying? I'm afraid to ask… for all I know he's _completely_ misunderstood the entire thing. Better just let it drop.

"For sure, Luce! Anyways, think we could take a job tomorrow?" he asked excitedly, hopping up and down. "If it's, yknow, alright?" he whispered quietly, shooting a glance towards…

Oh. Okay. Yep, he knows. That is a hell of a lot better than I thought he would take it.

"Ahaha, sure!" I laugh awkwardly, catching Laxus' eye and noting the raised eyebrow. There's no way this is going as smoothly as it appears, right? Happy jumped in my arms and nuzzled against my collarbone.

"Yay! Lushie's guna come on a job! Let's take a fishing job!"

And just like that, it was made clear that we had managed to survive the day – well, mostly.

Okay, so we probably scarred poor Wendy for life and I doubt Gajeel will ever let us live this down, but, I mean, neither of us got killed by Erza and/or Mirajane, so I guess we're good!

 **Poor Wendy. And Lucy. From this point on, Chapter titles will refer to whoever is the next person to catch our two favorite blondes. And based on their inability to keep their hands off each other, it'll be a few. ;)**

 **Kay guys, three chapters right off the bat is probably spoiling y'all. Drop a review, or two. Or not. It would probably make me upload the next chapters faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Surprise! I'm still not Mashima.**

 **Because I realized I didnt actually post chapter 3 last night, have chapter 4 as well. Why? Because I'm really,** ** _really_** **bad at pacing myself. Oh look more smut.**

Chapter 4 "Lisanna (or, Why You Shouldn't Show Up Unannounced)"

Lucy POV

I shifted in sleep, furrowing my brow as consciousness started seeping into my extremely delicious dream. Something hot, wet, and soft was teasing my most sensitive parts, shocks of pleasure spiking up my spine with each pass over my small nub. The unknown thing moved lower and slipped inside of me, a something firm taking its former place on my clit. I moaned deeply.

Fuck this dream is awesome.

My hips writhed as my mind slowly cleared. The two different things switched places, and suddenly the firm object – a finger! That's what that is! – slid deep inside of me and curled. Spots dance behind my eyelids, and then – something shocked my insides, an uncontrollable wave of ecstasy shooting through my veins.

"FFFUUUUCK!" I scream, my eyes popping open and back arching. MY fingers curl in the sheets and I snap my head to look down, seeing a rather large lump beneath the covers. Another electrifying wave shoots through me and I grasp the covers, pulling them off to reveal a spiky mass of blonde hair above a pair of piercing, stormy grey eyes. He winked at me before sliding his finger deeper and lifting his face enough for me to watch with rapt attention as he slowly pulled my clit between his lips, his tounge swirling around it. I push myself onto my elbows to get a better look and he smirks, slowing his thrusting finger and releasing my clit only to suspend his tongue millimeters from it. A small, almost unnocticable spark leapt across the tip of his tongue and my eyes widen.

Is he…? Is that –

"LAXUSSS!" I shriek as his sparking tongue reconnects with my clit, that insane wave of pleasure lighting every nerve ending in my nether regions. Oh fuck he's using his magic! Another shockwave and I feel my fingers thread through his hair and grab on for dear life. He purrs from his place between my thighs, the vibrations pushing me even closer to the edge. My eyes squeeze shut it and I feel his face pull back and his hot breath against my core.

"Cum for me, Lucy…" he purrs. His sparking tongue reconnects with my button at the same time his finger curls, firing a spark against my g-spot. My sight shorts out and every muscle arches violently, a scream tearing from between my lips. I hear and feel him drinking up every drop of my release, the lewd sound making me want to blush. As I come down, my muscles twitching as they relax, his lips press a final, passionate kiss to my over-sensitive nub before trailing up my body. His large body rests between my thighs, his lips and teeth teasing one of my nipples, a large hand lightly rubbing the other. The stimulation has the fire roaring back to life in my belly, and I grab his face to pull him into a vicious kiss, moaning at the combined taste of myself and him. As he shifts to get comfortable, his rock hard member presses against my slick opening and I shudder in anticipation. One of my hands trail down to his firm but lovely ass and with a surge of strength that can only be explained by desperation, I forced his hips forward enough to slide his member inside of me.

We both groaned at the feeling as he lets himself savor the sensation. I gasp, trying to catch my breath. His eyes pierce my own as his forehead rests against mine. He bucks his hips once and we both surrender. The hot smoldering becomes a raging inferno, drowning me in its flickering flames. Sweat slides down our bodies, his fingers tightening against my thighs before throwing one leg over his shoulder. The new angle made my cries raise a few octaves. His teeth scrape against my throat before latching on to suckle on the tender flesh. Before I can protest his habit of marking me, he rolls his hips in just the right way to make the words die on my lips. His lips skim down lower and begin to suck again, a hand coming up to tease my breast. His pubic bone rubs against my clit every time I roll my hips, pushing me farther into the cloud of bliss. His breathing is hard and I can feel his sweat on his back, his muscles tensing and bulging beneath his skin. I can only moan his name as I surrender to the ecstasy of our carnal pleasure. His name on my lips seems to give him enough of that extra push to make his hips pump fiercely.

I soar over the edge again with a keening cry, his hips not slowing in their relentless assault until I began to come down. With a roar, he pulls out at the same time he sinks his teeth into my skin, his seed shooting onto my stomach between us. He lets his member slide down to slide between my lower lips against my clit as he gently rocks through our descent. He hunches his back and releases my neck, lapping up the tiny beads of blood forming around the mark. My arms wrap around his shoulders and he smiles widely. He grabs the closest cloth item he can reach – luckily one of his own socks – to shakily clean the evidence of his orgasm from my quivering stomach before tossing it somewhere and lowering himself to rest on top of me, one arm holding enough of his weight to keep him from crushing me, but letting enough rest along my body to let me feel the warm, comforting embrace. With a satisfied hum, he nuzzles my neck before rolling to his back and pulling me to sprawl across his chest. I hummed in agreement and placed open mouth kiss across every inch of skin I could reach, appreciating the rumble his chest makes in response.

"Good morning, Blondie," He purrs into my hair, breathing deeply.

"Good morning is right, Sparky," I giggle suggestively, straining my neck to lightly press my lips against his smirking mouth.

Our mouths worked lazily against each other, our hands caressing and massaging each other in a way that started to build up a slow smoldering, but was really just about trying to feel each other as much as possible.

"Gods you're so beautiful," he breathes against my lips. I grin widely, a warmth spreading from my heart in a way that I've only ever felt with him. In the back of my mind, I could tell – I was screwed. I was completely in love with this man. I felt the words on the tip of my tongue, but stopped myself just in time.

I will _not_ be the first to say it.

I refuse to end up as another hook up he dumps as soon as things get to serious. My heart drops a bit, but looking into his warm eyes, I can't stop myself from feeling like maybe, just maybe, there's more to this than my pessimistic view suggests.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

We both freeze.

Laxus sits up sharply and I squeak indignantly at being jostled. His arm shoots out and catches me as I almost fall over the edge of the bed. He sniffs delicately at the air, his eyes narrowing. I shuffle my way up to my feet where I wobble unsteadily before looking at the still sniffing slayer in my bed. His eyebrows furrow and he takes another long sniff.

"What's taking so long? Who is it?" I hiss in irritation. He gives me a look.

"The room is absolutely saturated with the smell of sex and both of our scents. I'm trying to separate those from whoever's at your door," he explains drily, still sniffing at the air. His eyes widen in confusion before looking towards the bedroom doorway curiously. "Lisanna…? The fuck?" he mumbles.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hey Lucy, it's Lisanna! You home?" the voice of the youngest Strauss sibling carried through the door and I looked towards the doorway in confusion before looking back at Laxus with wide eyes.

"What should I do?" I hiss. Laxus shrugs.

"How the hell should I know?"

Before I could snap back, Lisanna knocked again.

"Sorry! Coming! Gimme a sec!" I called nervously. Laxus jumped up and winced at the loud thump he made. HE threw a bathrobe at me which I caught deftly and tried to shove my arms through it. Why aren't my arms going through it? Dammit!

I hop around awkwardly trying to thread my hands through the arm holes. I finally succeed and wrap the belt around my waist before looking over to see Laxus pulling his pants up and looking for his shirt. I grunt and try to shove him into my closet only to realize that he won't FUCKING FIT.

"Ow stop that!" he hisses and I huff before pulling him into the living area and shoving him down behind the couch with an undignified "oof!". I hurry to the door, trying to smooth my hair down before pulling open the door a bit, sliding outside, and closing the door behind me. I spin around to face a surprised, confused Lisanna and smiled as casually as possible, fidgeting with the robe I was wearing.

"uh, hey Lucy…" she trails off, her blue eyes flitting over my figure and blushing slightly. I laughed forcibly and crossed my arms over my chest before leaning against the door.

"Ha ha hey Lisanna! What can I do for ya!" I chirp. She blinks a bit and looks at the door for a second.

"Uh hehe yea, sorry to bother you, but I'm trying to find Natsu and he's not at the guild or his house, and uh, yknow, he's uh, here a lot…" she awkwardly rambled. From behind my door I heard a growl and I slammed my fist against it before I could stop myself. Luckily, the growling stopped, but unluckily, Lisanna's eyes were staring holes in the door, a strange expression on her face.

"Ah ha, nope. Not here. It's uh, just me. Yup!" I tried, cringing at my own horrible acting. Lisanna's face fell for a second before she smiled sadly. She swallowed thickly and I cock my head.

"Everything alright, LIsanna?" I ask in concern, my eyes softening from their wide-panic. Lisanna put on an obviously forced smile and nodded quickly. She opened her mouth to say something and paused, as if thinking what to say.

"It's uh… it's fine if he's here, yknow." She says in a voice with an underlying tremble. I furrow my brows. What?

"Huh?"

"Like, it's alright Lucy. I get it – I always figured you were together, I just, yknow, wanted to ask him something quick. Could you let him know I'm looking for him? He uh, doesn't have to come out now or anything…" she continues, looking anywhere but my face. I blinked.

"Wait, what?"

Lisanna raised an eyebrow and nodded towards my door. I looked at it, then her, then back to it. The fuck? What is she…

"Look, it's fine, alright? Just let him know I'll be at the guild when he gets a moment," she rambles, her eyes pained while she gestures with her hands awkwardly and begins to walk away. I blink again.

"Wait wait wait – Do you think _Natsu_ is in my house?" I blurt in confusion. Lisanna hesitates. "Because I swear he is _not_ in my house right now. At least, I hope he isn't," I explain frantically. "Oh my god if he's in my house right now I'll fucking strangle that idiot…" I mutter under my breath. Lisanna looks at me with a guarded expression. I flap my hands for some reason. "Seriously I am _not_ with Natsu! And for gods sakes, why does everyone think I am?" I ask rhetorically, a bit of frustration leaking into my tone. She raises an eyebrow.

"Hasn't he like, seen you naked bunches of times?" she asks drily. I bristle at the same time as I hear a low growl from behind the door again, which I silence with another slam of my fist. "Not to mention there's obviously a dragon slayer in there,"

"What makes you say that?" I ask, silently cursing Laxus' possessiveness. She looks at me incredulously and gestures to both me and the door.

"The growling, for starters. That's a very specific type of growl – not the kind any animal makes. It's a growl specifically made by dragonslayers," I blink. Ok that makes sense. She continues on, "And there's the fact that you literally have fang marks on your neck along with multiple hickeys," I clap a hand to my neck and squeak, pulling my robe tighter. "Both of those lead to the conclusion that you're, y'know, _doing the do_ with a dragonslayer."

I squawk in embarrassment. "O-okay, but like, why _Natsu_ , then?" I ask indignantly. Lisanna put her hands on her hips, apparently realizing that the situation was a little more complicated than at first glance.

"Okay then let's go through the dragon slayers real quick. There's six options," she says, holding up six fingers. "There's Gajeel, who _would_ be the most likely option aside from Natsu, but he's mated with Levy, so that takes him out of the race. Cobra is back in jail, so unless you staged a jailbreak, he's out as well. Sting is mated to Yukino last I heard, so there's that, and I'm not so sure you'd hook up with Rogue, considering how recent the whole 'you saw his future self kill future you' thing. He also would've just turned into a shadow and left by now. Then there's Laxus," my heart begins to beat faster, "but I've never seen you guys so much as have a conversation so I'm skeptical on that," I twitched on accident. "So basically, Natsu is really the most likely dragonslayer you could be messing around with." She finished, putting her hands back on her hips and looking at me with a guarded smugness. I blinked owlishly.

"Um, I mean, uh…" I blabbered nervously. The door ripped open at my back and in the split second it took for the behemoth behind me to open his mouth I knew – I just knew – he was about to make an ass of himself.

"THAT FLAME PRICK AINT LAYING A HAND ON MY GIRL!"

I slapped my hand to my face in mortification. There was a long, pregnant silence where the only sound was a clock ticking in my apartment. I slowly turned around, not even daring to look at the youngest Strauss. Sure enough, there was Laxus, in all his bare-chested glory. To make matters worse, he had a lovebite clearly visible on his collarbone, and his hair was in complete disarray. His belt wasn't even buckled for Mavis' sake!

"Are you serious right now?" I hissed at him. His eyes softened. At least he has the dignity to look mildly ashamed at his stupid, obnoxious actions. He looks away, pouting slightly, and I almost laughed. I smack his chest instead. "What part of 'be quiet' did you not understand?!"

"Tch," He grunts but stands there stubbornly. "You never said 'be quiet'," he mumbles. My eyebrow ticks and I'm pretty sure I just exhaled steam.

"Uh, hi little-strauss," he grumbles awkwardly. I manage to push him backwards as Lisanna awkwardly waves.

"Uh, hey there…. Laxus…" she croaks. I slam the door behind me, blocking him in my apartment again before spinning around and staring at a wide-eyed Lisanna. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times. The silence stretched on for a while.

"So, yea. Please don't, uh, don't tell anyone, kay?" I begged. She nods absently. "Seriously, we all know what Mirajane will do if she gets wind of this! And if Erza finds out, I'm pretty sure Laxus will get castrated! And I happen to really, really like his parts." I add under my breath. "So Please, _please_ keep this quiet?" I continued. She blinks a few times before smirking.

"Fine. But you _know_ I'm going to tease you guys every chance I get, right?" she says, her eyes glinting devilishly in a way that made me shudder.

"Great. As if Bickslow, Evergreen, and Gajeel weren't enough," I groaned. Lisanna starts giggling.

"Well then, I guess since Natsu's not here, I'll just go wait for him at the guild." She says more to herself than to me.

"Have you checked the fishing pond? I sorta remember him saying he was going fishing today, but to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention at the time," I offer, my cheeks starting to burn a bit at the memory. Luckily she let it go and just nodded happily.

"I'll go check there, then! Well, have fuuuuuuun, Lucy!" she winked saucily before skipping away towards the stairs. I groan again before sliding back into my apartment. As soon as the door was closed and locked, I felt a pair of large arms around my waist and a familiar pair of talented lips against my neck. Before I could scold him for outing our secret to yet another person, one hand slithered between the folds of my robe and caressed my nipple, the other slipping down to tease my mound. He pulled me close and I gasp when I feel his jeans-covered erection grind against my ass. With some maneuvering he manages to flip the robe up enough for my bare ass to be exposed while he continues his multi-part teasing.

"You're mine, Lucy," he growls darkly, spikes of desire shooting straight to my core. I turn my head to breathe into his chest.

"Then you better show me."

 **Haha Laxus is so possessive. Sometimes I imagine his face photoshopped over with one of those fucking seagulls from Finding Nemo. And not like a good photoshop, either - I'm talking MS paint level shit. Oh shit whaddup**

 **Now sounds like a good time to lay out the ships involved in this story: Natsu x Lisanna, Laxus x Lucy (duh), Erza x Jellal (because they're meant to be together and even crack ship jokes make me angry. Don't fuck with my Jerza. They are sacred.), Gajeel x Levy, Elfman x Evergreen, Bickslow x Cana, Mirajane x Freed, Sting x Yukino, Cobra x Kinana, and Gray x Juvia (sort of... it'll be similar to canon with it being pretty one-way til after tartaros, which will probably show up eventually, since I'm trying to stick to canon events). This does not mean these ships will be overly present - just wanted to lay it out so if someone is die-hard against one of them they can tap out now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai. So no smut in this chapter, surprisingly. It's pretty funny though. At least,** ** _I_** **think it's funny. But I laugh my ass off at stupid memes every day so, y'know, to each his own.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail blah blah.**

Chapter 5 – "Jellal and Meredy (or, Erza Kills Laxus)"

Lucy POV

Fairy Hills had an ant problem.

Unfortunately, the problem was only exacerbated when Erza attempted to halt the infestation through brute force, resulting in extensive damage to the walls. That, in itself, wouldn't be too bad, considering Laki has had plenty of practice making woodmake repairs – except during this particular path of destruction she unveiled a series of ant nests as well. At this point, Mira joined in, and the two S-Class mages went on a rampage, obliterating every single insect they could find, regardless of location.

I can't blame them, though. I'm not overly partial to ants myself. Anyways, long story short, Fairy Hill is currently being fumigated and repaired, meaning most of the female guild members were currently without a home. Luckily, everyone was able to find a place to stay for the meantime. The Strauss siblings moved in to Elfman's place, Juvia, Levy, and Wendy moved in with Gajeel, Evergreen into her designated guest room at Laxus', and so on and so forth. But the most important part of this situation is how Erza was staying with me. Everything was going perfectly until that night, when I realized…

I couldn't hook up with Laxus in my own apartment anymore.

The realization upset me more than I care to admit. It was also while I was lying there, wide awake, that I realized I hadn't spent a night without Laxus for over two weeks. I harrumphed and tried to get comfortable. I finally resigned myself to a night of fitful, if any, sleep.

There was a barely-there tap on my window, and I sat up, looking at the window hopefully. My heart flutters at the sight of a hulking sillouette. A familiar grin is the only visible feature, the rest hidden by a hooded sweatshirt. I smirked at him. He looks like a burglar. What a loser.

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and start to pad over to the window.

"HALT, TRESSPASSER!"

Erza's voice from outside the apartment startles both of us, and she flashes into view, her sword slicing through the spot Laxus inhabited a split second ago. She lands on the small awning gracefully, her black wing armor glinting ominously in the moonlight. I scramble to the window and wrench it open.

"FEAR NOT, LUCY! I'LL GET HIM!" Erza roars as she shoots after the stumbling, off balance figure in the street below. I manage to get my head out the window just in time to see Laxus' sillouette shooting from rooftop to rooftop in the distance, a winged blur in pursuit, and a flash as a sword swipes through the night, each time only a hair's breadth away from its target. My eyes are wide as saucers and I can only watch in dismay at the figures maneuvering through the city scape.

"Oh no…" I groan, helplessly pacing back and forth.

Laxus POV

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

Lucy POV

I looked back out the window and sighed in hesitant relief at the sight of a winged figure flying over the city, stopping in different places as if searching. Did he get away?! Is he alive?! Do I still have a boyfriend?!

Is he even my boyfriend?!

Shut up, Lucy! Now is _not_ the time!

Erza lands on the window sill and gracefully slides into my room, her expression irritated. I just stared at her, unsure what to do, and terrified of what was about to happen. Oh my god, what if she pulls Laxus' castrated penis from her pocket or something?!

"Bastard got away," she huffs. The relief has me falling back down onto my bed. I swallow my trepidation.

"Did… did you see who it was?" I venture, trying my hardest not to wince. Erza shook her head, eyebrows agitated.

"Unfortunately not. Has this happened before?" she asks, concerned, taking a seat next to me and placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort. I sniffle, the panic finally slowing and a feeling of hysteria making me tremble.

"No," I whimper. Erza pulls me into a comforting hug – or at least it would be comforting if I wasn't being crushed against a metal breast-plate. Or, I guess, breast. There really isn't much of a breastplate on this armor. How does this even work as armor?

"It's alright, Lucy. Don't worry," Erza soothes, and I shiver at the freezing cold metal smooshing my cheek. She tightens her arms and I flail a little. "I'll make sure you're safe," she says determinedly, holding a fist in front her dramatically.

"Mmmrmph!" I struggle, trying to wriggle out from her deathgrip. Erza pats me on the head, completely un-affected by my apparent asphyxiation, and luckily releases me. I gasp, trying to suck air back in my lungs and rubbing my cheek tenderly. She stands and requips back into her pajamas. Idly, I wonder why she couldn't have done that _before_ crushing me in a hug. I cough lightly. "Thanks, Erza," I try to be as sincere as possible, considering she really does believe she's helping, and I can't really blame her for her response. My smile feels strained but luckily she must think it's tension from almost being… burgled. Or something. She nods.

"Don't worry, he won't be coming back any time soon. Get some sleep," she soothes and I kind of want to scream right now in frustration. She goes back into the living room and I sigh deeply, pulling the pillow over my face and groaning. Great, that went just great. Eventually, I managed to fall into a fitful sleep, only to be disturbed by nightmares involving my surrogate big sister chopping off my lover's penis in increasingly violent and outrageous situations.

The next morning, I dragged my tired ass out of bed and drowsily got ready for the day. Erza gave me a soft smile of understanding. Granted she doesn't _actually_ understand why I'm so tired, but it's the thought that counts.

We walk to the guild together, and luckily the trek is companionable silence. Once there, I went straight for the bar to order a milkshake because I'm a creature of habit. I look around in a daze, slurping the remainder of the sweet beverage. I catch Laxus' eye and struggle not to laugh. His face is quite possibly the grumpiest I've ever seen him, a dark scowl and baggy eyes meeting my gaze. He narrows his eyes at me when I snort and have to cover my mouth to stop from laughing. He turns away stubbornly, continuing to reassure Freed that he was fine and to stop fretting over him. I nonchalantely make my way towards the back door, nodding towards Laxus in signal. I wait outside in the alley for a minute before he slips out as well. We stare at each other in silence for a while. His lips twitch and suddenly we're both laughing hysterically.

'I'm – I'm so sorry!" I struggle to get out between laughs. He braces himself against the wall and tries to regain his composure.

"That… that was so fucking ridiculous," he chuckles, running a hand through his messier than normal hair. I place a hand on his arm.

"Are you okay, babe?" I venture, concerned despite my giggles. He nods. "I honestly thought you were going to get castrated last night, and I'm so fucking sorry," I add, wincing. He winces as well, but grins.

"I may have been a little worried myself," he allows. "For the record, I could take her if I used my magic. I just couldn't use it last night because I was trying to stay unknown," he sniffs cockily. I smirk.

"I'm sure," I tease. He narrows his eyes at me and leans close.

"Do you doubt my power, Lucy?" he growls lowly. My eyes widen, the sudden sexual tension hitting me like a brick.

"I-I…uh…" I struggle, the wave of arousal making my thoughts hazy. He gently grips my chin and lifts to meet my eyes.

"Do I need to take you back to my home and prove to you how dangerous I can be, little minx?" he purrs. I swallow thickly. The heat pooling in my lower stomach has me shifting my weight back and forth, and I allow myself a quick little nod. His lips curl into a predatory grin and he picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder nonchalantely. I squeak in protest, and smack at his back. I watch his coat flutter behind him as he starts to power-walk towards his house.

"Laxus! It's broad daylight!" I hiss, kicking my legs only to tremble when his hand massages my rear. A small moan creeps out of my throat. He gives a deep chuckle. My hair starts to stand on end with static and I barely have the chance to claw at his back before our particles shot into the sky in a bolt of lightning.

We landed in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia. Before We were even fully reformed, Laxus pinned me to the nearest tree, his lips devouring mine greedily. My fingers thread through his soft hair, crushing his face closer in response. Our eyes fluttered open at the sound of a twig breaking nearby.

"But the- Oh my Gods!"

Our necks whipped towards the voice at break-neck speed, only to stare wide-eyed at…

Jellal and Meredy.

Jellal was completely stunned, and looked even more uncomfortable then I've ever seen him (and that's saying something). Meredy's mouth was still half opened from interrupting her own sentence, red eyes wide, but lips curled in a disbelieving smirk. The independent mages were wearing their usual Crime Sorciere robes, and appeared to be near the end of whatever their current endeavor is, judging by the general disheveledness of their visages. After a moment or ten of tensely awkward silence, Laxus gathered himself enough to drop me back down to the ground. Unfortunately, he had _not_ gathered himself enough to do so gently.

I shriek indignantly once I land flat on my ass, arms flailing for purchase. Laxus stares at me dumbly for a second before jerking me to my feet. Meredy snorts and covers her mouth with a hand to contain her giggles. Jellal just continued to stand stock still in shellshock. Which I suppose I can understand – the man is apparently more socially inept than even Laxus, at least when caught off guard. He blinks rapidly.

"H-hey, guys! Uh… what're you guys doing here?" I ask with a surprisingly straight face. Meredy ttakes her hand away and smirks.

"Oh y'know, just finished tracking a few stragglers from a dark guild. Someone also wanted to visit a certain red-head as well," she says teasingly to the side, causing Jellal's face to turn bright red, but otherwise not move much. In the back of my mind I note with glee that he wasn't denying it. She cocks a hip and raises an eyebrow at us cheekily. "So how long has this," she gestures between us, "been going on, you sneaky little buggers? Mira must not know, huh?" She asks conspiratorially. Laxus swallows loudly at the mention of Mira knowing. I scratch the back of my head and my smile turns very strained.

"No. No she does not," I say slowly. Meredy laughs.

"Oh this is just _too_ juicy. Huh, Jellal?" she side-eyes her guildmaster, eyes twinkling in mischief. The bluenette blinks and opens his mouth only for nothing to come out. He closes his mouth again dumbly and shakes his head in exhaustion. He spins on his heel and starts trudging away, muttering under his breath and shaking his head. Meredy grins devilishly. "It's so fun to make him uncomfortable," she stage-whispers. Alarm shoots though me.

"Oh shit! Wait – make sure no one tells Erza about this!" I blurt out frantically, wringing my hands in front of me. Meredy pauses and her eyes widen, presumably imagining that possible outcome.

"Oh wow. That's a good point… Don't worry, I doubt he'll say anything," she offers optimistically.

"Already pretending it never happened," Jellal's exhausted baritone calls out, not even turning his head. Meredy shrugs and gives us a thumbs up. She starts to turn but pauses.

"Oh, and uh, as always, since we're, y'know, wanted fugitives and everything…" she trails off suggestively. I smile a little.

"Right. You were never here," I agreed. Meredy flashes a double thumbs up, smiling cheekily, and dashes off to catch up with her stoic friend. "And you never saw us, either!" I called out after her as an afterthought. Meredy waves behind her in agreement.

Once the two rogue mages had left the area. Laxus relaxes. He shakes his head in exhaustion and pinches the bridge of his nose. I look up at him curiously.

"Did we seriously just get caught by Crime fucking Sorciere in the middle of a forest?" he groans. I groan along with him and sit down on the forest floor. I plop myself down on my back and stare at the sky between the canopy of branches. Laxus eyes me. "You alright there, babe?" he asks drily. I just stare straight ahead dejectedly.

"I'm so done right now. I'm just going to lie down here on the ground," I mutter. Laxus watches me for a second, then smiles and joins me with a sigh.

"Agreed."

Luckily, Fairy Hills was back in working order within the week, and I had my apartment back to myself.

 **I get the feeling Fairy Hills gets destroyed just as much if not more than the guildhall itself. I also giggled imagining Erza in her Purgatory armor and Mira in her Satan Soul (or Satan Soul Citri - y'know, for superb overkill) blasting holes in the walls trying to kill every ant they could find.**

 **Fuck ants. I hate those little fuckers. Whenever I kill one on my bathroom floor i leave the carcass there as sign to the others that they are not welcome here. But they don't get it. Stupid little dickwads.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one doesn't have smut either, so I figured I'd double post again to make up for it. THe next chapter is a two-parter where things get intense. But anyways, here's another funny thing I wrote.**

Chapter 6 - "Cana (or, Cana's A Total Perv and Lucy Gives Sexy Backrubs)

3rd Person POV

"Shhh! You have to be quiet!"

Cana stops in her tracks and looks around. There's no one else in the hallway, and as she takes a moment to listen, the only sounds she hears are those of the daily guild brawl happening in the main hall. She shrugs and starts walking again.

"Fuck that's good."

Cana whirls around the empty hall, her brows furrowing. _Okay, I swear I heard someone_.

"I'll stop if you can't be quiet," a female voice hisses from down the hall. Cana narrows her eyes, creeping closer to the door the voices are coming from. There was a low, masculine groan, and Cana's mouth immediately twisted into a lecherous smirk. She leaned against the door and pressed her ear against it. _Oh man, this is some juicy stuff!_

"Oh my god, where did you learn to do that?" the masculine voice groaned. _Is that… is that Laxus?_ The card mage's eyebrows reached her hairline and her eyes sparkled with mischief. There was a muffled female hum followed by a low muffled moan. _Cmon mysterious lady! Say something again! I can't figure out whose voice that is!_

"And you say _I'm_ the screamer," the female said sarcastically. _OH MY GOD THAT'S LUCY!_

Cana's jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out at this revelation. _Holy shit! Laxus and Lucy are doing the nasty! That little sneak! How did she manage to keep this from me?!_

"Hey Cana, whatcha doin?"

She practically jumped out of her skin at Bickslow's whisper right behind her. She spun around and slapped a hand over Bickslow's grinning mouth.

"Shhh!" she hissed, pulling him down the hallway a little ways. She stood stock still for a moment listening intently. When another drawn out moan drifted from the door she sighed in relief before looking back at Bickslow's now excited face.

"Oh man! Who is it?" he whispers excitedly, pulling her back to the door where they both press their ears to it. He grins even wider and his eyes sparkle at the sound of another recognizable moan. "Oh shit it's bossman and cosplay queen!" he chirps. Cana looks at him suspiciously.

"How'd you know it was Lucy?" his face drops and his mouth snaps shut. Cana pokes him in the chest. "Have you been holding out on me, mister?"

"Uh….um…. I mean…." Bickslow sweated. His eyes focused on something behind her and his face drained of all color.

"What's going on over here?" Mira asked innocently. The two perverted mages snapped to attention with a pair of squeaks.

"HI MIRA!" Bickslow shouts, and Cana almost slaps him before realizing he was warning the two lovers in the room. Mira blinks and tilts her head.

"Are you two okay?" she asks in concern. Cana nods vigorously.

"Oh yea, just collaborating on something. A prank, actually." She babbles. Mira sweatdrops.

"Right. Well mind if I slip by? I need to grab something from the storage," Cana and Bickslow force smiles while side-eyeing each other in panic.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Laxus wrenches open the door and glares at the small group. Bickslow shrinks and tries to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. Lucy pops out as well, looking rather peeved. Cana stares at her incredulously.

"Laxus? Lucy? What are you two doing in the storage room?" Mira asks suspiciously, her blue eyes darkening and examining the two. Cana and Bickslow both look to the large slayer who grunts.

"I was giving him a back-rub," Lucy says simply and convincingly, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. Mira bristled slightly.

"Why were you giving him a backrub?" she asks dangerously, eyes narrowing at Laxus, who felt a single bead of sweat form at his temple. Lucy just shrugs.

"I lost a bet last night, and I had to give him a half-hour long backrub."

"In the storage room?" Mira prodded. Lucy just nodded.

"You kidding? I can't let those guys know I'm good at backrubs! They'd never leave me alone!" she exclaims. Mira nods slowly, but still eyes the two suspiciously.

"So you were giving Laxus a backrub, because of a bet, in the storage room, because you didn't want people to know you had massage skills?" she recounts slowly. Lucy scratches the back of her head.

"Well, when you put it that way, it does sound kind of weird…" she allows. Laxus mutters something under his breath.

"There you have it. Now what do you need Mira? I'd like to get back to my massage?" he grumbles irately. Mira sighs in defeat, seemingly accepting the explanation.

"I need another set of beer steins."

"Here," Laxus pulls a crate from seemingly nowhere and hands it to Mira. "Now will you all leave, please?" he finishes, exasperated. Mira waves him off and carries the crate back towards the main hall, muttering something about how she "could use a back rub too". Laxus glares daggers at Bickslow and Cana. The two pervy mages laugh awkwardly and slip back to the great hall. Once they were out of sight, Laxus leads the celestial mage back into the room and closes the door behind them.

Lucy grins at him and pushed him back into his chair, dropping to her knees between his legs and licking her lips. "Now where were we?"

"I don't buy it," Cana whispers, eyeing the doorway leading to the storage hall. Bickslow just shrugs and pointedly looks away. Cana examines him and his nervous stature before pulling him into a corner. "You know, don't you."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," he strains. Cana stares at him harder until he snaps. "Alright! Fine! They're totally banging, alright! Although I can't say for certain they _weren't_ just doing some weird back rub thing just now…" he admitted. Cana smirked deviously.

"Hey Bicks, wanna know a secret about that particular storage room?" she says in a sing song voice. Bickslow raises an eyebrow behind his visor. Cana leans in close to whisper in his ear. "There's a few peepholes in it. And I know exactly where to find them."

Bickslow looks at her, his lecherous grin matching hers. "Are we about to go peep on a pair of blonds getting down and dirty?"

"Hell yes, follow me!"

"Holy shit that's hot!" Bickslow whispers, gripping cana's arm. Cana can only nod as she watches the live porn in front of her. She bit her lip and purred a bit at the sight – Lucy was spread out on an old desk, writhing in ecstasy as Laxus thrust back and forth from his place between her thighs.

"Oh my god. If they filmed themselves going at it they would never have to take a job again!" Cana giggled. "Like seriously! I knew Laxus was hot, but I had no idea he was _this_ delicious! And Lucy? Wow. She's hot as hell naked, but getting shagged? Damn. I'd bang her, and I'm not even that into girls!" Bickslow stared at her in awe. Cana shifted. "What?"

He snatched her face and slammed their lips together. "Cana, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met," he said in awe. Cana tore off his visor and pounced on him. The two then ripped each other's clothing off until they were imitating the events taking place in the room next to them.

 **I love those two being pervs together.**

 **On a side note, where did the whole "Lucy smells like strawberries and honey" thing come from? Like, is it a canon statement or is it just something a fanfic writer made up a long time ago that has just kind of become an accepted truth by everyone? Oh and I just realized that I never really established Gajeel and Levy's mating... tbh I kinda forgot those two** ** _weren't_** **actually canon until recently, and only in the managa, since the anime hasn't even reached it yet.**

 **So basically, here's the background timeline for Gajevy that I never mentioned. Gajeel marked Levy sometime before the Games, but after the training period (that got wasted in the spirit world). They got fully mated (more on this concept in a later chapter) sometime shortly after the games, or possibly during. I realize this timeline is kind of strange and not overly logical, but just go with it.**

 **Now to explain the timeline for the rest of the story. As of this point in the story, the eclipse celestial spirits arc hasn't started yet. I realize that arc starts quite quickly after the games in canon, but for the sake of this fic, there's about a 2-3 month (or something) time period between the two arcs. As I've said previously, I'm going to follow canon events as closely as possible, so this fic will run through the Tartaros arc (and the frozen giants village arc, since that one goes straight into Tartaros).**

 **Anywhoosies, the next chappies outta be worth the double non-smut posting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo yo yo I don't own Fairy Tail wut wut wut**

 **More smut. This one gets... well let's just say animalistic. I also love writing Cana as a total perv. So here's part 1.**

Chapter 7 "The Marking, Pt. I (or, Cana Has No Concept of Boundaries)

Lucy POV

I stretch languidly, working warmth into my still asleep muscles, before taking a chance to look at my bedmate. His spiky blonde hair was in complete disarray, and his usually stoic face was peaceful. I carefully disentangled our nude limbs, trying to be as careful as possible so as not to wake him. Shivering, I slip my panties on before grabbing Laxus' dress shirt from the night before. I took my time pushing each button through each slit, savoring the way his scent clung to the silky purple fabric. I stop to face the fill length mirror. The shirt is long enough to reach mid thigh, and even though my nipples are poking the smooth fabric, I'm probably decent enough to run down to the kitchen. There shouldn't be anyone else in the house today anyways. I smile at Laxus' sleeping form again before my stomach grumbles and I'm reminded of what I was doing in the first place. I tip toe out of his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind me.

I hear Bickslow's snores as I pass his designated guest room and I can't help but smirk. They may be a bit more respecting of personal boundaries than my own team, but the Thunder Legion is definitely as prone to invading houses. Y'know, I should save up for a larger place. Somewhere with a few spare rooms – maybe then my team can have somewhere to sleep other than my bed.

It would be nice to not have to worry about waking up next to a furnace, with frozen skin, being suffocated by blue fur, or being violently cuddled by a suit of armor. At least Wendy doesn't do it…

Wait a second… Team Natsu isn't even the only ones who sneak into my bed! Cana does it, too, which generally leads to stubbing my toe on a liquor bottle… Juvia straight up stole my bed once, and it took me the whole following day to get all the water out of my comforter. Ill admit, I definitely don't mind when I come home to find my sexy secret lover in my bed…

Wait what was I thinking about again?

I hear a clank and shuffling coming from the kitchen and I rub my eyes. Well, Bicks is here, so it's probably Evergreen. Freed is generally awake and doing something much earlier. Luckily, the haughty woman and I have an unspoken agreement of not bothering each other in the morning. I turn the corner and -

"KYAAA!"

There, in Laxus' kitchen, (or kitchen counter to be more specific) was Cana – which, given her habit of breaking and entering, isn't all that strange in itself. However, I was certainly not expecting to see her almost completely naked – she was seriously only wearing panties. Her breasts were bared to the world, and were only covered by her long tresses. She was perched calmly next to the sink. She smiles at me sleepily and takes another bite of her bowl of cereal before waving at me with the spoon.

"Morning Luce! Want some cereal?"

I stared at her incredulously, holding the shirt closed despite the fact that it's already buttoned and shes already seen me naked a lot. "C-Cana! What – I mean – WHY ARE YOU IN LAXUS' KITCHEN?" I shriek, cheeks burning.

Wait, should I be concerned? I mean, I know me and Laxus aren't official but…

"The better question is why are _you_ in Laxus' kitchen, hmmm?" she smirks, eyes twinkling with her weird brand of perverted mirth. My train of thought screeches to a halt and I flounder a bit.

"I-uh-um, you see… It was… I was giving him a backrub!" I blurt out. Despair drops into a pit in my stomach as her smirk become a giant, lecherous grin. I take a step back.

"A backrub, huh? Damn girl, I didn't know you got off on giving other people backrubs!" she teased, pointedly slurping a few lucky charms from her spoon. "But really, if that's a backrub, I must've been doing them all wrong," she waves her spoon nonchalantly, her eyes showing clearly how much she was enjoying making me uncomfortable. I sputter for a moment before tossing an oven mitt at her smug face with an embarrassed trill. It hits her straight in the face and she starts laughing, dropping her bowl in the sink next to her before sliding down to clutch her stomach while she guffawed. "Oh my god, Lucy! You're face is so red!"

"Sh-shut up, Cana!" I stutter, feeling my face burn.

" _Oooooh Laxus! You're so biiiig!"_ she mimics my voice and my face gets even redder somehow. " _Oh yea baby, give it to me!"_ she continues. I pounce on her, latching onto her back and trying to cover her mouth, practically sobbing in mortification. She cackles harder despite wobbling on her feet from my assault. She drops her voice hilariously low, and starts to crudely imitate Laxus. " _Oh Lucy, you're so wet for me baby!_ " she then goes back to mimicking me with " _Oh please make me cum, Laxus!"_

 _"_ OHMIGOD CANA SHUTUP!" I screech, squirming around her and trying to get her into a wrestling hold. She trips and we land in a heap on the floor. We struggle back and forth a bit until she pins me with a grin.

" _You've been a bad girl, Lucy. I'm going to have to fuck the bad girl out of you,"_ she mimicked Laxus again, again reciting word for word some of the things said last night. I pulled at her hair and we tumbled back into a wrestling match.

Laxus POV

I snap my eyes open at a shriek of mortification and sit up in bed. I immediately reach for my woman, but upon feeling nothing but warm sheets, I look around quickly. I hop out of bed, grabbing a pair of boxers and pajama pants from the top of my dresser. Awkwardly stumbling across the floor, I manage to pull on the clothes as I shoulder my way out of my bedroom door. Down the hall, I run into a similarly clothed Bickslow who looks just as confused as me. We hear the sounds of a scuffle mixed with girl's voices coming from the kitchen.

Wait… Is that Cana?

Is she imitating me? What the fuck?

I skid around the corner and freeze at the sight, mouth dropping open. Half a second later, Bickslow collides with me and stumbles to gain his footing before freezing as well. His mouth drops lower than I thought possible, his eyes popping out.

Lucy and Cana were rolling around in a barely clothed heap, groping at each other as they try to overpower the other. Both were only in their panties, while Lucy was wearing my shirt and Cana was simply bare-chested. Lucy managed to flip her onto her back and straddled her, pinning her arms above her head and giving us an eyeful of her cleavage spilling out the shirt. Bickslow made a strange whining noise and the two women stopped and looked at us with wide eyes.

Did… did I just walk into a porno? What the fuck?

Bickslow couldn't make his mouth work and ended up just drooling. I, on the other hand, am a gentleman and am perfectly capable of speech.

"Hrn – guh – wha, why – my kitchen?"

Okay fine. I'm not much better. We all stood in frozen silence until… Oh no… I know that look. Cana's about to do something perverted.

She held Bickslow's gaze while she slowly raised her head. Lucy noticed and looked down at her in trepidation. The drunk's head gestured with her head for Lucy to lean down. Lucy hesitantly obeyed and Cana whispered in her ear. Quiet enough that I didn't outright catch it (although in all honesty I was so turned on by the fact that the intro to a goddamn porno was unfolding before my very eyes), she pulled back and smirked at Lucy. Lucy snuck a glance at me and her eyes widened. Her lips curled upwards in a barely there smirk and I just knew she was about to push me past all limits of sanity. Lucy nodded slightly and leaned back, the drunk leaning forward until they were both sitting up, still straddling each other. Then, Lucy locked eyes with me sensually before leaning forwards and –

Holy Shit! They're fucking kissing!

Bickslow made a strangled noise, but I couldn't even think of taking my eyes off what was unfolding before me. Not to mention I know I'm hard as a rock.

What? I'm a man.

A deep growl rumbled in my chest as I felt a rising possessiveness. Lucy let out a moan as the two women started fondling their breasts. The growl intensified and she moaned again louder. Oh fuck, its my growling that's making her moan. She locked eyes with me, and breathed out "Laxus…."

I snapped. Not even going to deny it

I roared and rushed forward, ripping Lucy from the card mage's lap and throwing her over my shoulder, before bounding up the stairs to my bedroom desperately. I vaguely sense Bicks pulling Cana behind him to his own room and Cana giggling. Lucy flails in my arm, apparently unhappy about being carried like a sack of potatoes. I toss her on the bed and pant in desperation. He arousal soaks each breath I take and my nostrils flare. I hardly register the feeling of scales growing across my cheekbones, pectorals, and forearms. I see my mate's eyes widen before her lips part and she breathes my name in a sultry voice. As her pupils blow up, her eyes hood in desire, that infuriating little pink tongue flicking out to wet her lips.

"MINE!" I roar as I pounce on her, literally ripping the shirt to shreds.

Lucy POV

I squeal as he pounces on me. _Oh my god, he's actually in dragonforce mode! Holy shit!_ I know I should feel fear at his visage – the patches of scales, the glowing eyes, the fangs – but all I can feel is arousal. I need to touch him. My fingers thread through his hair as he uses his teeth to tear my panties to shred. He takes a deep, long inhale, and I see his mouth water. The sight of this crazed man drooling from his place between my bare thighs with his hot breath teasing my soaked core… oh fuck, this is a sight I never could have even imagined. The pleasure of the sight is overtaken as soon as he buries his face between my folds, immediately exploring every nook, crevice, and fold he can reach with his tongue.

"FUCK, BABY!" I scream as he absolutely devours me like a starving man who has found the fruit of the gods. He groans, his large hands coming up to curl around my thighs and pull me even closer. In the back of my mind I wonder if he can even breathe – and then he manages to hit my g-spot with his tongue and I'm gone, my back practically snapping in two as I arch into his sinful mouth.

"You're mine… Lucy…" he groans on his way up my panting body. It's almost too much… he gave me no leniency. One climax after the other, he coaxed every bit of pleasure he could from my insides. I blush a little at how wet his lower face is – is that really all from me? And then he licks his face and fingers clean while staring into my eyes and I'm ready again. "You won't be able to walk by the time I'm done with you," he hisses menacingly, his words making my heart pound and insides clench. His scaled forearms flexed and he sat on his haunches, still breathing like a maniac. With an absolute inferno raging in his glowing eyes, he gropes at me desperately, flipping me over and back and twisting me around, seemingly trying to decide how he wants me. He teases me with the tip in each position, frustrating me more with each wild reposition. He roars again and plunges inside of me roughly as soon as he's figured out what position he wants. I hardly even register the position we're in – some strange yet fucking amazing variation of doggy style. I can hardly even catch my breath as he mounts me like a beast. He wastes no time and starts pounding into me viciously, his cock sliding against that wonderful spot with each pass.

This was primal. This was something only a dragonslayer could offer. In this moment, we weren't even human – we were animals, surrendering to primal instincts. My throat feels raw, but I can't stop the screams. His palm comes down on my quivering behind, the feeling making me howl. He responds in kind, throwing his head back and releasing some kind of animalistic roar. My muscles are on fire with strain but I can't stop. My limbs are trembling from the burn, protesting but refusing to slow down. His firm palm comes down again and again and again – each smack increasing the inferno more and more and more until I'm suffocating in the heat. My body alternates between trying to keep him seated as deeply inside of me as possible and trying to push him away. Sweat slicks both of our bodies and stings as it slides over the bite marks all over my body. He's already shot his load into me three times – and he hasn't stopped the pumping of his hips. I can hardly even handle it, but I can't stop my mouth from screaming for more, more, more.

We switch through multiple positions – I shove him onto his back and ride him viciously until his mouth wrenches open in a howl and he flips us and throws my ankles over his shoulders. His teeth scrape violently against my neck. His fangs pierce my skin and electricity spikes and skitters through my veins, stimulating every nerve ending it passes. "Ngh… yes… Laxxxx…us…" I gasp, lungs aching in their attempt to suck in the air they crave. His chest rumbles and presses closer to my own, crushing my breasts between us. His large hands cup my backside, rolling our hips together. His mouth smashes against mine, teeth nipping and biting my lips, our tongue dueling. Sliding his mouth away he buries his face in my neck, swirling his hips sensually as his hot breath pants erratically against my tender skin. He sucks viciously on my pulse point, groaning at my taste. The once-smooth planes of his back are rough from my nails. I pull his jaw to my own and gnaw on his lip between gasps.

The headboard has completely destroyed the wall it's banging against, and the power throughout the house has flickered multiple times. The pain and pleasure are no longer distinguishable, the sensations intertwined into new levels of passion. My ankles hook around his waist, pulling him close in time with his own rhythm, the force making my head rattle and eyes cross. My nails are tinged red from carving into his back, but he doesn't seem to mind – the pain only seems to spur him on more.

"MINE!" He snarls possessively, glowing eyes blazing. He pulls me to the edge and grabs each ankle, pulling them backwards and using his arms to add extra force to his thrusts. It almost feels like I'm being ripped in half and I love it. His neck is corded and every muscle in his body is straining beneath his sweat soaked skin, the black tendrils of his tattoo rippling with each jerky movement. He's pounding against the very end of my soaking wet, pulsing sex, and I barely register the positively filthy things we're saying to each other – things that might actually make Cana blush. The desperation shooting in our veins, we slam against each other frantically, a feeling even stronger than anything I've ever experienced building. It's as if our bodies had been possessed by ravenous beasts. The blaze between us is burning with more fury than I thought possible. I'm at the edge – and I fully expect to barrel over it into nothingness. I feel myself coming apart at the seams – I feel Laxus and I becoming one singular being, I can't tell where he ends and I begin. The roar of a dragon rips from his throat at the same time as I scream, and lightning crackles around us, licking every surface, sizzling across our skin pleasurably. My walls clench around him, milking him of his very soul while my own leaves me through my swollen lips. We are in the middle of lightning storm – we are two divine beings, soaring above even the heavens. My whites out, and all I can hear is my own blood pounding in my ears, all I can feel is pure, pleasure driven ecstasy. And then, my vision fades to black aside for spots dancing across my lids. I plummet back down to earth, the descent slowing the closer to the surface I become. My consciousness is fuzzy as it fades into a blissful sleep.

I barely register a weight falling down next to me and a feeling of warmth and completeness in the form of a strong pair of arms pulling me to a broad, firm chest. The last thing I hear is the voice of a godlike being whispering my name over and over into my hair.

"What the hell happened to the power?!"

Bickslow and Cana, who had returned to the guild a few hours ago after even the two pervs had exhausted themselves and couldn't handle the animalistic roars and banshee wails anymore, smirked at each other.

"Did they just take out the whole power grid?" Cana laughed in disbelief. Gajeel fell over in a fit of guffaws. "Oh my god… Is the poor girl guna be able to walk?!"

 **Spoiler alert: The answer is "No, not really."**

 **DOn't worry, Part 2 will show up tomorrow. I'm tryin out the whole "Building suspense" thang ya'll other fanfic writers do. OOOOOOOOOOOOO get ready for adorable Laxus in the next chapter. It's quite a treat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yup.**

Chapter 8 "The Marking, Pt II (or, Laxus Gets All Emotional and Lucy Hits Him With a Pillow; or, Laxus Sticks His Foot in His Mouth Repeatedly)

Lucy POV

I groan in pain as I slowly open my eyes. The room is mostly dark, aside from a cordless light lacrima in the corner shining an amber glow over the room. I start to move my arm and groan again.

"Did I get fucked on a train, then thrown out and run over by it?" I moan out loud. There's an amused grunt from next to me and I turn my head to see Laxus spread-eagled on top of the covers. Oh, and completely naked as well. I sigh and close my eyes, finding that when I don't move, all I can feel is an immense satisfaction. A heady, pleasurable buzzing radiates from my limbs as well as the apex of my thighs. I purr and without thought start to roll over towards Laxus. Bad idea.

"Owwwww…." I whine pitifully. Laxus barely nods his head, his eyes still closed.

"Lie still and don't move. It hurts less that way." He groans helpfully.

"But I wanna touch you," I whine, managing a slow wiggle closer. He chuckles and groans as he wiggles close enough for our arms and shoulders to touch, linking our hands together. I let myself fall on my back and stare at the ceiling. My eyes focus on the light fixture.

"uh, Laxus? Your lights are burnt out. Like, there's scorch marks," I say slowly. Laxus grunts.

"Along with all the other electrical things in the room," he says, a hint of a smile forming on his lips. I sigh and close my eyes.

"I just wanted to say – that that was the most ridiculous, incredible, amazing, almost scary sex ever," I praise managing swing my head to the side and press a small kiss to his shoulder. He laughs only to transition into a groan when his back started to hunch. He flops his head over to look at me.

"I agree, completely." He says. His eyes narrow and examine my face. I, however, am busy staring at his face and the bruised, slightly cut bottom lip. He swallows hard and closes his eyes. "I'm almost afraid to look at our bodies. Judging by your lower lip and jawbone, we have a few battle scars."

"I was thinking the same. Your lip is cut, by the way," I add. He grunts.

"Okay. I'm gonna do it, Blondie. I'm gonna sit up," he snnounces. With a mildly hilarious noise of strain he pulls himself up to a sitting position, dropping into a slouch. He slowly lifts his arms with a wince and tries to tenderly stretch his muscles. He looks down at me and inhales sharply, eyes widening. "Oh my God, Lucy. I'm… I'm so sorry! Are you okay right now?" he breathes fearfully, his wide eyes raking over my body in concern. I nod.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing I look pretty scary. Okay. We can do this. We can stand up." I say with determination.

"Alright, but let me stand first and help you, okay?" he pleads. I want to protest and say something about how I can stand up myself, but as I start to sit up, I decide to let him be chivalrous. It takes him a whole minute to stand up, and I gasp when I fully see the scratch marks across his back. He grunts and turns around, making me gasp again at even more scratchmarks, combined with various lovebites, hickeys, and bruises. He even has a bruise around his pelvic area, although luckily his shaft appears unharmed.

"Oh shit, Laxus. You should see yourself!" I gasp, guilt washing over me. He just grunts.

"Same to you, babe," he mutters, his eyes full of guilt. He reaches out a hand and I slowly take it, gritting my teeth through the pain as I work with him to pull me to my feet where I wobble unsteadily before grabbing onto his arm for balance. "Ready to look in the mirror?" he asks drily. I nod and we both turn to see our reflections in the full length mirror.

"Holy shit!" I gasp while he sucks a breath in through his teeth. We were definitely battered. I slowly took stock of my injuries – bruises that look exactly like his fingers were around my waist, on my upper arms, and on my lower leg. Bite marks with dried flakes of blood adorned my neck, chest, and even one on my lower stomach. I had hickeys all over my neck, collarbones, and breasts, _as well as_ a few on my inner thighs and just above my pubic area. My lips were slightly swollen, the bottom a bit extra puffy with a pair of cuts shaped like teeth. We look like we had the roughest sex ever – which I guess we kind of did.

I'm choosing to ignore the remnants of all of our releases.

I catch Laxus' guilty, ashamed eyes and I frowned. "Laxus, I'm only going to say this once, because I shouldn't _have_ to say it more than once. Don't you dare feel guilty about these marks. Yes, were a little more banged up than normal, but you know what? Absolutely fucking worth it," I scold. His lips curl a little into the beginnings of a smile. "Seriously. Last night? Or… a day ago… whatever, we can figure out what day it is later. Anyways – it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life. Yea, I'm feeling sore and probably can't walk on my own right now, but again – _it was worth it_. Besides, if you feel guilty for these marks? That means I'm just as guilty for your marks. So if one of us is guilty, the other is too. And I don't really feel all that guilty, so you must not be either. Enough said," I finish with vigor. He turns us to face each other and leans down to press a chaste, soft kiss to my lips.

"Alright. Since my celestial princess should never, _ever_ feel guilt, I guess I'm not allowed to feel guilty this time," he breathes, smiling warmly. His eyes hold my gaze, and suddenly I feel more loved than I've ever felt in my life. His eyes are so warm, so unbelievably full of passion and love, I feel my heart swell. In the back of my mind I knew…

I was in love with Laxus Dreyer.

I grab his face and for a passionate kiss that ends quickly with a pained groan from each of us. He gently strokes my cheek and chuckles. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think we need to avoid anything sexual for a little while. A day, at the very least," he smirks, pulling an expression of exaggerated disappointment, making me giggle. He leans forward and gently kisses my forhead. "Alright Blondie, I don't know about you, but I think a hot bath sounds wonderful."

I sigh dreamily at his suggestion, nodding happily. I try to take a step and my legs give out – but his arms shoot out to catch me. He grits his teeth but succeeds in taking me into his arms to carry me, bridal style. The position makes me blush and my lips curl upwards. He walks towards the Master bathroom, grimacing with each step, and I try not to laugh. He sets me down on the bathroom counter and puts a hand against his back. I snort a little.

"Okay, so I apologize for that. That is definitely not the facial expression I wanted to make when I finally had a chance to carry you like that. Pretty sure whatever my face is doing right now is something I would never normally do in your presence, to be honest," he laughs before pecking a quick kiss to the end of my nose. When he turns around to stoop over and fiddle with the faucet, I frown.

"After this, we really need to take care of some of those scratches I gave you. Like, they're pretty deep," I mutter embarrassed. Laxus just gives a chuckle and stands up to let the now hot water fill up the wonderfully large, Jacuzzi-style tub. I take his hand and pull it to my face, kissing each knuckle while holding his gaze. He steps between my thighs, and wraps his arms around me tenderly, tucking my head under his chin. I feel desire start to heat my blood and my thighs automatically tighten around his hips. He groans out loud and I feel his member twitch.

"Ah shit! Don't get hard now you stupid thing!" he moans in exasperation. I giggle and just tighten my arms.

"As crazy as it sounds, I'm actually getting wet right now. So you're not alone, babe." At this he makes a whimper sound and takes a deep breath. "Ugh. Is it even possible for us to not be turned on by each other? Like, seriously, I wanna fuck you every time we get close to each other," I mumble. I feel Laxus freeze and tense. Before I can look up to see what's wrong, he relaxes himself and I can't help but wonder if I even felt him freeze in the first place. We hold each other until the bath fills.

He steps away to turn off the water before coming back to help me down off the counter. I let him carry me and we slide into the tub with mutual moans of satisfaction. He leans back against the side of the tub, holding my back to his chest and letting my body nestle between his legs. I exhale deeply and let the hot water sooth my sore muscles. He lazily lets his hand caress my chest and shoulders, his touch light. He squirts a bit of soap into his palm and starts massaging it upon every place he trails his fingers, gently cleaning the blood and various other bodily fluids from my skin. I moan at the feeling. He kisses my shoulder. "Lean forward so I can get your back, Blondie," he purrs. I follow his instruction. Suddenly, he tenses up completely.

"Oh shit," he breathes from behind me. I turn back to look at him curiously only to see him white-faced. I try to twist to see my back, but my muscles protest.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask. "Is everything alright?"

His mouth opens and closes before settling into an awkward fake grin. He gently moves me forward, his movements jerky, before scrambling out of the tub. I squawk in protest of being jostled so and look at him curiously. His eyes are terrified, his face white. He makes a horribly unconvincing smile that I'm guessing was meant to be reassuring, but really just ended up being uncomfortable.

"Uh, yea babe! Um, I uh, hold on. I'll be right back. I just gotta go do something quick. I swear, it'll just take a second!" he stammers, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist as he bolts/limps out of the room, trailing puddles of water behind him.

"Laxus? What the hell? Where are you going?" I call after him angrily. What the fuck is wrong with him? I try to pull myself back up out of the tub but hiss as my muscles protest. I slump back into the water testily and surrender. That asshole better be back soon.

Laxus POV

I leaned my head against the wall, staring at the communication lacrima in my hand. Oh god… what have I done…

Gajeel's words echoed on constant repeat. I had hoped, oh so hoped, that what I saw wasn't as big a deal as it was, but I was wrong.

 _Sounds like you gave her the final mark, Sparkplug._

Oh no… I've taken her life away from her forever…

 _Huh? What mark? Describe it._

 _Shit sparky. Have you even told her she's your mate yet?_

I tremble and clench my fists.

 _Get your ass in there and tell bunnygirl. You can't wait any longer, man. She's already bound to you for life. Look… I'm sorry, alright? I know you were hoping for a different answer, but it's the truth. Yes, the mating process involves steps or checkpoints or whatever you wanna call it, but if she has that mark? It means you've gone through them all._

Will she hate me? She would have every right to. Her eyes were so trusting… god, her eyes were actually filled with love. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I've fucked it up.

I wanted to try and ease her into the whole mate thing. I wanted to get her to fall in love with me first. Hell, ideally I would have kept it from her until I married her. I wanted to make sure being with me was something she truly wanted, since I have no doubt her agonizingly noble personality would have agreed immediately once told of the ramifications. Even if she had no feelings for me at all, she would stay with me once she heard the consequences I would have to endure. And I don't want that! I can't take her life from her! I want… no I _need_ her to choose me on her own.

But now I've taken any choice she may have had.

I take a deep breath and mechanically walk back into my room, tossing the communication lacrima on the bedside table, next to the shattered lamp.

 _Get your ass in there and tell bunnygirl!_

I hesitate on my way back to the bathroom. I try to force my face to relax, try to force my body to exude calm. I take one last deep breath, trying in vain to steady my nerves. I come around the corner.

"What the hell, LAxus?" she pouts at me immediately. I blink and can't help but bark out a laugh at the sight. She was just… so cute. She looked like an angry kitten who got its tail pulled. She glared at me and I could tell she was about to change from cute-angry lucy to scary-lucy if I didn't move fast.

"Sorry, sorry, just had to do something." I stammer, sliding back into the tub. Luckily, she allowed me to before she turned herself around and sat on my stomach. She crossed her arms and huffed. I gulped nervously. Although, mostly because she was currently putting her cleavage on display, as well as pressing her core against my bare stomach. My cock twitches and I groan.

"Oh god, Lucy. You're making me hard again," I groan, throwing a hand over my eyes. She snorts and wiggles her hips, getting me completely hard. I hiss and remove my hand to look at her pleadingly, only to find her with a stubborn scowl.

"Good. It'll be a fine punishment for you," she chirped. I raised an eyebrow. "Now, tell me whats wrong, mister stoic!" she demands, poking my cheek. I look to the side in shame, the heavy weight in my chest immediately returning. Can I do it now? Should I do it now?

I mustve been quiet for too long because she reached behind herself and gave my hard member a single, languid stroke, making me release a strangled, surprised groan. MY eyes snapped back to her and she crossed her arms again. "My god, woman! You're diabolical!" Her eyes glinted dangerously and she swiveled her hips to make her point. "Please stop, Lucy. I – I'll tell you, alright!" I begged. She stared at me intently, waiting.

I can't get my mouth to work. My heart is beating far too fast, and I can tell I'm trembling. I keep opening and closing my mouth, failing each time to make a sound.

This is it. As soon as I say it, she'll be gone forever.

Wait, what's that sound? Is she hyperventilating? Did I say it already? I open my eyes to see her looking at me with deep concern, but her chest his rising and falling normally. Wait… is that sound coming from me?

I'm suffocating. I'm suffocating. I'm suffo-

"LAXUS!"

I open my eyes to find Lucy leaning over me and holding my face tenderly. Her eyes a almost crazed with worry, and her thumbs brush away something from my cheek. Wait, am I crying?

"Laxus, you're alright! Just breathe!" she soothes. I take a few deep breaths to try and calm myself but I can hardly get the air into my lungs. Her voice sounds so far away, but I can see her lips moving. Is this even real?

"Laxus, please! You're alright!" her voice is so beautiful… "Laxus. Laxus Dreyer. Tell me what's wrong!"

I'm about to break you. I fucking love you, but I'm about to destroy you. Oh god what have I done.

"I love you, Laxus!"

I freeze, my eyes snap open and I stare at her wildly, grabbing her waist and sitting up straight. She grabs onto my shoulders with a squeak and looks at me with slight terror and a blush. I can only blink.

"What did you say?" I ask. It can't have been real. It was my mind playing tricks on me. She blushed and look away, embarrassed, and fiddles with the ends of her hair. I grab each side of her face and look deep into her startled eyes. "Please, Lucy. What did you say?" I beg. She swallows thickly and mumbles something. I strain my ears to hear, and while it kind of sounds like "I love you", I can hardly make it out. "Please. Louder. I need… Please say it again." She takes a deep breath and seems to steel herself, puffing out her chest and looking at me defiantly.

"I love you, Laxus Dreyer," she says plainly, her voice only quavering a little. I blink. My brain shorts out and I think I might be grinning but I can't really feel my face right now.

"This is real, right? I'm not dreaming?" I ask out loud. Lucy raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"You dream about me in the bathtub often?" she shakily says, her eyes guarded. I shake my head.

"I mean, sometimes, yea. I meant the you telling me you love me part," I say. Her eyes lose some og the guardedness. I know I'm grinning now, I can feel it. My heart actually feels like it's soaring. "Say it again!" I ask giddily.

"Not until you say it back, Sparky. Kinda feelin this is one way here," she says drily. Oh shit, have I not said it yet? I pull her face close to mine, and pour as much love and passion as I can into my gaze.

"Lucy Heartfilia. I love you, too. I love you more than anything I've ever loved in my life. And I mean that with all of my soul," I declare. Her eyes brighten and she throws herself forward to hug me tightly. "Now say it again, please!" I ask excitedly.

"I love you!"

I purr and nuzzle her face. "I love you too, my celestial princess." She giggled, apparently just as giddy as I am.

"My beloved Lightning Dragon," she purrs back. I kiss her, hard, but awkwardly have to pull away with a groan.

"Dammit. Why couldn't this happen when we _weren't_ too bruised to kiss?" I mumbled. She starts laughing and I join her.

Now, I'm not a romantic man. I find sappy romance to be disgusting in most cases. But I'm not even ashamed to admit that what followed was an entire half hour of us holding each other and saying "I love you" back and forth. When the water became luke warm, I helped us stand, keeping our now pruned fingers intertwined, and we tenderly dried each other off, planting soft kisses across each other's bodies. She still wobbled a bit as she walked, but the hot bath seemed to help both of us a lot – although it could also have something to do with the mild healing tonic I mixed with the water. She turned to lead us back into the bedroom and I froze again, seeing the distinctive mark between her shoulder blades. It was almost rune-like and fluid, very similar to the marking Gajeel gave Levy, only with a slightly more electric look. As I look at it, I see it spark lightly. She noticed my stopped form and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you okay, Laxus?" she asks softly. I grit my teeth and suck in a deep breath. Okay, maybe it'll be okay after all. She just said I love you. She said it first, even. Maybe… maybe she'll be fine with the choice.

"I've been trying to tell you something since we first… uh, not to ruin the mood or anything, but since we first fucked," I started slowly. I nodded towards the bedroom. "Let's go sit down."

She complied, trying to hold back her curiosity. I took another deep breath to try and sooth the weight of dread crushing my chest, but still couldn't quite find the words. She waited patiently for an entire minute of silence, before she sighed.

"Damn Laxus, just blurt it out. Stop overthinking how you're going to say whatever it is," she suggests. I twitch. She huffs. "Seriously, just say-"

"I WANT TO FUCK YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

I wanted to slap myself. Goddammit, how the hell is _that_ what came out of my mouth. Lucy looked at me funny. Ok let me try again.

"Uh, I mean, CARRY MY BABIES!"

"Laxus, what the fuck dude?"

Oh my god kill me now. What is wrong with me?! I slap myself.

"I WILL KILL ANY OTHER MAN THAT TOUCHES YOU!"

Lucy smacked her own face this time. "Jesus, Laxus! What the hell?"

I cringe and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to say the right words!" I argue. Lucy gives me a look. Okay. I can do this. It's three fucking words.

"YOU'RE MY MATE!" I manage to yell. I grin madly in triumph and turn to Lucy in happiness. She just sat there with her eyes wide and completely frozen. My expression turns to terror with each passing second of silence.

"That. Uh. That explains a lot," She offers, and I can practically hear her brain trying to work through this new information. I nod slowly.

"You can, um, take your time," I offer awkwardly, making myself more comfortable on the bed. She continues to sit, frozen. My heart pounds against my ribcage. I close my eyes to try and calm my breathing.

The first step is done. Now all I can do is wait for her to react. God I hate waiting.

I try to meditate until I manage to reach a relative calm. I wait patiently. Finally, after – I kid you not – an entire _hour_ , Lucy shifts to look at me.

"Okay. Sure. Let's do it," she says simply. I open one eye to peek at her. She turns fully and smiles at me.

"Wait… what?"

"Let's do it. I love you and you love me, we make a great match, let's do it. I mean, I know you don't really have a choice and stuff, but my decision is yes. Don't we like have to do steps or something?" she continues. I open both eyes and stare at her in astonishment.

"Wait… you… want to be my mate? You… want to be with me for… y'know… life?"

She shrugs. "I know it probably sounds weird, but I'm surprisingly excited about the concept. I don't know why, but I've always felt a tiny pull towards you. And even though up until now our relationship has really only been sex, I've been getting these feelings that there is much more between us. I'm more than willing to give it a shot. After all, I _do_ love you, ya big oaf," she playfully nudges me. I have a feeling my face resembles that of a child who just got told they've been given an entire toystore. I scramble up to my knees and hold her face between my hands.

"You really mean it?" I ask, just to make sure. She flicks me on the forhead.

"I'm a celestial mage, babe. We mean what we say," she says flatly. I kiss her as hard as I can without hurting either of us. When I pull away she cocks her head.

"So I don't remember all of it, but I think there's some kind of marking thing we gotta do?" she says. I laugh awkwardly and sit back, sweatdropping.

"So… uh…. Funny story actually…" I begin. _Funny story? The fuck? Why am I starting this with that intro?_ Lucy's eyes narrowed.

"You totally marked me already, didn't you," she deadpans. I hang my head in shame, nodding. She sighs, but is still calm. "Well, there's like more than one marking we gotta do, right?"

I hung my head still. Sweat formed at my temples. I could feel her staring at me. "Laxus…." She says warningly. I straighten up.

"Okay so don't get mad, but-"

"LAXUS!" she shrieks angrily. "DID YOU SERIOUSLY MARK ME FULLY BEFORE EVEN TELLING ME IM YOUR MATE?!" she screams.

"I…uh… maybe…" I mutter, shrinking further back into the bed. She grabs a pillow and starts smacking me with it.

"YOU DUMMY! WHAT THE HELL!" she bawls.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE! THAT'S LIKE SAYING YOU 'ACCIDENTALLY' MARRIED ME!"

"I wasn't thinking!" I cry out.

"STOP MAKING IT WORSE YOU IDIOT!"

Quite a while later, once Lucy tired herself out from smacking me around with a pillow (which actually was starting to hurt somehow), she huffed and curled up under the covers, facing away from me. I hesitate and sigh, making to take my own pillow in order to go take my place on the couch. She grabs my arm firmly, but keeps her face turned away.

"You will go get me food and bring it to me. You will then get under these covers and cuddle the fuck outta me. Do you understand?" she demands calmly but firmly. I stare at her in disbelief before squeaking (something I will never admit to) out a "Yes, Ma'am!" and hustling to the dresser and putting on pants as I leave the room.

An hour later, with bellies full of scrambled eggs and toast, I curled myself around my mate and inhaled her scent happily, eyelids drooping.

"You're an idiot. You know that, right?" I hear. I nod. "I'm also not letting you completely off the hook. I'm too tired right now to think of a punishment, and as much as I loathe to say it, ill be too horny to think of it once I get enough sleep. So next week. Next week I will think of a punishment for your stupid face," she continues, ending with a yawn. I nod again.

"Perfectly understandable. And I plan on doing anything I can to make it up to you," I breath, drifting off to sleep.

"Idiot" she mutters under her breath.

I just smile.

 **I don't really have anything witty to say. *Shrugs***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter.**

 **Sorry about waiting so long to update this time (oh no a whole... few days), I'm trying to pace myself better by giving wait times but then I forgot about it. On a side note: Lucy seriously has her privacy invaded like** ** _constantly_** **. By** ** _everyone_** **. I'm surprised the woman has any social barriers left after over a year (technically, like, eight) in that guild.**

Chapter 9 "Levy (or, Poor Lucy Never Gets a Normal Bathing Experience; or, The Recap Episode)

Lucy POV

I groan under my breath as I take a seat at the bar, automatically ducking when a beer glass sails over my head. I yawn and try to steel myself for the appearance of a certain demon bartender.

"Good Morning, Lucy! Haven't seen you in a few days!" Mirajane chirped happily. I smile tiredly. "The usual, right?" I just nod and sit peacefully, trying to ignore the rabble behind me. I got Laxus to promise not to make sex-eyes at me in the guild hall for the forseeable future, so I relaxed, knowing he wasn't going to swing by and make my libido do backflips. He also agreed to keep his distance in the guild – since being near him seems to have similar effects. And goddammit, I'm mad at him! He needs to be punished _somehow_. "What's with the sour face?"

I start at Mira's teasing voice, shaking my head. "Nothing, just a lot on my mind," I offer vaguely. She raises an eyebrow, and I feel a shiver down my spine as her eyes examine me. She shrugs and places my usual strawberry milkshake in front of me, gliding off to take another order. I sip my drink slowly, humming at the familiar, wonderful taste.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy greets happily, sitting down next to me. I grin at her.

"Hey Levy! What's up?" I respond. She flicks my forhead teasingly. "Ow!"

"Where've you been, girl? I checked with Mira but she didn't say you were on a job or anything, and you weren't at your house?" she asks, slightly suspicious, although the gleam in her eyes shows that she's hoping for some juicy gossip. _And oh, this would be SUCH juicy gossip._

"Yea, sorry about that. I decided to go train with Capricorn and Loke for a few days. Try and get better at this whole second origin thing, y'know," I lie smoothly. Levy sighs.

"Well that's boring. I was hoping you'd found a secret lover and shacked up with them," she sighs wistfully. I swallow hard, but manage a convincingly non-guilty smile. She side eyes me and it takes every ounce of my debutante training to keep my face passive. She smiles and I breathe a sigh of relief in my head. "Anyways, you gotta come to the spa with me! After all, I'm sure you could use it after all that training."

I hear Laxus snort from his table upstairs and Gajeel guffaws from his corner. I glare at the iron slayer, considering I'm not even within eye-sight of Laxus. Levy huffs and puts her hands on her hips.

"Am I missing something here? Like, why does Gajeel keep laughing at you for seemingly random things? He won't tell me!" she whines, giving me puppy-dog eyes. I gulp.

"Oh, well, y'know. He's just an ass," I offer calmly, smirking at the sound of Laxus choking on his beer above me. Levy giggles. "And a spa day sounds great! When should we go?"

Levy's eyes sparkle. "Now, of course! Finish that milkshake and let's go, girl!" she claps her hands together.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I laugh.

"HA!" I hear Cana squawk out a guffaw at a nearby table, and my face turns pink as I remember what lead up to the multi-day fuckfest I was still recovering from.

Oh my god. I don't know If I can look that woman in the eye.

I slurp the last remnants of my milkshake and hop up, grabbing Levy's hand and rushing to the door before everyone's favorite drunk could embarrass me further.

The walk to the spa was rather enjoyable, despite the soreness that hadn't completely left my body yet. I stretched my arms over my head as I walked, trying to alleviate at least some of the soreness. Once we'd arrived and checked in, we decide on hitting the hot springs first. And this is where I learn that I am not always aware of what my body looks like. I changed into a swimsuit dreamily, not really thinking about much of anything other than how awesome the hot springs are going to feel. I stride out of the changing room and approach the blissfull, steamy paradise.

I had used a special ointment made specifically to heal hickies on my lovebites, but I realize as I see my friends eyes widen that I forgot about the bruises.

You know, the ones that are obviously from a pair of hands gripping my waist and hips? Yea. Those.

I squeak and plunge most of my body under the water and we lock gazes awkwardly. Levy puts her hands on her hips and stares me down.

"Lucy. You got something you wanna tell me?" she says drily. I look around for an escape, but she takes a step closer.

"Eeep!" I spin around to dash out of the spring (because obviously running away couldn't _possibly_ make this situation any worse) and Levy shrieks loud enough for me to falter. She pounces on my back.

"LUCY! WHAT-! WHEN-! HOW-!" she splutters loudly. I spin around in confusion, and she slides down to grip me by the shoulders and shake me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU'RE A MATE!"

I freeze. "What? How did you find out?" I manage. She stops shaking me and gives me an odd look.

"Lucy… you have the mark on your back," she says slowly.

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?" I shriek, spinning around trying to see my own back in a ridiculous display. Levy snorts.

"Why don't you just tell me everything. For starters, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU MATED TO?" she demands. I can tell she's pissed, and I can't really blame her. I mean, she _did_ tell me immediately after she got mated to Gajeel, both the initial stage and the final stage. It's what lead to the small, black rune-like symbol between her shoulderblades. I look at her sheepishly.

"Um… Laxus…" I murmer. She stares at me.

"Uh, pardon?"

"Laxus. I'm Laxus' mate, alright?" I give in. Her eyebrows reach her hairline.

"What? When did that happen?"

"um, well… remember that big banquet party thing after the Games and the Dragons and stuff? In the palace?" I slowly lead. Levy narrowed her eyes at me.

"That's where you were, wasn't it? And why you were so weird when I found you later?" she surmises. I nod sheepishly, blushing. Levy facepalms. "That's what Gajeel found so funny," she mused. I huffed and crossed my arms. Her thoughtful face turned to one of understanding. "That's why he _still_ laughs at you randomly! YOU'VE HAD SEX AT THE GUILD HALL, HAVEN'T YOU?" she blurts.

I cringe and nod, playing with the ends of my hair. Levy sighs in exasperation. "Well, I mean, I have, too… but still! At least you _knew_ when I got a lover! I can't believe you lost your virginity and didn't tell me!" she whines. I look at her apologetically.

"I really am sorry. At first I was just comepletely caught off guards – I mean I never expected my first time to be in a storage room, in the Palace of Crocus, during a banquet, and with a man I'd barely even had a single, actual conversation with. I hadn't fully processed it, y'know?" I defend myself. "And, well, it just kinda kept happening… and happening… and I just kinda… I dunno. And we were trying so hard to keep it a secret, because, like… well, because of Erza, Mira, Master, and generally everyone. We just wanted to keep this thing we had going without dealing with the guild drama that was bound to happen," I continue to explain. Levy sighs in defeat.

"Alright, I guess I understand… but still!" she pouts.

"I know, Levy. I really did want to tell you, but then too many people kept finding out, and it was getting-"

"Wait… who found out? Are you telling me I'm not even the first outsider to know?" she asks, hurt. I hold up my hands and flap them, because that helps me think sometimes.

"I'm sorry! Literally _none_ of the other people who know were informed on purpose!" I bawled, turning red again. Even despite the water I could tell Levy was tapping her foot.

"So who all knows?" she monotones. I hang my head.

"The Thunder Legion, since apparently they went looking for him during the banquet, and according to Ever's not-so-subtle teasing, they heard us," I start, ears burning. "Gajeel apparently had run into Laxus before it even happened because I guess he saw that Laxus had chosen me as his mate and I guess he was the one to inform Laxus about the general ideas and stuff about mating…" I continue, seeing Levy nod thoughtfully. "And then… um… well we both kind of forgot about how we have other dragon slayers in the guild, and we, uh… y'know… in a room upstairs and I guess both Gajeel and…and…" I trail off, my face falling comically. "Oh god, I forgot! We corrupted Wendy! I'm such a terrible person!" I cry. Levy actually starts to laugh and I glare at her.

"I'm so sorry! But that's really funny! IT's terrible, and I shouldn't laugh, but it's really funny!" she chokes out. I splash her. "Fine. Any more?"

"Natsu somehow found out. He showed up afterwards at the guild that same day and ended up smelling Laxus all over me, and after I repeatedly smacked him on the mouth to get him to stop talking about it, he kinda just had this weird look of understanding and then BAM! He just knew. For all I know, I had some kind of invisible mark on me only dragons can see or some bullshit like that. I never know what to think about Natsu's intuition," I mumble. "And then…"

"Holy shit, there's more?"

"AND THEN…. Well Lisanna found out by coming by my house, trying to find Natsu, and Laxus was over, and there was this really awkward interaction where I was talking to her in my hallway in a robe with Laxus hiding in my apartment, and I'm not sure how, but she drew the conclusion that I was sleeping with Natsu, and more things happened, and Laxus decided to be a Neanderthal and rip open my door to roar something about how 'flame prick aint putting a hand on my woman', then things got more awkward, and it kinda just ended with Lisanna getting a Mira-smirk on her face and agreeing to keep it secret." I fire off, gasping as I ran out of breath. "And then…"

"Jesus, Lucy!"

"Are you going to let me finish?" I snap. Levy makes an exaggerated "zipping" motion across her lips. "And then… um… well Laxus had teleported us to the middle of the forest outside Magnolia, along the way to his house, and we started making out right away, and… Crime Sorciere kind of stumbled upon us on their way into town," I wince at the memory. "Meredy teased us a little, but Jellal just kind of awkwardly walked away." I continue. Levy's eyes bugged out and she clapped a hand over her mouth to contain her giggle. "Actually, he reacted pretty much exactly how you would expect." I finish drily. Taking a deep breath, I keep going. "And then…"

"Are you fucking serious, Lu?!"

"I know. And then… okay this one both is and isn't my fault. Yes, we were doing it at the guild again, BUT… we got away with it using a rather well acted improv scene involving me losing a bet and giving him a backrub but we had to do it in the backroom so the other guildmates won't know because if they knew I was good at backrubs they would never leave me alone. Or something. I think that's what we went for.," I trail off, brow furrowing. "Anyways. Doesn't matter. We got away with that one. At least, we should've. But Cana is a goddamn perv, and I'm guessing Bickslow spilled the beans, and while I don't know this for certain, I _think_ they spied on us. Apparently they sleep together sometimes, because a few days ago I come down from Laxus' room to find some breakfast and cana is on the kitchen counter, naked except for her panties, and eating cereal," I shudder at the memory. Levy tries to hide her laughter behind her hand. "Seriously. SO, if they hadn't peeped on us, then she would've definitely figured it out by then anyway. She apparently was at Laxus' house with Bickslow and heard… things," I finish, blushing bright red. Levy can't contain herself and erupts with laughter, tears trailing down her cheek as she hunches over.

I join in pretty quickly, after I get over the sheer mortification. When we finally quiet down, Levy puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Just because I feel like you've already been punished enough for trying to keep it secret, I'll forgive you. Oh, and it was also a pretty hilarious story so I can't really be mad about it," she smirks. "But you gotta promise you'll keep me in the loop from now on, kay? It's only fair!" she chides, wagging a finger. I give a small smile.

"Alright. I promise. And on that topic, mind helping me figure out a way to slowly, and I mean _SLOWLY_ , break the news to Erza? Without resulting in bodily harm to me or Laxus?" I plead. Levy bites her lip.

"Ummmm… maybe. I'll get back to you on that," she says nervously. "So. Give me the deets. Come on, you owe me!" she nudges me with her elbow and waggles her eyebrows in an uncharacteristically lecherous fashion.

"Please never do that with your eyebrows ever again. It makes you look like a blue haired Cana, and I don't think the world can handle another one of her," I groan, sinking into the water.

"Okay, let's start with Cana then. I'm always amused by her antics. Gimme the play-by-play on what happened after you find her inexplicably eating cereal in the nude."

I blush brighter but grin, and then I launch into the ridiculous tale of the time Cana somehow got me involved in the intro scene of a porno.

 **Dat perv Cana, tho.**

 **Was a recap episode neccessary? Not one bit. But that's just how this chapter ended up, since Levy would want to know everything. Keep giving me reviews, guys. I kinda love em. Like, I can see why other fanfic writers beg for reviews and like hold chapters hostage until they get a certain amount. And yes, I realize I used "Jesus" in this chapter. I probably should change it to "Mavis" or something, but I just like the way it sounds, despite being a serious continuity error. So deal with it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Why did Sally fall off the swing?**

 **She didn't have any arms.**

 **Knock Knock.**

 **Who's There?**

 **Not Sally.**

 **Thank you, thank you very much. And with that warm up, on to the show!**

Chapter 10 – "Gray (or, That's What I Call a _HOT_ Spring)"

It was supposed to be an average mission, something to not only help her with her rent but also to ease her back into the swing of things after the events of the Zodiac Rebellion. It was simple – track down a local group of bandits that were terrorizing a village, and then take them out for the rune knights. We had finished it swiftly – and I was exceedingly impressed with her power. She worked with her spirits even more artfully than before – and the spirits themselves seemed to have gotten a power boost. As much as that fucking playboy Loke irks me, I had to admit, he and Lucy worked well together. Even the bitchy mermaid made an appearance, and the resulting incident was surprisingly only aimed at the enemies – a rare occurrence according to Blondie, which was met with a blood-chilling glare when mentioned. After the rune knights arrived and began to cart off the unconscious mages (tied up excessively, courtesy of the pink haired maid), we decided to take a leisurely walk back to town rather than use my lightning.

After everything, I realized I had barely used my powers at all. I was so impressed it almost distracted me form the agitation I still felt at being unable to help during her battle with the celestial spirits. But she had insisted I stay on the mission I was working – The lightning storms were getting even more vicious by the day, and redirecting them was a full-time job only I could take. It was the most anxious few days of my life, waiting for her to come back. All I could do was consume as much lightning as I could, sending whatever spare power through the mate link I was able to, and trust that a group consisting of two S-Class mages, three dragonslayers, and a handful of S-Class potentials would be able to keep her safe.

It was quiet, and it was peaceful. We stumbled across a natural spring and she looked at me with wide chocolate pools, her lower lip sticking out. I feel a blush dust my cheeks – after all, I'm still getting used to the "love" thing – and I nodded.

We stripped down to our bare undergarments and hid our clothes in a safe place off to the side. Being the "big jerk" that I am, I was completely unable to stop myself from shoving Lucy into the water while she was dipping her toe daintily.

"KYAAA!" she shrieked, cutting off as hit the surface and sunk. She immediately surfaced, coughing and spitting. "You ass!" she spluttered. Her eyes glinted dangerously and she smirked at me. She drew her whip from seemingly nowhere, and before I could react, wrapped it around my ankle and pulled. I yelled in surprise before I, too, was claimed by the surprisingly warm water. I splashed around in an attempt to right myself. Lucy cackled maniacally at my efforts until I straightened up and narrowed my eyes at her. I flashed a cheeky grin before pulling a convincing look of surprise, focusing at something behind her.

"Woah! That's a crazy fish!"

Lucy spun around to try and see. "What? Where?"

I splashed a large amount of water at her while yelling, trying to withhold the smirk at her indignant shrieks. "Oh man! It just swam up to the surface and splashed you!"

She whipped back around and glared at me. I put my hands up innocently. "Oh man there it is again!" She snapped her head to the side and I threw more water at her.

"Laxus you butt!" She spluttered, wiping the water from her eyes. I wade closer to her and wrap my arms around her before crushing her to my chest and tucking her head under my chin.

"Don't worry, Lucy! I'll protect you from the fish!" I say dramatically. She mumbles a muffled protest against my skin and I reach around to splash her from behind. She squirms out of my arms and grins creepily at me for a second before diving into the water and disappearing. I'm not sure how exactly she managed to get behind me without me seeing her pale skin through the water, but she did it. Next thing I know I've got Lucy bursting from the water behind me and latching onto my back with a battle cry.

From then on it devolved into a splash match until one too many accidental gropes start to distract us. I corner her against a smooth rock and place my hands on either side of her body. The heat in her eyes darkened and her lips parted breathily. I took the chance to lean my mass against her, letting her body feel every inch of me. I reach beneath the water to cup her ass, lifting her enough to fit myself snugly between her thighs. She gasps as I slowly grind my hard member against her core. I stared into her eyes, smoldering, before leaning forward to capture her bottom lip between my teeth. She whimpered, clasping her hands behind my neck. I suck her lip into my mouth for a moment before releasing it with a pop. My lips skimmed down her jawline to nibble on her neck lightly, my tongue flicking out to collect the drops of spring water that slid down her alabaster skin. She gave a throaty moan and I ground our pelvises together harder. My fingertips caressed their way down her body, leaving a trail of goose bumps, until they teasingly circled her hip. Her panting spurred me on and I teased my way to the inside of her thigh, moving upwards and playing with the edge of her boyshorts.

"P-please baby…" she moaned and my pointer finger slipped beneath the cloth for a quick second before she pulled back. I look at her stupidly. "Not in the water, you idiot!" she groans, wiggling her way backwards in an attempt to get on top of the rock she was pinned to. I give her a little space until she finished crawling her way backwards, her back flat against the rock and her shins the only part of her in the water. I licked my lips at the sight – she had unintentionally presented me with perfect access to her core. She was at the perfect height and everything! My chest rumbled.

"Put your hands behind your head," I command. She props herself up to look at me in question. I smirk. "Just do it. Because you're about to throw your head back and you'll crack your head open otherwise."

Lucy cocks an eyebrow but obeys, looking at me curiously. Her curiosity turns to heat in the split second of realization she had before I slid her panties to the side and swirled my tongue around her sensitive nub. As I predicted, her head smacked backwards as she let out a long moan. I threw myself into my task with gusto, letting my tongue and fingers find all of her sweet spots that I've learned so very well. One of her hands left their place behind her head to tangle in my hair as I worked, pushing me closer. When her back arches and her hips seem to stutter against my face, I puff up in pride while she releases against my tongue. I licked my lips and hoisted myself up to kneel on the rock with her, ignoring the pain on my knees for a few seconds before grunting in annoyance. I picked her still panting form up in my arms and pressed her back against the face of the rock wall. I ground against he again, savoring the keening sound before reaching around beneath her hip to tug her panties to the side. One of her hands reached down between us to free my member from my wet cloth boxers, positioning it and rubbing it against her slick opening.

I had enough teasing. I slid past her hand all the way to the hilt. We smashed our mouths together and devoured each other while I started up a hard rhythm with my hips. I swallowed her sounds of pleasure greedily, reaching up with one hand to pull down her bra cups so her glorious nipples could get stimulation from the friction between our chests. I growled at the feeling of the hard little nubs rubbing and pressing against my chest. Her walls quivered and she wrapped her arms around my head to pull my face against her neck. I nipped at her skin, letting one hand slide up her body to cradle the back of her head to protect it from the rock. She belts out a wail and her body convulses against mine, her release dripping down my shaft with each stroke. I slow my hips down just enough for her to catch her breath, before leaning back at the waist for a better angle. She was no effectively sitting in my lap while standing, being supported by both my hands on the luscious globes of her ass, with her hands straight out and gripping my shoulders. The slightly altered position offered a glorious view of her bouncing breasts and pleasured face as I kept pounding into her tight, magnificent body. The fire grew quickly, burning hotter and hotter with each desperate thrust and with each sweet sound falling from her lips until –

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LUCY?!"

The painfully familiar voice halted me, but through the fog of lust and pleasure it took me a moment to register what was happening – allowing Lucy's immediate startled flailing to throw us off balance enough to tip over into the water. I heard another splash and Lucy was pulled from my arms amidst a drastic temperature shift, which was followed by a VERY different pair of arms grabbing my shoulders and throwing me out of the now freezing water. There was too much going on for me to properly get a handle on the situation so I was only able to go on the defensive and dodge multiple ice spikes being sent my way as soon as I landed on the gorund.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I hollered, still unable to gain my footing. The familiar ice mage was throwing everything he had at me and I'm pretty sure that's Lucy yelling at him angrily. "LET ME PUT MY DICK AWAY AT LEAST!" I shout. Luckily, he either obeyed the request or was stunned enough to halt his onslaught long enough for me to 1: do as I said and tuck myself back into my boxers, 2: gain enough footing to ground myself, and 3: start to use my magic. As much as I wanted to fry the stripping popsicle, I knew he was Lucy's friend, and was most likely just trying to protect her, so instead of immediately taking him out I just evaded, deflected, and cut through his attacks until Lucy managed to get on land and tackle him from the side. I grit my teeth at the sudden, incredibly strong urge to rip his limbs from his body as soon as my mate's bare skin collided with his shirtless self. He must be pretty pissed though, because he immediately slipped out of her grasp and fired another attack at me, which I slapped out of the way, a low threatening growl rumbling from my chest. Lucy threw herself between us.

"FUCKING STOP, YOU IDIOTS!" she screamed. I took a step back. Oh shit, she's pissed. She glances at me, seems to think, then turns to Gray, and I sigh. Oh thank god she's not mad at me. Gray was still tensed, and I could still see the unbridled fury in his eyes, but he relented in his attacks. "What the hell are you doing, Gray?!" she demands angrily. Gray's nostrils flare.

"More like, what was _he_ doing to _you_?!" he barks back, testing my restraint again. Keep Calm, Laxus. Your mate can handle herself, and this is her friend. Lucy turned red but stood her ground firmly.

"Obviously we were having sex, you idiot! I mean, what do you even want me to say? That we were wrestling or something?" she asks rhetorically. This apparently was not the right answer, because Gray immediately took his ice-make stance. "STOP IT!" she screamed at him again, a dark aura of fury beginning to radiate around her. He glances at her, before focusing on me.

"Laxus, you bastard! That's my sister you fucking pig!" he yells at me angrily. My eyebrow ticks, but I restrain myself by crossing my arms tightly.

"Shut up, Gray! Calm the hell down or I'll call Aquarius on all of us!" she warns. My eyes shoot open in worry, but I'm relieved when Gray's do the same. Although I'd never admit it out loud, the water bearer actually scared me a little bit. He stands down, but clenches his fists at his sides angrily.

"I don't know what he did to you to get you to do… _that_ with him, but I'm going to beat his ass for doing it!" he growls. Lucy steams even more. She opens her mouth to retort but I decide to step in.

"Okay, can we just take a pause?" I suggest calmly. Both other mages look at me in surprise. I gesture at me and Lucy. "Like, can we put clothes on at least? Then we can talk this out like civilized adults," I continue diplomatically. Lucy's face goes white, then bright scarlet when she looks down and realizes she's in very wet, practically see through undergarments. She squeaks and frantically tries to cover herself. Gray raises an eyebrow at her, and I feel the same burst of rage at seeing another man lay eyes on my nearly naked mate, but I manage to stamp it down by noting the complete lack of lust in his gaze. He huffs and turns his head away dramatically.

"Fine. Get dressed," he grunts while he starts taking off his pants. Lucy sweatdrops.

"Gray you're stripping," she deadpans. He looks down, startled, and hastily re-buttons his pants while blushing. I stifle a laugh at the ice mage's unfortunate compulsion before striding to the spot our clothes were stashed and retrieving them. We dress quickly and in silence, with Gray still looking off to the side but muttering under his breath. When we finish, he looks back.

"Alright. Talk, Laxus. What were you doing to Lucy?" he demands. I raise my eyebrow. I know I shouldn't push him, but he's really just setting himself up here.

"I thought we already went over this part?" I monotone, earning a slap on the arm from Lucy.

"You're not helping!" she hisses. I pull an innocent face. Gray pinches the bridge of his nose, obviously trying to contain his anger.

"Let's try this again. _Why_ were you… all over Lucy?" he grinds out, jaw clenching. I look at Lucy.

"Well, you see Fullbuster, sometimes a man and a woman have these feelings called urges, and they –"

"Laxus!" Lucy cuts me off again angrily, and I try not to smirk _too_ much at Gray's bristling. "What Laxus _should_ be saying is… well… it's a little complicated actually," she hedges nervously, wringing her hands. "We're… well… basically we're in a relationship," she says vaguely. I snort. It's quite a bit more than the normal relationship after all. Unfortunately, Gray seems to have taken my snort to mean something else because his nostrils flare again.

"Well then. What is she to you, Laxus? Because I swear to Mavis if you're using her I will-"

"I'm not using her," I say simply. He breaks off.

"Then why are you two sneaking around?" he tries a different approach. I bristle – I know he's just looking out for her, and I get where he's coming from given my reputation, but still. He's getting on my nerves.

Just deal with it, Laxus. For Lucy.

"We're sneaking around because we don't want to deal with reactions like, oh, I don't know, MY FRIEND TRYING TO KILL MY-" she cuts herself off. "Um… my… uh…" she struggles. I sigh in exasperation.

"Mate," I offer. Lucy looks at me with wide eyes and Gray's eyebrows disappear into his fringe.

"I'm sorry, what?" he gapes at me. I remain neutral in my expression.

"The word she's looking for is mate," I repeat. Gray blinks a few times. While he uses that information to recalculate the situation, I turn to Lucy. "What? I can tell where this conversation is going. We would have had to tell him by the end of it regardless, so why not get it out of the way? Besides. I'm more than a little pissed off right now and I honestly just want this social interaction to be over with," I explain gruffly. Lucy drops her shoulders in acceptance.

"Wait.. so… Laxus…" Gray struggles to find the right questions to ask. "So second generation slayers have mate stuff too?" he wonders aloud.

"Apparently, yes. Surprised the hell out of me as well," I shrug.

"And… Lucy is your mate," he continues slowly. I nod. "huh," he mutters. I gently reach over to Lucy and turn her around, lifting up the back of her shirt to show of the mark between her shoulderblades. We stand in silence for a moment before Gray sighs and approaches us. "Alright. Fine. I can respect that. I still don't really like it, and it'll take some getting used to, but I respect it. And even though I know that with the whole mate thing I probably don't have to worry about it, I still have to say it," he starts. His eyes harden. "If you hurt her, I will destroy you." He finishes with conviction.

"Understandable. But yes, I really don't think you have to worry about that," I allow. My natural response is to be cocky and arrogant, but I push the instincts down to use the civilized approach. Gray holds his hand out to me.

"You have my blessing, then," he says meaningfully. I hesitate but shake his hand nonetheless. Taking the civilized approach just feels really weird. Really, this is going really well. I'll have to remember to thank Gajeel and his Shorty for making sure the guild was informed on the details of Dragonslayers and their mates. He makes a face. "And I really, _really,_ don't want to see you two going at it, so I'm going to pretend that part didn't happen."

Lucy groans from my side and buries her face in her hands while turning back around. "Oh god! That's right! I forgot about that part… Great. Now even more people know more about my sex-life than anyone needs to know," she moans pitifully. I smrik. "Are we just bad at sneaking around? Or are our friends just really nosey and have really bad timing? Like, how does this keep happening?" she whines into her hands.

"Probably the latter. IT also seems to just be bad luck," I answer. I look at Gray suspiciously. "Speaking of which, why the hell are you here? Like, how the hell did you manage to walk in on us when were in the middle of nowhere hundreds of miles away from the guild hall?" Gray shrugs.

"I took a job to deal with a dark guild. When I got there, the rune knights were already cleaning up, so I guess the job was double-posted. Other than that, pretty sure it was just mutual bad luck. Because I _really_ didn't need to see what I saw," he shudders a bit. I smirk evilly.

"Well, we all have to see you naked. Consider it payback," I say in a much too serious tone of voice. Gray shudders again and shakes his head.

"Whatever. I'm going back to town to tell the client they posted a job that was already posted." He starts walking towards town. "See ya," he calls over his shoulder, offering a two fingered wave. To my side, Lucy releases a gigantic breath that practically deflates her. I open my mouth to tease her but she slaps a hand over my lips without looking.

"Don't," She grumbles. I flick my tongue out to lick her palm once. She looks at me with a cocked eyebrow. "What are you, nine?"

"Inches maybe."

I watched as she fought valiantly against her own amusement, the corners of her mouth twitching. An amused snort slips out before she clenches her jaw with determination, and walks in the direction of town, still suppressing her laughter. I fall into step with her and just grin. "You're ridiculous," she chuckles, covering her mouth with her hand. I aim my toothy smile at her.

"Only thing ridiculous about me is-" Her hand slaps over my mouth again.

"You better not be about to start talking about your dick," she deadpans. I shrug, and she takes her hand back. We walk in silence a ways, but I can tell she knows I'm planning something. She sneaks a look at me and I just smile innocently. The trek isn't too long, and we reach the outskirts of town within the hour. I lean over to whisper in her ear.

"You know you love my lightning-rod, babe," I purr jokingly, and she chokes before her laughter flows out in a sweet melody. I think to myself – _how the fuck is she so pretty when she's laughing at a dick joke?_ The warm sound has me joining in and a thread my fingers through hers.

"That was so terrible!" she gasps out. " _That's_ what you've been waiting to say for an hour?" she giggles.

"I find that sometimes the joke is best when it disappoints after a build up. An anti-joke, if you will," I smirk. "After all, it would be unfair for me to deliver _everything_ spectacularly after a build-up." Her eyes twinkle with mischief.

"Well I do appreciate your build-ups in other areas, so I can let this one slide," she purrs. She pulls me down an alleyway a little ways and spins around, her hand tugging my shirt to pull me down enough to whisper in my ear. "Speaking of which… I think I owe you an orgasm. Why don't you get us to the inn quick so I can pay up?" her sultry voice sends arousal shooting to my groin. "I always pay my debts, after all…"

I gulp loudly. She pulls back and licks her lips enticingly. My arms wrap around her and we disappear in a flash of lightning.

 **Remember, kids, having sex in pond water (or pool water, or the ocean, or a lake, or any non-purified form of water) is NOT a good idea. Seriously. No matter how romanticized it is in like every other form of media, DON'T YOU DO IT, MAN. Do you** ** _want_** **STI'S? 'Cause that's how you get STI's. *The more you knowwwwww~~~***

 **And that concludes our public service announcement for the day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the last of the already-written chapters, thus I can't promise anything in terms of update schedules. There's also no reason whatsoever for the long wait for this update, I simply got too into the game Stardew Valley... fuckin farming games. So addicting. I'm also having trouble with deciding on what exactly to do with the next chapter... Oh well.**

 **Smut. And drinking (possibly underage... I dunno what the Fiore drinking age is. I'm assuming it's 16.) I don't own the characters, blah blah.**

Chapter 11 – "Surprisingly No-One New Finds Out… Or Do They? (or, Alcohol Alcohol Alcohol)"

"SHOTS!" Cana sings drunkenly, sliding a filled shot glass in front of everyone at our table. Mirajane pouts, her cheeks rosy from drink already.

"Cana! Shots by themselves are so _boring_. Let's play a game!" she suggests. Erza slams her now empty tankard on the table and grins vivaciously.

"Yes! A game it shall be!" she announces dramatically. I chuckle at my redhead teammate's dramatic nature, my head swimming deliciously with all the alcohol.

You may be wondering what the occasion is for this guild party. Well, there isn't one. It just kind of happened.

At some point as the afternoon went on, the normal guildhall antics turned into a full on dirnking party. Tables (at least, the ones not overturned) were pushed together and everyone had formed small groups. This particular group was (mostly) the ladies – Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Levy (who was sitting on a drunken Gajeel's lap), Lisanna (who was currently trying to wake up an unconscious Natsu), Juvia (who was trying to wake up an unconscious Gray), Evergreen, and Laki. All of which were at varying stages of drunkenness of course. Loke had even opened his own gate, but had passed out a little while ago after his drinking contest with Gray.

There were other groupings, such as the old men group plus Elfman, Max, and the Male Thunder Legion. I eyed Laxus appreciatively as he clinked his tankard with Elfman's before chugging it. His throat bobbed with each swallow and I hummed. Yummy. I was brought back to reality by Natsu springing to life with a burst of fire breath.

"The fucks you says?" Gajeel slurred, jumping from his seat abruptly despite Levy's protests and flailing, off balance limbs. Natsu blinks at him, chugs the rest of the tankard in front of him and puffs up his chest.

"FIGHT ME GAJEEL!" he screams, using the table as a hurdle to launch himself at the iron dragon, knocking over a couple of empty glasses in his haste. Levy pouts from her new spot on the floor for a moment before climbing back up to her seat. Gray wakes up next and glares at the fight, jumping in himself. Erza studies the brawl, most likely deciding whether she should stop it, join it, or let it happen.

"TRUTH OR DARE, BITCHES!" Cana sings, oblivious to the scuffle that was thankfully moving away from our table. Erza and Mirajane shared evil smirks, and I shudder. I throw back the shot and resist coughing as the liquid fire slides down my throat. Because of course Erza doesn't really care about setting up rules (which is alright because the rules would have been forgotten in the drunken haze anyways), she jumps to her feet and points a finger accusingly at Lisanna.

"LISANNA!" she drunkenly yells, making us all flinch. "TRUTH OR DARE?!"

Everyone sweatdrops. I guess we're starting.

"Um… dare? Maybe?" the youngest Strauss hesitantly answers. Erza's grin turned evil and her eyes flashed, and suddenly, I felt nothing but terror for the poor girl. "Wait! I change my mind! Truth!" she hastily revises. Mirajane's equally evil grin widens.

"Nu-uh-uh! You already picked!" she tuts, wagging her finger. Erza puts her hands on her hips proudly, her rosy cheeks suggesting that the requip mage was definitely intoxicated.

"I dare you to… Act like a cat for the rest of the game!" Erza announces proudly. We all raise our eyebrows and slowly turn to look at Lisanna. With a masterful pokerface, Lisanna looks Erza dead in the eyes and activates her Cat Animal Soul. Erza shrinks, realizing her mistake. The youngest Strauss lets the Cat instincts take over and perches on her chair, licking at her paw daintily and rubbing her cheek after. She then hunches forward and laps at her drink in true cat fashion. Mira starts to giggle madly, and Erza crosses her arms and huffs. Cana hops up next.

"LEVY!" she shouts, startling the drunken bluenette. "TRUTH OR DARE?!"

Levy hesitates and stares at Cana with a calculating gaze for a moment. I could practically hear her brain weighing her options, most likely trying to calculate probabilities. She gnaws at her lip nervously, before tossing her hands up. "Fuck it, I choose truth. I'm afraid of what de…deranged thing Cana will m-make *hic* me do," she slurs. I nod sagely, the action mimicked by the others as well. Cana's grin turns into that of the Cheshire cat.

"Then, Levy… tell us…" She starts, smile widening even more. Levy starts to sweat. "Does Gajeel have piercings on his junk?"

The brawl behind us freezes, Gajeel mid-punch and holding Natsu by his scarf, Gray with his arm around his neck in the beginnings of a full-nelson, and Natsu holding a ball of fire in an out stretched hand. In an extremely rare occurrence, Gajeel's cheeks tinged pink. Everyone stared at Levy in silence. She stood stock still, face bright red. She hesitated until we all lean in closer expectantly.

"Fine!" she squeaked. "Yes! He does."

Natsu and Gray's faces drain of all color and drop into looks of horror before they both lowered their eyes to look straight at Gajeel's crotch.

"STOP LOOKING AT MY DICK YOU FUCKS!" Gajeel roars, his cheeks now bright pink. He finishes his punch, smacking Natsu straight in the face, causing the fight to resume. Juvia glares drunkenly at Gajeel.

"New love rival," she whispers, eyes narrowing at her oldest friend. Lisanna reaches up towards her glass with a paw, then very slowly pushed it to the edge of the table until it fell off. At the confused look from Mira, she held her gaze and licked her paw again, whiskers twitching.

Mira turns to Erza. "She's going to knock everything off the table, you know that, right?" she asks in irritation. Erza just smirks, her red cheeks atone to her level of sobriety.

After a few rounds, with everyone far beyond tipsy and half a dozen of the drink glasses shattered on the floor courtesy of a poker faced Lisanna, the truths and dares had naturally devolved into a bunch of sexual questions. Among the other things learned about each other that were really unneccesary to know, we learned a variety of actually interesting things – Lisanna and Natsu had gotten to second base, Erza and Jellal had gone all the way and were as close to official as they dared (considering he was a fugitive), and Evergreen finally admitted to being with Elfman (even though literally everyone already knew). Said fairy mage had managed to survive Mira's terrifying gaze and creepy smile while answering. Actually, Mira was over the moon. Her ships were sailing.

Cana turned her sharp eyes on me. The guys had paused in their brawl to rejoin the table with smirks as the questions had gone further and further into the realm of innapropriate, especially with every turn taken by Laki. I bet she and Virgo would get along.

"Your turn, Luce! Truth or Dare!" her mischievous voice gives me pause. I gulp. Oh shit. What… Oh no. This round has been nothing but Truths, all of which involved sexual content. If I say truth, I risk her outing me and Laxus. If I pick dare… Well this is Cana. I stare drunkenly at her as I try to ponder my situation.

"Pick, Lucy!" Levy cheers me on, slumping against Juvia to her right, who starts petting her head and making cooing sounds.

"Pretty cat," the rain woman says in a daze. Lisanna shoots her a glare and turns in her seat to face away in offense. Juvia doesn't notice, but Evergreen giggles.

"Fine! Um…" I start hesitantly. My eyes dart around to unfortunately see everyone with similarly evil expressions on their face.

"LUCY I GOT A DARE FOR YOU!" Levy yells. I breathe a sigh of relief. Oh thank god.

"Alright Lev- *hic* -y. Dare me, girl!" I try to put on a bravado but really I'm just thinking about how hungry I am. I wonder if anyone's still sober enough to make food? I want fries.

"I dare youuuuuuuuu….." Levy starts. Her eyes glint and even through my haze I can tell – I fucked up. I forgot how devious my tiny best friend could be. "I dares you to go up to whoever you think ith the hottest person in the *hic* guild, and maaaake out with them for… uh…." She trails off, brow furrowing as she tries to decide a time.

"Three minutes!" Cana calls out. _Aw, only three?_ _Wait. Shit._

"Yea! For three minute!" Levy finishes triumphantly, wagging her eyebrows. I grimace – it just looks wrong when she makes that expression. Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu guffaw from their spots.

"Oh man, this is guna be great!" Gray snickers.

"Gihi. You guna do it bunnygirl?" Gajeel smirks.

"Seriously, guys?" I moan, burying my face in my hands, trying to successfully pull off the "oh no this is so embarrassing I've never kissed anyone before" look. Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna scoot close to me to stare me down expectantly, their grins showing how much they enjoy this. I look around. Obviously I know who I want to go for, but…

Dammit. Okay, just think.

Actually, if I kiss anyone _but_ my sexy secret lover, I'm pretty sure he's going to rip their heads off. I narrow my eyes at Gajeel. And his face drops. That could work in my favor… I mean, I have no desire to kiss him, but seeing him get fried could be entertaining. I wouldn't even have to actually make out with him – pretty sure Laxus would zap him to dust within a second of connecting my lips to his. A sense of supreme power runs through me. He shakes his head in terror. My lips twist into an absolutely evil smirk and Gajeel gets up and takes a step back.

"Oh fuck no, bunnygirl. I _really_ don't want to die!" he grumbles. Gray and Natsu look between him and me, before understanding and terror wash over their faces and they slowly back up. Evergreen starts to laugh uncontrollably and falls backwards off her seat.

"Lucy, you're so devious!" she chortles. Cana catches on and starts laughing as well, realizing that I was just given the power of a kiss of death. Erza and Mirajane look around curiously.

"I don't get it," Mira says sadly. I sigh.

"Fine. Fine." I wave my hand dismissively before giving the three boys a meaningful look. One that means _I just let you live, fuckfaces_. I Stand up haughtily and put on a brave face. I turn around and march towards Laxus, who was currently telling a story. With the sound of "oooo!"s behind me I stop next to him and put my hands on my hips. He trails off mid sentence and looks at me questioningly. I keep my expression neutral. And then I quickly straddle him in his seat and smash my lips against his.

Catcalls and hollers erupt around the guildhall, but I barely hear them as our lips slide across each other. My tongue snakes out to slide between his lips, coaxing his out to play. He obliges happily. In the back of my mind I can hear the surprised yet appreciative woops from the other men at the table. Despite knowing that it is a terrible idea, I grind my hips downwards and swallow his groan greedily. His hands are running along my back, and one goes to grasp my ass, forcing a surprised moan from my other-wise occupied lips. My fingers thread through his hair and pull him closer to me. The taste of whiskey on his breath, combined with his own unique flavor, makes my head swim even more, and I forget that we're in the guildhall. He nips playfully at my lip and my breath catches, the action sending desire shooting straight to my core. My fingers shoot to the buttons of his shirt and start to undo them before I even realize what I'm doing. I only get one undone, however, before Laxus' large hands cover my own to halt me. The unusual (for us, that is) action brings me back to my sense long enough to pull back, panting shamelessly, his own breathing not much better. I release a barely audible whimper at the sight of his mussed hair and sexy, dazed face. His eyes smolder intensely and in all honesty I'm reaching the point where I don't even care if were in the guild hall because I want him _now_.

"Damn Luce! You even went a few seconds over!" Cana calls out cheerfully, reminding me why exactly I'm making out with my secret lover in full view of everyone. I blink rapidly and fall sideways off his lap with a squeak of embarrassment, wobbling unsteadily as my head spins from the drink. Laxus reaches out to grab my arm and steady me, still looking at me in confusion.

"IT WAS A DARE!" I shriek. His mouth turns up into a disbelieving grin and he runs his hand over his face. I let myself wink at him before scurrying back to the table, only half-pretending to be mortified. I return to cheers from my friends, including the three boys, who probably are just thankful they lived through it. Mira eyes me as I sit down.

"Goodness Lucy. That was… some show," she allows, squinting at me. I sneak a glance at Erza and mentally sigh in relief at the sight of her completely unbothered, non-suspicious expression. Actually, she was just watching Lisanna knock over another glass. Cana, believe it or not, comes to my rescue and shoves a shot in Mira's hand first before sliding them down to everyone else.

"Let's take a shot to that!"

The game only goes on for two more rounds before everyone is either passed out or on their way. I manage to keep myself just on the edge of "too drunk", and stumble around. I lock eyes with Laxus and give a slight nod before stumbling towards the door. Luckily, the few people still awake were either trustworthy or wrapped up in something. Evergreen and Elfman were making out in a corner, Cana was doing a body shot off of Bickslow, and Erza was arm-wrestling Gajeel and Natsu at the same time (and winning). Lisanna had decided to fully commit to her role (or was maybe too drunk to stop) and was chasing a red dot coming from a magic laser pen in an inebriated Levy's hand. Once outside, I take a deep breath of the cool, crisp night air, feeling my brain clear just a little bit. I stumble towards the alley on the side of the building, hearing the doors open behind me and a familiar presence following me.

I had barely made it ten feet down the alley before he spun me around and pinned me to the wall, caging me in his arms. I looked into his hazy eyes drunkenly and pulled his face to mine, relishing the feeling of his stubble against my palms. He hitched one of my legs up around his waist and I moaned into his mouth. The warmth of the alcohol combines deliciously with the searing heat he skillfully ignites within my belly. He nips his way down to my neck, sucking at the flesh and pressing his jeans-covered bulge against me enticingly.

"I want you so bad," I whimper, my hands struggling with this pants zipper. He moves his skilled fingers beneath my skirt to rub my covered core, groaning into my neck at the wetness he finds. He snakes his finger into my panties and swirls them around my entrance, dipping inside just enough to make me pant. With a whine I manage to pull down his zipper, easing his pants and boxers down just enough to free his hard member. I stroke it with a sense of wonder. I can never tire of this feeling – like silk covered steel. His hand desperately searches his pocket until he pulls out a condom, ripping it open hastily and rolling it down his shaft. Growling, he lifts me up abruptly, my legs hooking around his waist. I pull my panties to the side and he slides right in. He stills, and I can feel his manhood throb from its place deep inside of me. His arms hook under my knees, spreading me wider for him and putting me completely at his mercy. He slowly pumps himself in and out, excruciatingly slow. Wiggling desperately, I grip his shoulders tightly and try to gain enough leverage to bounce myself. He breathes a laugh.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to fuck you in front of everyone, Blondie," he groans against my neck, keeping his maddeningly slow pace. "I wanted to spread you out on the table and pound into your sweet pussy," he continues, rotating his hips so I can feel everything. "I wanted to show them all that you were mine. That I was the only man allowed to touch you in these places," To demonstrate he bends one arm to roughly thumb at my nipple from over my shirt. His lips nibble on my ear and keeps whispering these deliciously filthy things. I moan unashamedly.

"Yea… Moan for me baby… You like when I fuck your hot little cunt with my cock, don't you?" he growls, thrusting quicker and harder. I let out a keening sound at the feeling. The knob of his cock rubs perfectly against that amazing spot inside of me with each thrust, and my walls quiver around him. I don't even care that we're having sex in public and almost fully clothed – it feels so good…

"Yes, baby… I love it when you slam your delicious cock inside of me…" I moan, and he shudders before thrusting faster. "Don't stop baby… You feel so fucking good…" I gasp out, moving to suckle on his neck in an effort to keep quiet. His hsoulders flex with each pump of his hips, the coil deep in my belly winding tighter and tighter under his masterful manipulations. "Oh fuck! Make me cum, baby…"

His hips slam against me, each thrust sending me closer and closer to the edge. "Ngh… Take it you… naughty little slut…" he grunts, pounding even harder. I moan wantonly. "Are you my… fuck… little whore?" I nod frantically.

"I'm your little whore, baby! F-fuck me harder! Fuck me like a naughty little slut!" I gasp desperately, throwing my body into each thrust as much as I can. Laxus twists his hips in just the right way and I muffle my scream against his shoulder as my world explodes in pleasure and ecstasy. My release drips down his length and he groans, long and low, his member pulsing. His hips stutter their way through out orgasms, slowing as we return to earth. His hair is spiked with sweat and we pant against each other.

"God you're so fucking sexy, Lucy," he groans, nuzzling my neck appreciatively. I laugh breathlessly, but I can't seem to make my mouth work enough to respond. When he pulls his softening rod out, I whimper at the empty feeling left behind, the sound making him shudder and grip me tighter. "Don't make that sound unless you want me to fuck you all night, Blondie," his dark voice sends shivers up my spine and I open my eyes to lock onto his stormy gaze. We disconnect for a few moments, just long enough for me to shift my panties back into place and for him to toss the used condom and tuck himself back into his pants. Strong fingers stroke my face softly, and we lean against the wall to slowly run our hands along each other's figures. A combination of exhaustion and inebriation makes itself known to both of us. My eyelids droop dangerously, and I fall forward to lean against his chest. My newfound pillow rumbles with a low sound of amusement, and his arms wrap around me. "I'll get us to your place. Sound good?" he mumbles sleepily. I nod, and lightning strikes us, sending our bodies hurtling into the the sky.

We land in front of my building, and he pulls me up into my arms. With some maneuvering, he gets ahold of my apartment key and lets us in. His boots thud against my floor until he collapses on my bed, curling around me. My consciousness ebbs, and I barely register his sleepy undressing of both me and himself. Warmth surrounds me in a cocoon as his bare chest presses against my back and our unclothed legs tangle. His arms pull me closer and he nuzzles against my hair.

"Mmmm… I love you…" he murmers happily. I grin.

"Love ya too… Sparky…" I trail off and sleep overtakes us.

 **Oh hey, Lucy finally confronted her kink that was brought up back in chapter two. See? I'm capable of continuity. Soon I'll bring up Laxus' secret kink that was vaguely hinted at (not the actual kink, it was hinted at that he has one he's not fully comfortable with accepting). Oh boy character development.**

 **Now I just have to figure which of the three scenarios that are running through my head that I should go with on the next chapter. Which will also be the chapter in which the relationship is exposed to everyone. Now to decide just how to do it... Too many plot bunnies...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh look I decided on the course of action (and I'm sticking with it, dammit. I'm forcing myself to post this so I stop writing multiple alternate paths in my head every night only to fucking forget them because "oh of course I don't need to write them down, I'll remember!" but no, that's a lie, and never believe yourself if you say it.)**

Chapter 12 - Mira (or, "Levy Nopes the Fuck Outta There")

"Do you think someone could have snuck in and taken it?" Levy suggests. Mira shrugs helplessly, trying to stay calm despite the extremely bare safe under the bar counter. Everyone was very hungover, so finding out the guild's front safe had been robbed was not exactly the best way to wake up.

"Hey Lisanna?" Mira calls to her sister, whose head was face down on the counter. She grunts in acknowledgement. "Since none of the dragonslayers are here, would you mind checking for any scent trails?" She asked hopefully. LIsanna shivered but raised her head.

"I can try, I guess." She hedges, standing up reluctantly. She activates her Animal Soul Dog and pads over to the safe on her white paws. She sniffs delicately at the safe for a minute while everyone watches. Her ear twitches and she presses her nose to the ground, sniffing along the floor away from the safe and towards the back door to the alley outside. She checks around the door and sits on her haunches, rearing up to awkwardly work the doorknob with her thumbless paws. The door swings open and she heads outside, the sun blinding everyone in range. She groans and collapses, holding her head in her paws.

"'S too bright, sis," she whines, her ears flat. Her Animal Soul cancels and she stumbles back inside. Mira looks at her hopefully, and she shrugs. "There's an unknown scent trail leading out the door, but it seems to disappear outside. Natsu probably could find it better, but oh well," she mumbles, half-asleep before sitting down in the closest booth and curling up on the chair. Mira sighs.

"Thanks, Lis." She ponders for a moment, rubbing her temples before perking up. "Oh yeah! I forgot! I installed a surveillance lacrima in the alley, just in case," she remembers aloud. "Let's go check it."

The group of hungover mages (Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, and Cana) followed Mira into one of the rooms behind the bar to a lacrima-vision. With a few buttons, the group began to review the surveillance footage from the night before.

Lucy POV

As I approached the guild, I was suddenly hit with a sudden, icy feeling of dread. I looked around, but seeing nothing, hesitantly entered the guild. Laxus had decided to make his way to the guild a good five minutes after me, so I reassured myself that everything must be fine. I waved at Jet and Droy, noting the lack of both Levy and Gajeel. I make my way over to the pair.

"Hey, you guys seen Levy or Gajeel?" I asked, ignoring the thankfully dulled throb of pain in my skull. Jet groaned miserably and cradled his head before slumping over in his seat. Droy looked at him with sympathy before answering.

"Haven't seen Gajeel, but Levy went with Mira and a few others to check surveillance footage from last night. I guess we got robbed, so they're trying to track down the culprit. She bolted out of here at top speed like a half hour ago, though, " Droy offered helpfully. Jet nodded in agreement. That same icy spike of dread shot through me and I paused, rethinking over what was just said.

"Did…Did you say, surveillance footage?" I ask, my voice small. A wave of cold sweat and apprehension runs over me. Droy nodded.

"Yea, I guess Mira set up a surveillance lacrima in the alley out back-" my heart drops into my stomach, "-last week after there were some scuffles or something." He finished. My eyes are so wide and unblinking they're starting to hurt. Droy notices my expression and raises his eyebrows. "Something wrong?"

"Where is the footage?" I ask softly, voice quavering. Droy nods towards the bar.

"Probably still with them in the back room."

Levy's POV

My jaw drops as soon as I see Laxus and Lucy enter the frame. I already know what's coming, but through all the calculations I've just run through, there's nothing I can do at this point. The nail in the coffin has been set. Cana whistles.

"Oh this is gonna be hot," she snickers. Lisanna's face pales in recognition.

"Oh no," she breathes.

We're all frozen as we watch Laxus immediately pin Lucy to the wall, and Lucy reaches up to pull his face to hers. Mira gasps, eyes wide, and Juvia lets out a squeak. The man on the screen reaches down and hitches my best friend's leg up around his waist and we learn that the lacrima includes audio. I glance around the room - Mira sits stunned, Juvia's jaw dropping to the floor. Cana is leering and Lisanna is darting a terrified gaze between the screen and her sister.

" _I want you so bad,"_ Lucy's moan coming from the speakers pulls my attention back and I take a step back. Shit, what do I do? It's too late to stop it…

Mira slowly turns her head to stare at Cana, who starts to shrink once she notices the demonic stare. "What. Do. You. Know?" Mira demands lowly. Both Cana and Lisanna back up with hands raised.

The Lucy on the screen is already undoing Laxus' pants while he pulls out… Oh great. He just pulled a condom out of his pocket. Mira stands up and grabs Cana by the arm in one hand and Lisanna in the other. On the screen, Laxus sheathes himself inside of Lucy with a lewd moan and makes my ears burn. Sorry, Lu, but NOPE NOPE NOPE.

My survival instincts kick in and I spin around and bolt out of the room.

I collide with Gajeel just outside of the front doors and I just grab his hand and pull him with me. There is about to be a shitstorm in there.

Lucy POV

MY legs carry me swiftly to the bar, vaulting over the counter and ignoring the knocked over glasses. Oh shit oh shit OH SHIT.

I heard the sound of a threatening Mira, as well as the terrified mutters of LIsanna and Cana. My heart is pounding in my ears as I round the corner to the surveillance room. It then stops and sinks.

Cana and Lisanna look at me wildly, pleading and guilty looks on their faces. Oh, and they're tied up with ropes.

"We're so sorry, Lu! She's too scary!" Cana squeaks. I dart a look at the screen to see…

Yup. That's me and Laxus. It was paused, but it was very, very clearly myself and Laxus in mid-coitus. And of all the nights for him to not wear his coat… For fuck sakes our hanky panky is in full and complete view!

"Oh good, you're here. I've got a few questions," Mira says in a deceptively sweet voice, an undercurrent of malice giving her away.

"no no no no no" I murmer, making for the screen and desperately hitting buttons. Mira slowly turns to me and the amount of evil energy pouring off her sets my hair on end. I chance a look to see the darkly glowing Mira with blazing eyes and her Satan soul scar cracking its way down the side of her face. I frantically hit more buttons. Of course, I'm lucky enough to have hit the most horrible combination possible and suddenly the scene had rewound and resumed far enough for things to get _really_ embarrassing.

 _"Yes, baby… I love it when you slam your delicious cock inside of me…"_

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

"Damn, girl," Cana grins. I shriek and slam all the buttons I can, causing the scene to rewind a few times, leading to the audio repeating the words " _delicious cock_ " over and over until finally, FINALLY, I at least found the mute button.

"Lucy," Mira growls menacingly. My hand shoots to my keys.

"VIRGO! SMASH!" I screeched, feeling a surge of relief as the taciturn maid appeared in a shower of golden sparkles and smashes the viewing lacrima instantly, landing with a flourish. Mira growled, and I looked back to see her slowly advancing, vein twitching. In hindsight, smashing the most likely expensive surveillance equipment probably wasn't the best way of dealing with the situation. I gulped, waves of cold sweat running over my body. I make a split second decision. "Virgo! Dig a hole!" I squawk. Virgo nods, then spins in a blur, digging a hole for me to hop down.

"LUCY!" Mira shouts in aggravation, appearing at the edge to glare down at me.

"What's going on?" Laxus' arrival seals our fate as he steps into the room, freezing at the view of the wrecked room and tied up guildmates. Cana and Lisanna looked at Laxus helplessly. Mira turns to lock her gaze on him.

"RUN, LAXUS!" I scream in warning, a split second before Mira transforms into her Satan Soul and launches herself at him.

I hear a crash and a startled yelp. I look at Virgo with wide eyes. "Toss me back up!" I fret. She nods, expression as unchanging as always while she picks me up and tosses me out of the hole where I land unsteadily. Without thought I race through the new hole in the wall into the Beer Hall. Mira hovered in front of Laxus menacingly, her magic sparking off her skin. Laxus had his hands held up in caution, but his expression was hard.

"Mira, listen." He begins. "I can explain," He starts, voice strong, but slightly annoyed. Mira hisses and I run up to her to grab her wrist, flinching at the shock of dark magic that skitters up my arm at the contact.

"Mira! It's… it's…." I begin, mind working frantically. "We're a couple!" I blurt. She snorts.

"Y'know, I kind of figured that much out," she says drily, smirking a little, but holding her glare. I sweatdrop.

"I – I mean-" I stutter. Laxus huffs.

"She's my mate," he deadpans, clearly fed up. He turns around and looks at everyone in the guild hall. "Hear that, everyone? Lucy Heartfilia is my mate. She's my woman, and if anyone has any problems with that, you can go fuck yourself," he announces flatly, an exasperated look on his face. The hall had filled up a bit more over the course of the altercation, so most everyone was present now.

Mira stalls for a moment before trembling even more.

"Are you telling me…" she snarls, landing and taking a step towards Laxus. "That you and Lucy are mates…" she continues. "And you. Didn't. TELL ME?!" she screeches pouncing on Laxus and smacking him across the face.

"Wait – what?!" he asks, bewildered. Seriously, though. What? Mira continues to smack him.

"I. Have. Waited. So. Fucking. Long." She punctuates each word with another loud, impossibly quick strike, causing Laxus to backpedal in his bewilderment. "For. You. To. Grow. Up. And. Find. A. Woman," She continues, and I can do nothing but watch this strange scene unfold. "And. You. Didn't. Tell. Me. You. Got. A. MATE?!" She ends with a kick that send Laxus flying backwards. He recovers mid air and lands gracefully, eyebrows raised.

" _That's_ what you're pissed about?!" he questions in disbelief. Mira huffs.

"No shit, that's why! You were supposed to _tell_ me when you finally got a serious relationship!" she steams, stamping her foot. Her shoulders slump and she turns to me with wide, watery eyes and a quivering lip. "And why wouldn't _you_ tell me, Lucy?" she whimpers. The sight of her facial expression on her Satan Soul throws me off for a moment and all I can do is stammer uncertainly.

"I'm… I'm sorry?" I apologize awkwardly, scratching the back of my head. Her Takeover drops and she pulls me and Laxus into a tight hug, sobbing. My mind reels at the sudden mood change.

"I'm… I'm so happy for you guys!" she wails. Crushing us closer with surprising strength. She sniffles before loosening her hold and letting us go. "But I'm still mad at you!" she scolds, wagging her finger at us. "Well… mostly Lucy," she amends and I start to sweat. She narrows her eyes at me. "Was it _really_ necessary to smash all that equipment _and_ dig a big hole in the floor?"

"Oh uh… yea… sorry…" I murmer, still a little bit in shock. Mira crosses her arms.

"I'll let it go this time. And I'll let the whole hanky-panky at the guild part slide as well. But don't do it again!" she demands. Laxus looks at me with a raised eyebrow and my face heats up when I remember how this situation started. There's a short silence before Laxus drapes his arm around me, and everyone in the hall cheers, along with a few catcalls. Mira claps her hands together and squeal excitedly.

"Oh I can just see it now! Little blonde lightning babies!" she croons, eyes turning into hearts as she drifts off into her fantasy land full of babies. I allow myself a smile and glance up at the large blonde holding me close. He leans down and presses a light kiss to my forehead.

"We probably should've just told them right away," he whispers. I playfully smack his chest.

The doors open and I glance around Laxus to see…

A painfully familiar head of scarlet hair. I stiffen.

Fuck.

 **Coming up next: Erza! Because who else has scarlet hair and is relevant to the plot?**

 **On a side note, Finding Dory was absolutely fucking fantastic. And it took a lot of willpower, but I managed to make it through without punching the annoying little fuckface kids sitting near me who felt the need to remind their parent EVERY SINGLE THING THAT HAPPENED in Finding Nemo, in detail, WHILE THE BEAUTIFUL SEQUEL WAS PLAYING. FUCK. DON'T YOU BASTARDS KNOW THIS MOVIE IS FOR US 90'S BABIES?!**

 **But yea, 10/10, totally going to see it again sometime soon. (Pro tip: stay til the end of the credits. You're welcome.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nyehehehehehehehe I've been waiting for this chapter since the start.**

Chapter 13 - Erza (or, "Laxus Dies")

Erza cocks an eyebrow at the scene. She looks around as she walks in, eyes taking in the fresh damage.

"Did I miss something?" she asks, approaching. Laxus stiffened at the voice and we both freeze under her scrutinizing gaze. Suddenly Laxus' arm around my shoulders feels like a leaden log.

"OH ERZA! IT'S WONDERFUL!" Mira squeals, bouncing up and down. Oh god no. Don't do it Mira. Don't do it.

"Lucy and Laxus are in luuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvveee!" the voice came from behind Mira, where a sneaky looking Happy steps into view out of seemingly nowhere. Erza stares at Happy then blinks.

"Exactly! They're a couple and everything!" Mira squeals. Erza's eyebrow raises, and my heart stops beating for a moment.

"Uh, yes…?" she says slowly. "What, did you guys not know?" she asks in confusion, her head cocking to the side.

WHAT.

WHAT?!

Both mine and Laxus' jaws drop.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" we both roar, startling the redhead who looks at us with wide-eyes.

"Sorry, was it a secret or something?" she asks, scratching the back of her head. I splutter incoherently. Laxus pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Are you telling me… you knew?" he asks drily. Erza shrugged.

"Well, yea. You didn't exactly hide it that well," she says off hand. "Where's Natsu and Gray, by the way?"

"wha – When the hell did you find out?" I sputter, ignoring the question. Erza shrugs.

"I've known Laxus for a long time. It wasn't that hard to notice the change in behavior." She turns to Laxus. "Trust me, if I didn't think you loved her, I would have castrated you long ago," she says with an unnervingly serious tone of voice, the (assumed) joke bringing back memories of a few nightmares. "You've never looked at someone the way you look at her. I was just happy you were getting back to your old self, from before the whole fantasia thing. Besides – Lucy can take care of herself. If you managed to mess things up with your emotional constipation," at this Laxus grunted in annoyance, "she'd be able to put you in your place." She finishes with a smirk. Mira claps.

"I know, right! They're going to be so cute!" she giggles. "We need to have a party to celebrate!" she announces, turning around to run towards the bar but stopping mid-step.

"Oh my god, I forgot! Lis and Cana!" she squeaks, sprinting towards the back room.

"So you don't care that me and Laxus were fuckbuddies at the beginning?" I ask incredulously. She stills and her eyes sharpen before boring into Laxus with a fiery rage.

"What. Did. You. Do. Laxus?," she growls, a sword requipping in her hand. My face drains of blood as I realize my mistake. Of course she didn't know that part! And of course she would be pissed at that! What the hell is wrong with me?! Laxus holds her stare unflinchingly and I suddenly feel an odd feeling of dread. Wait - I know that feeling. It's my special sense that warns me when he's about to be an ass. Before I can stop him, he calmly points at me.

"Lucy," he says plainly. "I did Lucy."

Every drop of blood in my body just froze. My wide, unblinking eyes are burning. The eternity of silence stretches on and on. This is it. His snarky attitude just signed his death warrant.

Erza snorted and her mouth twitches before she laughs, relaxing her stance. "I was actually just kidding," she giggles. "Lucy, honey, he's been pining after you like a hopeful little puppy since he came back to the guild," she chortles, covering her mouth with her hand and her eye twinkling mischievously. Laxus huffs in offense.

"That is a bold-faced lie, Titania, " he scoffs. "I do not… _pine._ " He pulls a sour face at the term, but his cheeks were a little pinker than normal. She waves her hand dismissively.

"And Natsu was talking to Gray about it a little bit ago, and those two have volume problems sometimes. Anywho, I'm a few thousand Jewels short of the new sword I've been eyeing, so I'm off to find a quick job."

Erza continued walking towards the job board and I just stare at her.

"So, there was basically no reason for us to sneak around, was there?" Laxus deadpans. I nod slowly. "And if we had just told everyone right away, we probably wouldn't have had to deal with any of the shit that's happened." I nod again. He starts to chuckle.

"But in our defense, up until the whole 'official mate' part I'm pretty sure things would still have gone badly, since, y'know… we were kind of just no-strings-attached sex buddies," I whisper back. Erza appeared next to me with a cake box in her hands, startling me.

"Oh, and Lucy. Master wants to meet with Team Natsu tomorrow at noon. There's some kind of special mission that we were specifically requested for," she says offhandedly. She walks off with the cake box nonchalantely.

"Dammit Erza, I said you could take a piece, not the whole thing!" Mira shouted from the bar. Erza's speed increased to a speedwalk until she disappeared from sight out the doors. Laxus gestured towards the bar.

"C'mon, Blondie. Let's get some breakfast," he offers, arm slung around my shoulders. I try not to giggle when I notice his puffed up chest as we walk. He's showing me off and strutting like a goddamn peacock. I slip my hand into his back pocket and smirk at the low growl he makes.

"If you get to parade me around, it's only fair I get to do it to you, babe," I purr, my smirk widening when he flashes his teeth in a glorious grin.

After a normal breakfast for me and the usual outrageous-sized dragonslayer breakfast for Laxus, I noticed a head of blue hair sneaking in though the side door.

"Levy!" I called out, making the small bluenette jump. She looks at me with wide, oddly guilty eyes. She eyes Laxus sitting next to me, and sweeps her eyes around the room while cautiously approaching me. I look at her curiously. "Uh, you alright there, Lev?" I ask. She nods slowly.

"LEVY!" Cana and Lisanna's voices rang out angrily, and my friend squeaked. Me and Laxus watched as the two made a beeline for the script mage and came to a stop in front of her, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Levy smiled apologetically, sweatdropping and rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"H-hey guys! So, looks like everything worked out, huh?" she laughs awkwardly. Cana and Lisanna glare harder.

"You little traitor!" Cana jabbed a finger at her.

"You ditched us with my rampaging sister!" Lisanna added, hands on her hips. Levy shrugged and raised a hand.

"yes, I did immediately run away and leave you guys at her mercy," she begins diplomatically. My eyebrows raise and my curiosity is officially peaked. Laxus watches the scene unfold with a bored expression, not even turning his torso. "But in my defense…" she begins, trailing off. A moment of silence passes. "Mira is scary." She finishes, nodding to herself sagely. Cana facepalmed.

"Yea, no shit, Lev!" she moans.

"Okay, what is going on?" I finally break in. The three women turn to look at me.

"well, you see, Luce… um…" Levy starts nervously.

"So you know how there was that whole surveillance footage thing that led to me and Cana getting tied up and interrogated?" Lisanna begins. Cana huffs while I nod slowly. Laxus cocks his eyebrow in question.

"Well, this little traitor immediately ran away as soon as you and Laxus were getting down and dirty on the screen, effectively leaving _us_ to deal with Mira's rampage," Cana finishes with a harrumph. Levy shrugs and I look at her incredulously, ignoring Laxus choking on a bite of bacon. "The cheeky little cock-waffle…" she mutters under her breath venomously.

"WHAT?" he chokes out. We all ignore the poor guy.

"Wait – what? Levy, why didn't you break the fucking screen or something?!" I squawk. Laxus ogles at me. Levy holds up her hands.

"Again, in my defense, by the time I got over the shock, it was too late. I simply made an intellectual decision that leaving immediately was my only possible course of action in the situation." She explains confidently. Cana and Lisanna steam at her. "Oh come on, guys! Are you telling me you two wouldn't have made the exact same decision if you had reached the same conclusion I had?" she asks rhetorically. The other two women look at each other.

"Seriously, what the fuck are you guys talking about? There's a video of me and Blondie?!" he interjects again.

"Yep," Cana says, popping the "p".

"I'll fill you in later, babe," I mutter.

"Regardless, _you_ have to go take your punishment from Mira! We got punished because we kept it a secret, you have to as well!" Cana demands, sliding back on topic effortlessly. She picks up Levy and tosses her over her shoulder, much like how she usually carries her barrel of booze. Levy shrieks and flails, and then something strange happens.

Suddenly, Levy's skin turns a dark, shiny, smooth texture, and Cana wobbles unsteadily as if her weight had increased. The two mages crash to the ground with a louder thud than expected.

"The fuck?!" Cana shouts. Levy rolls out of her arms and hops up, showing that her skin had turned to iron, just like how Gajeel is known for doing. The iron kind of… melts back into her skin and she looks at her hands in wonder.

"Did you just turn into metal?" Lisanna asks in awe. Levy's eyes furrow into her usual "thinking" expression.

"I think… hm. Interesting," she mumbles to herself. The guild hall is quiet and everyone is staring at Levy as she most likely sorts through information in her head. I look at Laxus and he just looks back, eyes confused. Finally, Levy straightens up with an "Aha!"

"So _that's_ what it meant by 'power leak'!" she exclaims, snapping her fingers.

"Huh?"

"Okay, Lucy, you should probably hear this, too. Okay, so, apparently Dragonslayers and mates have something referred to as 'power leak'. Gajeel said Metallicana never went into any more detail then that. It would seem that some of the Dragonslayer's own unique powers transfer to the mate, in other words, 'leak' through the bond," she rambles excitedly, holding her chin in thought. She perks up and looks at me excitedly. "I bet you'll be able to do lightning stuff!" she exclaims, making my eyes bug out.

"that's…. That;s…. That's fucking awesome, guys!" Cana cheers, wobbling to her feet and clapping Levy on the back before burping obnoxiously. "I wonder if the iron skin thing is all that transferred?" She wonders aloud. Levy grins.

"Oh man, I gotta go find Gajeel!" she says, heading for the door. "Oh and sorry about abandoning you guys to Mira's wrath!" she calls over her shoulder as she leaves. Lisanna and Cana's faces fall and they deflate a little.

"Oh well. Hey does that mean you'll get fire powers, Lis?" Cana asks, making me spit out the sip of orange juice I had just taken.

"WHAT?!" I shriek, staring at Lisanna in surprise. She blinks, face blank.

"um… what?" she asks.

"You're mated to Natsu?!" I blabbered in surprise. "When did this happen? How the hell did I not know about it?!" I ramble, leaping from my chair and grabbing her shoulders. "I thought you two were just dating! What the hell!" Lisanna looked at me dumbly for a moment. Cana starts to laugh.

"Oh my god! You've been too busy fucking to keep up with the gossip!" she chortles. Everyone ignores her pointedly.

"Uh, yea. We're not fully mated or anything, we haven't even gotten to the first marking yet," she explains awkwardly in a small voice, blushing profusely. This halts me.

"Wait… but… you've been able to like, control yourselves?" I ask, blushing at my own question. Lisanna nods timidly, pressing her pointer fingers together nervously and her face taking on a color that would give Erza's hair a run for its money. I looked at Laxus and find that he, too, was very surprised by this development. Or maybe he's just still trying to come to terms with the fact Mira has footage of us banging.

"Then why the hell did that weird lust-spell type thing happen with us?!" I demand of him, and he just raises his hands.

"Blondie, we've been over this. I went into this whole mate thing completely blind. I had no idea what I was doing for most of it," he admits slowly. I think for a minute.

"Now that I think about it, how did Gajeel and Levy manage to be in that awkward 'friends-but-totally-circling-each-other' stage for so long? I know for a fact they made skin on skin contact at some point. Why were they able to control themselves for so long?" I wonder aloud. Laxus wrinkles his brows in thought, Lisanna mimicking the action. A silence passes. "Okay, I think we need to have a Dragon/Mate meeting. C'mon Laxus, let's go catch up to Levy and Gajeel. Lis, you go find Natsu and meet us at… Let's meet at Levy's place." I plan out quickly. Lisanna nods in agreement, and Laxus shrugs, attempting to look bored, but I can tell he is curious as well. We break apart and head out.

* * *

"So here's what we know. We have three different mating situations here," Levy announces, pacing with her chin in her hand. For once, the three dragonslayer men were behaved and silent in their seats. "First, there's Lisanna and Natsu. Natsu's dragon has chosen Lisanna, and they are undergoing the mating process, but slowly and in a seemingly more natural and less sudden way." Natsu grips Lisanna's hand tighter and smiles at her reassuringly.

"I may not get why we haven't had the explosive lust-spell thing, but I assure you, Lis – I want you, and I love you. And you're my mate," he whispers to her, making both of them blush.

"Next," Levy continues, "We have Laxus and Lucy. Pretty much no former contact had been made prior to mating, but after a skin-on-skin contact moment a pulse of magical energy occurred and an extreme lust-enchantment was triggered between the two." My face burns at the memory of our first… intimate experience. Laxus shoots me a toothy smirk.

"And Last, we have me and Gajeel, whose experience is basically a combination of the two. It was much more like Lisanna and Natsu's situation, up until one seemingly random day a few months ago, during the Games. At which time, we made skin-on-skin contact and the same magic energy lust pulse occurred." Her eyebrows furrow and I admire her for being able to handle this without a hint of blush. She turns to Gajeel. "Gajeel. Go over the process from your side of the experience again," she demands. Gajeel gihi's but obliges.

"Well, like with Salamander, it was a strong, but bearable pull at first. Skin-on-skin had happened a few times via hugs, handshakes, or whatever else," he starts. "It definitely got stronger the longer I tried to deny it, but it was almost always bearable as long as I kept to platonic situations. It was pretty bad with a few of the more sexy situations, but I was still able to wrestle the inner dragon back. Then, after the three month training period everyone took, things seemed to shift with our next meeting." His eyes glaze a little, probably getting lost in his reminiscing. "I had noticed Levy's scent and presence had become quite a bit stronger, but I assumed it was from the time spent away. I made the stupid decision to try and handle it the same as always - and I let myself hug her, which had been something I usually could handle before. As soon as our skin touched that time, well, the same thing that happened to Sparky and Blondie happened to us, and we ended up fucking in-"

"GAJEEL!" Levy interrupted, throwing him an embarassed glare. He just gihi'd. "Ahem. Now then. I took the chance to call Yukino, and it sounds like they are experiencing the same process as Natsu and Lisanna. Which leads me to believe the 'normal' process is what Natsu and Sting are experiencing, as well as what me and Gajeel experienced in the beginning. WHich means something triggered me and Lucy's bonds." she ticks off on her hand as she moves through her train of thought.

"So it was probably something that happened during those three months of training," I offer. I make a face. "Well, it was three months for you guys. For our gorup it was a couple days," I groan at the memory. Laxus, Gajeel, and Lisanna look at us in confusion. "Long story short, my spirits wanted to have a party, and our training group got invited. It took place in the celestial spirit realm, which is all well and good, but Virgo informed us _after_ we got back that time moves differently in the Celestial Spirit Realm. About three months to every one day, to be more exact," I finish drily.

"Wait, but if you guys didn't train at all for those three months, how did you all get so much stronger?" Lisanna asked. Natsu scratched his chin in thought.

"Hey Luce, y'think it could have something to do with that second-origin spell Ultear used on us?" he wonders aloud. Levy's face blanks, then lights up.

"That's _totally_ it!" she squeals. "Me and Lucy got our second origins unlocked by one of Ultears Arc of Time spells! I would guess forcibly and quickly expanding someone's core magic containers would probably jumpstart and strengthen _anything_ involved with a mage's core. And as we figured out with the 'power leak', the link between Dragonslayer and Mate is through the magic cores!" she explains excitedly. "Natsu, you wonderful idiot! You figured it out!" she squeals, clapping her hands together with the excitement she always gets when a complex mystery has been solved. Natsu grins at the praise, ignoring the "idiot" remark. He flashes a thumbs up at me and turns to wink at Lisanna proudly. I chuckle at his antics.

"HOld on a second," Laxus's voice cuts through the excitement. "DId you guys say you had your second origins unlocked?" he asks incredulously, looking at me in wonder. I nod.

"Yea, it was pretty rough though. Hurt like hell for the whole night," Natsu says. Gajeel looks at him with narrowed eyes. I'd assume he was now trying to figure out how to catch back up to the fire slayer.

"Blondie... HOly shit. Only S-Class have ever had their second origins unlocked!" he exclaims. Natsu cocks his head.

"Is that why the spell didn't really do anything to Erza?" he wonders. Laxus snorts.

"No shit, ash-brain. As much as I hate to admit it, there's a reason Titania got her name," he begrudgingly admits. Levy giggles. "But seriously... that makes a lot of sense, actually. Everyone from your training group was tremendously more powerful. I just assumed you had managed a really good, vigorous training regimen." he mutters in awe. I smile up at him.

"Don't you remember the Urano Metria spell I tried to use on Flare? Before Raven Tail cheated of course," I hastily add on, making a sour face at the memory. Laxus's booming laughter rang out and he ruffled my hair.

"Well, don't you ever let anyone call you weak, Blondie," he says with a warm smile. My heart swells and my lips curl happily.

"Hey Laxus, man, I got a question I've been wanting to ask recently," Natsu pipes up, making Laxus' euebrow tick in apprehension. He turns to look at the pink-haired slayer, who scratches his chin in thought. "Who really _would_ win in a fight between you and Erza?"

THe room goes silent and everyone looks at him expectantly, leading me to believe all of us had wondered the same thing. Laxus grunts.

"It depends," he allows, scowling. "In terms of sheer power, I win. But..." he trails off. He readies himself with a large sigh. "If it were a fight to the death, I cannot be sure. It could go either way, honestly. Because apparently the woman is fucking unkillable. And she never, ever stops," he grinds out. "Hmph. Pretty sure the only way to beat Erza in a fight to the death would be to remove at least three of her limbs. And even then, I wouldn't be surprised if she had some kind of armor that would function as makeshift prosthesis. Let's be honest here. If she has at least two limbs, she would still be fighting." I have to admit, he has a point. "Tch. Let's leave it at that. Titania is one of the most capable mages I've ever met, and I would _not_ want to ever be her enemy. Especially in a fight to the death," he finishes. Everyone nods in acceptance.

"I wish I could give you shit for admitting that, but you're kind of completely right," Gajeel mutters. Natsu laughs.

"Well that's Erza for ya!" he exclaims happily. Which reminds me of something.

"Oh yea. Hey Natsu, Team Natsu is supposed to meet up with Master tommorrow around noon. I guess there's some kind of special mission request specifically for us." I remember. He hops up and bellows fire.

"AWWW YEA!" he bellows obnoxiously. Gajeel jumps up.

"Chill the fuck out, Salamander! Don't burn my fucking house down!" he roars. Levy, Lisanna, and I all falter at the sudden change in atmosphere before Levy huffs angrily.

"SOLID SCRIPT: ANVIL!" she shouts, dropping an anvil on the two slayers. She glares at the moaning duo.

"No fighting inside!" she says threateningly. I lean over to Laxus.

"Let's escape while we can."

 **Nyehehehehehehehehe.**

 **Yea, I've had Erza's reaction planned since the beginning lol. From the start I had it planned to have her be the last one to "find out", and have everyone be super scared cuz they think she's going to murder them, and build it up like it's going to be CRAZY, and then BAM! She knew the whole time. And also doesn't really care all that much. It also made some of your reviews even better because it would appear I had you all going.**

 **BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA anticlimax, bitches. I picture Erza as being one of the biggest trolls of the bunch. The "U mad, bro?" kind, not the creature kind. Especially since her and Jellal are already together in this AU so she's happier and more laid back.**

 **On a side note (As always because I apparently need to have ungodly long Author's Notes every single time), things will be taking a darker turn soon. I'll try to fit in one more smut chapter first, but things are about to get rough. Just like in the anime/manga. Can you guess which "Special mission" team natsu is in for? Does anyone actually read these? I'll admit, I probably wouldn't.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Smutty smutty smut smut. Sorry for the wait, I wish I could blame the wonderful nerd convention I went to the last four days, but really I just kept forgetting to upload it. So have some smut. Like, this chapter is 95% smut. There really isn't anything overly pertinent to the plot.**

 **Warning - kind of hardcore, even for this super sexy fic. As in, there's straight up BDSM in this one.**

 **Oh and since I think I forgot to do this for the best however many chapters: I STILL DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS OR ANYTHING THAT COUNTS AS CANON.**

Chapter 14 - "Probably Unneccessary Smut (or, 'Fifty Shades of Giggi-TAYYYYY')

Later that night, Laxus lay sprawled across my bed, watching me flit around the room packing my travel suitcase. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up, leaning on his elbow. I pointedly ignored him in an effort to finish my task. I had just finished packing my toiletries bag and had moved on to extra clothing.

Trying to pack underwear is a little harder than normal when you're hyper-aware of a growling hunk of sex god lounging on your bed behind you. My cheeks heat up, but I continue to try and go about my task. I hear his deep chuckle.

"SO why are you packing already?" he teases, and I can just _feel_ the smoldering look he's giving my back. I huff impatiently.

" _Because,_ oh mister bored-face, it will save me time tomorrow, and having to pack for a mission last minute is not a fun thing." I explain. He laughs.

"Blondie, you don't even know what the mission is, let alone how long it'll be. How can you even pack for something you don't know?" he muses. I puff out my cheeks and blow a raspberry at him.

"I may not know that, but I know I'll need basics. I won't be able to fully pack, but I want to make sure I have my essentials." I mutter. "I also happen to be a lady, Laxus, and we need a few more things than a second shirt and a pair of boxers."

"Hmm." He hums. "So you're a lady, eh?" he teases. I turn around and put my hands on my hips, glaring at the man on my bed.

"Yes, Laxus. I am a lady, thank you very much," I sniff, turning up my nose. He cocks a brow. His smirk tells me all I need to know and I cut him off as soon as he opens his mouth. "And _before_ you make some perverted remark, I'll have you know that just because I may be… ahem, less than lady-like in the boudoir, I am a dignified, well-read, and aristocratic lady in other respects," I cross my arms and cock my hip, keeping my nose turned up snobbishly and trying valiantly not to blush.

"So, a lady in the streets, and a sex-kitten in the sheets?" he smirks, eyes twinkling. I glare at him for a moment, then sigh.

"Really? Sex-kitten?" I ask drily. He shrugs and leans back, still watching me with an intensity that sends chills up my spine and arousal down to my core.

"Is there something else you would prefer? Kinky little slut? Sexy little minx?" he purrs. My body reacts to his teasing and begins to heat up, an ache building in the pit of my stomach. "Naughty little angel? My personal sex toy? " I swallow thickly. If anyone else ever said any of this to me, they'd get a Lucy-Kick to the balls so hard they'd choke on their own scrotum. But holy shit if it didn't sound sexy as sin coming from him. The burning passion grew brighter with every word. He smirks that insufferable yet sexy smirk of his, and I tremble. "Mmm… no, I think the best name would be 'sex goddess'", he croons. My pride blows up - I snap and cover the length of the room in two strides. I swing my leg over the bed and straddle him, gripping the collar of his shirt and pulling that dirty mouth to my own.

"You are far too appealing for your own good," I murmur.

Kissing him fiercely, his hands teasingly run down my sides to cup by bottom, an aroused squeak slipping through my occupied lips. He grins into the kiss and tightens his grip, pulling my hips down as he raises his own, grinding our pelvises together enticingly. A deep throated moan rumbles from my chest and my core clenches in excited expectation. The slow, rotating grind of our hips continues, his teeth nibbling on my lower lip. He slides one hand up the length of my spin, teasingly soft, to thread through my hair. He pulls my head back to skim his lips down my jaw to the sweet spot below my ear. I whimper as he begins to suck lightly on the tender skin, scraping his teeth tauntingly down my throat. My breath quickens and my hips jerk in their attempt to seek some relief from the fire he so skillfully ignites inside of me.

He rolls us over to pin me beneath him, his hands trailing up my arms to grasp my wrists firmly, pinning them above my head. One slips back down to lightly caress my ribs, running up and down my side. He moves lower to nip at my collarbone, his adventurous hand slipping beneath the hem of my shirt to tease my twitching stomach. It slides upwards and behind to my back, massaging the muscles there. I moan appreciatively while he works, and his hips continue to grind against me. He leans back to pull my shirt from my body, his fingers expertly unhooking my bra as well. The black lacey fabric quickly follows my shirt to the floor and I gaze up into his hungry eyes as they take in my bare breasts.

A thought strikes me and I hesitate.

"I never thought I'd say this, but we need to go easy tonight. I can't risk being sore tomorrow," I say as firmly as I can, somehow managing to contain the tremor in my voice. He cocks an eyebrow and smirks devilishly.

"Don't worry, Blondie. I'll make sure you aren't sore tomorrow. That doesn't mean we have to go easy, though," he purrs suggestively. I blink at him.

"…huh?" I say stupidly. He chuckles.

"You'll see," is all he says.

One hand softly brushes the underside of one of my breasts, trailing the fingertips upwards to circle my pebbled nipple. The sensations distract me from my confusion, and my apprehension seems to melt away. I mewl softly and let my head fall back, the light touches tantalizing in their own way. He moves to the side and I feel his hot breath on the sensitive peak before his tongue darts out to flick at it. The sensation has my hands shooting to his scalp, threading through the golden spikes and pulling his teasing mouth closer, lewd noises spilling from my mouth. With a chuckle, he latches on, swirling his tongue around the areola and flicking. His hands run down to my jeans and quickly undo them. I bend my knees upwards to help as he manages to slide them off without breaking from my breast. The throbbing want contained within my now-soaked panties had my head swimming. He shifts back to settle between my thighs, the rough texture of his jeans against my thin panties adding to my excitement. His hands pry my own from his hair and pin them above me again, one holding them in place while the other slides away. His searing lips crash down against mine again, the blood boiling in my lips. I was so caught up with the sensations, I didn't notice what he was doing until he had already threaded my discarded jeans through the headboard and around my wrists, securing them in place above me. I tug instinctually to find them tightly secured. He pulls back and smirks, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Before I can fully comprehend what was happening he leans down to my ear and whispers, "The safe word is Fairy Tail." My eyes widen in shock.

Laxus POV

I pull back and savor the look on her face – a mixture of shock, confusion, arousal, and a hint of fear. I nip at her jaw again. "Do you understand, Lucy?" I growl against her throat. I sense her hesitation and slow my ministrations. Her trembling body panting beneath me, I grin in triumph when her head nods "yes" frantically, her shaky voice eeking out an "mmhmm". I lick at her pulse point, letting my fingertips trail down her body. Her goose bumps beneath my fingers add to the satisfaction, and her trembling speaks to something deep inside me. I kiss my way down her torso until I reach the top of her lacy panties. My tongue darts out to slip into them for a brief second, her guttural moan of need making my erection throb. I trace my way over to hollow between her hip bone and her abdomen. My lips suck greedily at the spot, tongue tracing designs on the quivering skin. Her stomach muscles twitch desperately at the treatment, and the smell of her arousal is heady in my nostrils. I let a single finger lightly trace up the length of her slit, a startled moan rewarding my efforts. Her hips buck in an attempt to get closer, and her thighs widen enticingly.

I can feel my mouth watering already, but this is about teasing her until she breaks. I look up at her hooded eyes and parted lips. My body trembles in anticipation and excitement – but I try to force the tremors away. Letting her know just how affected I am by this would ruin the illusion of total dominance, which in turn will make the teasing I plan on doing come across less effectively. I rear back on my haunches to pull my shirt from my head needing skin contact. I hold her gaze while I lightly trail my fingertips up and down her body teasingly. She whimpers, her body bucking with every contact. I take my time tasting every inch of her I can reach – my tongue lapping at every sensitive spot I can find, my fingers tweaking and teasing until she sobs with want.

"P-Please Laxus!" she begs, and I grin. I grip her jaw and wrench her head to the side (not too hard, of course) and growl in her ear.

"You will call me Master, pet," I snarl. A fresh wave of arousal hits my nose and I breathe deeply. My tongue darts out to tease her earlobe. "I am your master, and you are my toy. To do with as I please," I continue darkly. Her shaking body jerks hard against me, my words inciting dark tendrils of lust to shoot down her spine. She nods her head frantically and I inwardly celebrate the confirmation that our own sexual appetites complement each other so well.

"Yes, master. Do whatever you please with me," she whimpers. I pull back to see her wide, chocolate eyes, her blushing cheeks, her puffy, parted lips, her already wild hair… the sight makes my member twitch in want. I pull back to stand, shedding the rest of my clothes and feeling my pride swell at her aroused reaction to the sight of my member standing tall and proud. I get back on the bed and straddle her torso, slipping my dick between her heaving bosoms. She quickly bends her head down to suckle on the tip, making me groan. "You want to suck me, don't you?" I growl. "Do you want my cock in your mouth? Is that what you want, filthy little slut?" I keep my eyes trained on her, watching intently for any sign of displeasure. But her big mocha eyes just widened and darkened. I slowly fuck her breasts for a few thrusts until that teasing little mouth becomes too much. Bracing myself with the headboard, I lean forward and angle my hips with her face.

"Suck me," I demand. She immediately obeys, her tongue swirling around the head before she takes me in as far as she can and I hit the back of her throat. She bobs her head back and forth, hollowing her cheeks and sucking. Her tongue teases the underneath, sliding along the sensitive veins. I groan and my hips start to slowly thrust into the heaven that was her hot mouth. "Yea, just like that. Wrap those pretty little lips around my cock," I order lowly. Her sucking stutters and resumes a more desperate pace. My eyes clench shut and I grip her hair in one of my fists, but still allow her to go at her own pace. Behind my back, her thighs rub together and buck against the air, seeking any friction they can find. I look down and watch as my cock fucks her perfect little mouth, her eyes dark and staring into mine. "Ah, such a good girl. Who's my good little whore?" I croon, her thighs rubbing together harder and a long, low moan vibrating around my member.

With a grunt and lots of willpower, I pull myself free from her hot lips, her tongue slipping out to seek after it with a whine, a trail of saliva glistening in the dim light. I scoot down her body and grip her face firmly, crushing our lips together. I grip her panties in my fist and slide them off her legs slowly, trailing my fingertips along the heated skin as I pass. My hips settle back down between her thighs, the tip of my member prodding her lower lips teasingly. She gasps into my mouth, her hips rolling in an attempt to get me inside. I pull back just enough to keep the tip just barely touching her slit. "Hah… you've been waiting for this all day, haven't you? You just want me to fill you right up, don't you?" my voice is deep and gravely by this point. Her legs flex and I barely catch them before they fully wrap around me – as much fun as it is to have her so desperate she takes action and forces me to slide inside, now is not the time. My fingers flex and dig into her thighs. She whimpers with want and I smirk. "Not so fast, pet. I'm still not so sure you deserve my cock," I taunt. I trail my lips down her body, suckling at every sensitive point I come across until I reach her soaking wet core. Her whimpers and moans increase the closer I get. My tongue slips out to lightly run up her slit, sliding between her lips to tap at her clit.

"F-Fuck!" she moans, hips jerking. I chuckle and bring my hands around to cup her ass, pulling her close while I lazily explore her folds.

"Mmmm. Such a sweet, perfect little cunt. I'm going to take my time tasting you," I warn. "Do you want me to do that, pet? Do you want me to eat this little pussy?" She gasps harshly, her sweat sheened body quivering. She nods frantically. "Say it, pet. Say you want me to eat your sweet little cunt." Her mouth works incoherently as she tries to form the words. "Tell me how much you want me to tongue fuck you into oblivion," I demand. Her voice squeaks and her eyes squeeze shut, teeth gnawing on her lip. I continue my ministrations lazily. Her legs bend and hook around my back and pull, the motion surprising me and pulling my face closer to her core. Growling, I pry her legs apart and sit back, glaring at her frazzled, desperate expression. I cluck my tongue at her in disapproval.

"Now, now, pet. Just for that, I'm going to have to punish you," I purr, gently caressing her leaking sex with my fingers. Her eyes widen when I stand up and walk to her closet. I look through the hangers for a moment before finding what I need – a thick leather belt. More specifically, quite possibly the only leather belt without a key pouch attached. I smirk as I pull it free and turn around, folding it in half and gripping it in one hand. "First you refuse my demands, and then you try to take without asking? Your manners are appalling." I tauntingly slap my other hand with it as I walk back to the bed, her body trembling in both arousal and nervousness. I stalk closer and kneel on the bed.

"Wh…what are you going to do with that?" she asks meekly, wide eyes locked on the leather strip. A twisted grin spreads across my face before I tut at her again disapprovingly.

"No questions, now, my little toy. You only get to speak when I tell you to. And right now, I'm a little put off by your refusal to politely ask me for my services," I purr tauntingly. Her mouth snaps shut and she swallows thickly, her core quivering in need. I gently slide the leather belt down her chest, between her breasts. I slap her pussy hard enough to be felt, but light enough to not hurt. The action makes her yelp in surprise and her hips stutter. I slap her again and again until she's panting and red faced, her arousal soaking the sheets beneath her. "Do you like when I punish you? Do you want me to keep slapping your pussy?" my voice purrs. I lick my lips at the sight of her body wound up so tight, and completely at my mercy. I lean over her and trail the belt back up her shaking body, taking time to lightly slap her nipples. I tap her swollen lips with the leather and smirk, my dick throbbing almost painfully in want.

"Open up, baby," I coo. I slip the arousal slicked leather around her head and slip it between her lips, a muffled sound of protest making me chuckle. "Since you won't talk when I order you to, you've lost your privilege of speaking at all. Now, close your eyes," I command, gripping her thighs tightly. She obliges, her hooded eyes fluttering closed, and I snap my hips forward, catching her off guard and burying myself to the hilt.

"MMMmmmPPPHhhHH-!" she screams breathlessly around the belt, eyes shooting open and rolling back. I immediately halt myself, her walls quivering. She was dangerously close to the edge, but I didn't want her to go over _just_ yet. She gasps, hands jerking against her restraints. I bite back a groan at the feeling of her, so hot and wet, and force myself to stay stock still and look her in the eyes. She bucks her hips frantically and I tighten my grip and push them down to hold her still, her muscles twitching and straining. Her satiny walls are spasming madly around my length, the delicious sensations threatening to break my willpower.

"Did I say you could cum?" I growl. Her begging eyes water in frustration and desperation. In hindsight, I probably should have warned her about the concept of orgasm denial. But then I think about just how much sweeter it'll be for both of us and I smile. I tug the belt free from her mouth and let it fall down around her neck. She gasps and grits her teeth and clenches her eyes closed, still trying to buck her hips despite my iron grip.

"P-Please, lax- I mean, master!" she begs. "S-So close…." She moans. I pump my hips and she shrieks, her walls tightening. Her hands curl into fists and she thrashes, her body undulating. My breath catches and I hiss.

"Fuck, baby…" I groan, slowly rocking at a pace I knew wasn't quite enough to push her over the edge, but was enough to keep her right there. Her back arches and she throws her hips with as much force as she can muster. "You're just dying for my cock, aren't you? You would do anything just for me to fuck you," I taunt. She lets out a shout of frustration.

"LAXUS! YOU FUCKER! MAKE ME CUM!" she screams in anger and exasperation. I laugh despite myself and nuzzle against her neck.

"You're supposed to call me 'master'," I hiss. She huffs and I'm tempted to give in because damn if I don't love her feistiness. But we've gone this far, and I'm going to see it through. I cut her off before she can speak again. "Just trust me, Lucy. It's worth it." She grumbles but submits, her body still so tightly wound she almost vibrated in unabashed desire. I continue my slow pace, taking my time and swirling my hips sensually. I wasn't quite as close as Lucy, but my self control was diminishing rapidly with each desperate sound her swollen lips utter. I push a little harder and her hands scrabble against the restraints. "Is that want you want, you little slut? You want me to pound my cock into your sweet cunt?" My words have her so close her body is completely slick with sweat. Her teeth bite down on her lip, and I lean back down to flick my tongue over the wound. " But this is _my_ cunt. It belongs to _me_ , and I can do whatever I want with it." I threaten. She actually sobs, her head thrashing back and forth on the pillow. The sensations of her insides hugging me so tightly, so desperately, it's making my control slip. I don't think I can hold myself back. "Mmmm…. You've been so good, I think I'll let you cum now," I croon against her neck, bracing my hands against the bed and readying myself. She nods vigorously, moaning "please" over and over again. Seeing her so desperate for release has my mind swimming and I give in, slamming my hips forward and aiming right for her sweet spot.

She screams so loud my ears cringe in mild pain, her lungs emptying themselves completely, and her walls clamp down on my length. But I don't slow down – I fuck her as hard as I can, the feeling of her release leaking down my length pushing me faster. "That's it baby, cum all over my cock," I groan. This is the hardest I've ever made her cum while I've been in control of myself – and the sight and feeling is the most glorious experience of my life.

"CHOKE ME!" she wails desperately. I snap my head up to look at her in surprise, and her fluttering eyes try their best to hold my gaze. "Please Laxus – choke me!" she begs, her voice hitching and her head slamming back as her orgasm keeps going. I hesitate for a moment – this wasn't exactly something I planned on doing and it throws off my perception for a moment. Her suggestion turned me on a surprising amount, and the sudden desire to actually do what she's asking makes me falter a little. "FUCKING DO IT!" she screams.

I wrap one of my hands around her throat, carefully avoiding her trachea, and squeeze enough to hinder her airflow. Her muscles strain and jerk, and I can't help but be amazed at how long her orgasm is lasting. Her mouth falls open as she gasps, her face turning red, but the look of pure bliss on her face has my hips continuing their relentless assault. I hear a ripping sound through the fog of lust and suddenly her hands are on me and her nails are buried in my back, pulling me down to crush our chests together. The tightening sensation in my balls becomes too much and I grit my teeth to try and hold on, to try and prolong her orgasm for as long as possible. Her insides grab me so firmly every time I bottom out, sucking me in deeper, and finally it becomes too much. "F-fuck LUCY!" I howl.

Her walls milk my cock and I roar, my own back arching and my eyes rolling back. My seed shoots deep inside of her convulsing body, our sweat soaked bodies jerking erratically. The pure pleasure blanks out my thoughts until all that my world consists of is the pulsing walls hugging my jerking cock and my vision whites out with bursts of starlight.

The tremors lessen until I come back to my own mind. The overwhelming pleasure hunches me over my beloved's completely boneless body. My hips twitch on their own, my member still buried inside of her, and she pants shamelessly. Slowly, she retracts her nails from my back, the pain making me suck in a breath through my teeth lightly. I fall to the side and pull her close, not wanting to relinquish our physical connection just yet.

"Holy….fuck…" she gasps. I nod enthusiastically. "That… was almost… _too_ intense…" she continues, muscles still twitching. I chuckle.

"Sorry Blondie… I just really… wanted… to make sure… you were as satisfied as possible…" I begin between pants. "But… without… making you too sore to function…" I finish, my eyelids drooping. She smiles and her own eyelids flutter closed.

"M-Mission… accomplished…" she responds, her voice trailing off as she drifts off. I smile and brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear from her sweat soaked forehead, pressing a shaky kiss to the top of her head. "And you were right…" she sighs. I grin widely and her face pouts. "Smug bastard…"

"Love ya too, hun."

 **Giggity.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, cuz there isn't going to be any smut in the next few chapters. Don't worry, more is to come, it's just time to let canon take care of things for me (Because honestly it has all the necessary parts for a LaLu fic. You'll see what I mean.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Incoming novel of an Author's Note -**

 **So sorry about the wait. Literally the morning after posting the previous chapter I got to find out through a facebook status update that I was no longer in a relationship. My "lover" (it was complicated, we weren't using official titles) apparently forgot to break up with me before starting a relationship with another woman. You could say I was cheated on, I suppose. I don't wish to bore you all with the literal novel that is our little love story (that spans about 14 years, which is over half our lives) but basically I'm super fucking depressed because the idiot broke my heart for the millionth time, this time literally out of nowhere with no warning. Like, last we had talked, we were still saying "I love you" to each other, and talking about how we were going to try a serious relationship again, blah blah, him confessing his undying love and all that shit. And then I open up facebook one day and BAM "Mr. Fuckface is in a relationship with [woman who is not me]".**

 **I was the Winry to his Edward. The Mikasa to his Eren. It could even be argued that I was the Erza to his Jellal, although he never tried to kill me and resurrect an evil lord, he just fell into a spiral of drug addiction and alcoholism that I had to pull him out of (same thing, right?). And that fucker tossed me away like complete trash, after I went through hell for him. Fourteen fucking years of friendship, six of which being a couple, and the bastard has the gall to pull this shit. And he didn't even have the common decency to end things with me first, he let facebook inform me. FUCKING FACEBOOK. LIKE, EVEN JUST A TEXT THAT SAYS "Hey we're breaking up" WOULD BE BETTER THAN THAT. Immature little fuckboi.**

 **So yea, between obsessively playing Pokemon Go to distract myself from the pain during the day and drinking myself to sleep every night, I haven't been able to bring myself to post anything. Usually I obsessively read through and edit each chapter about three times before posting, but I don't have the motivation to do any more than copy and paste this one.**

 **TL;DR - I got my heart ripped out by an idiot, and I've been too depressed to do much of anything.**

 **Disclaimer: blah blah doesn't belong to me blah blah fuck you.**

CHapter 15 - Lightning Man (or, I'm Too Fucking Depressed To Think Of A Title)

Blondie had left on her special mission earlier today, and I was brooding at the bar. I know it's stupid, but I'm always so agitated when I'm away from her. Especially when she goes on missions with that powder keg of a team she has. I sip on my scotch, letting the warmth numb the feelings of loneliness and paranoia. Freed approaches me and gestures to Mira, asking for a glass of red wine. I snort. He's such a nerd.

"Laxus-sama, there's a job posted that's specifically requesting us," he says, sliding the flyer in front of me. I look over it and grunt.

"That place sounds kinda familiar." I mumble, trying to figure out where I remember it from. I read the rest – the town is being plagued by excessive lightning strikes. Seems simple enough. I guess I can see why they'd ask for me. I pass it off to Mira as she hands off Freed's wine. "We'll take it. Let's leave tomorrow," I decide. The distraction should help. And if nothing else, I'm guaranteed a hearty snack or two. There haven't been any lightning storms in Magnolia for a few weeks. I finish off my scotch and toss down the jewels necessary, nodding towards Freed. "Meet up at the train station tomorrow at nine." I say, making my way out of the guild hall sulkily.

After a train ride that was just as uncomfortable for me as it always is (although the pills Wendy made for us slayers certainly help), we end up having to walk the remaining couple miles to the town, since no one wanted to take us near it due to the lightning. And when we got there, I could see why. The entire town was charged with static electricity, making our hairs stand on end.

"Damn, bossman. This place is really giving me some red flags here," Bickslow says nervously, rubbing at his neck.

"Red Flags! Red Flags!" his totems chirp in agreement, hovering nervously around his shoulders. I smell the strike before it happens, and gracefully absorb the bolt of lightning that rips from the sky towards us. Evergreen and Bickslow shriek in surprise, Freed falling into a defensive stance. A few more strikes hit around the town in various places.

"Well, that explains the static," Evergreen comments shakily, adjusting her glasses. I nod, but sniff at the air. The atmosphere is so charged I can almost eat the lightning just from the air around me. We try to make our way through the town towards the town hall, thankfully noting the lack of townspeople, though the occasional face visible through windows assure us that the place is inhabited. A few strikes later and Evergreen speaks up.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Laxus? This is an awful lot of lightning, even for you…" she worries aloud. I scoff and absorb another bolt of lightning. But another one sneaks past me and strikes her, making her let out a shriek. I feel rage well up inside of me. No one hurts my team and gets away with it. Not even forces of nature.

"Lightning Dragon's… ROAR!" I bellow, firing it towards the sky where it manages to clear the storm clouds. Freed and Bickslow help Evergreen to her feet where she shakily regains her composure.

"Th-Thanks for that Lightning protection enchantment, Freed," she mutters. Freed nods and looks around.

"Laxus-sama, we should hurry to the Mayor's place. It doesn't look like the storm will stay away for long." He warns. The sounds of cheerful people start as people hesitantly come out of their homes.

"Hey! That's Laxus Dreyer! From Fairy Tail!" someone shouts, and to my displeasure, a crowd gathers around us.

"Thanks so much, Mr. Laxus!" someone says, and I look around uncomfortably, crossing my arms. I smirk, enjoying the praise, and trying to tamp down my desire to leave the shrieking crowd. Luckily, my team takes pity on me, and expertly goes about satisfying the crowd – answering questions, posing for pictures, signing autographs, all the usual stuff. I sign a few things, but keep an eye on the clouds. It'll probably only be another hour until they come back.

"Our apologies, everyone, but this is only a temporary fix to your lightning problem. We assure you we will be working to fix it permanently, but for now, the storm will most likely return within the hour," Freed announces to the crowd. They take it surprisingly well, and while they look dejected, they make sure to thank us for at least giving them a bit of time to leave their homes safely. I make my way through the slowly dispersing crowd and catch one woman's eye who's glaring at me. A man next to her is sneering at me as well, pulling her away and throwing an arm around her possessively. Huh. They seem somewhat familiar. I shrug off the feeling and we continue on to the client's house.

My mood was effectively soured. I also felt more than a little bit guilty. I think back again to the incident the Mayor claims started the town's problems – the incident in which I caused it all.

It was a month or so ago, and I was heading back from a solo job. I was going to have to spend the night in town, since the trains weren't running that late. I had hoped to make it back that night so I could slip into bed with Blondie, but unfortunately, it just seemed to not be in the cards. It was late, and I decided to head to the bar and have a few drinks before going to bed.

A few drinks in, I was starting to get irritated by the women pestering me. I had turned away a handful already, and every new woman just soured my mood more. Couldn't they see I was completely uninterested? Well, at least it proves that Lucy doesn't ever have to worry about me being unfaithful – this whole "mate" thing has me seeing every woman in the world other than her to be about as sexually attractive as a rock. Not only that, but the more persistent women, regardless of looks, were downright repulsive to me. One woman, a brown-haired beauty by the name of "Rhonda" (I think. I wasn't really paying attention to her), was extra persistent. I tried to be patient with my rejections, but my civility was worn thin. She draped herself around me and I stiffened, growling threateningly.

"Get off of me," I growled. She giggles in what I'm sure was meant to be suggestive. "I happen to have a girlfriend." I tried, feeling irritated at having to say that I'm already 'claimed' just to get her to back off. Is this what it feels like to be a woman getting hit on in a bar? Damn, this is pretty fucking awful.

"Aw. Don't be that way," she cooed in my ear. "You're such a handsome man… certainly a man like you could use a beautiful woman in his bed?" she continued. My skin crawls in disgust. My fist clenched and I stamp down my instinctual reaction to rip her head off. _Calm down, Laxus. There is no situation in which you harming this woman will not come out to make you the bad guy_. With stiff movements, I peel her off of me.

"How fucking dense are you? I'm. Not. Interested," I snapped. She placed the hand on my thigh and leaned in close.

"I'm not sure I believe you, Handsome," she purred. My inner Dragon roared in disgust at this other woman touching me. "And I don't see your girlfriend here. She doesn't have to know…" I grabbed her shoulder and forcibly shoved her away from me, sneering at her. She looked at me in shock, which then morphed into fury and outrage. "What's wrong with you? Are you gay or something?!" she demanded angrily. I laughed humorlessly.

"Oh I'm _definitely_ not gay. I just happen to find you repulsive. So get the fuck out of here, stupid cunt," I snarled. Admittedly, I probably went too far. But goddammit she was not getting the hint! She gasped in outrage and stomped away finally. I turned back to the bar and catch the raised eyebrow of the bartender. I signaled for another whiskey. "I have a gorgeous, sexy-as-sin girlfriend that puts her to shame," I explained to him. It felt odd to refer to Blondie as my girlfriend - it didn't seem like a title that adequately captures what she means to me. That thought makes me bristle inwardly – we weren't actually a couple after all, just… fuckbuddies. And she happened to be my mate. Well, I'm fucked. He smirked knowingly and nodded in understanding, sliding the fresh whiskey in front of me, breaking my irritated train of thought.

A few more drinks later, I started to make the trek home, humming to myself and taking long swigs from the bottle of beer I procured for the walk home. When I got to the fountain, I stopped, noticing the presence of other people. A group of rugged tough guys fanned out in front of me, some cracking knuckles. One, the leader I would assume, stepped forward and sneered at me.

"Hey asshole. My girl tells me you were rude to her tonight," he grunted accusingly. I cocked an eyebrow.

"I was rude to a lot of people tonight. You'll have t'be more specific," I drawled. He clenched his fist tighter in anger.

"I heard you called my girl repulsive and laid your fucking hands on her!" he yelled. "Where do you get off touching another man's woman, ya fucker?!" he commanded, the smell of liquor on his breath alerting me to his inebriation. I laughed harshly.

"You talking bout that skank? Uh… 'Rhonda' or some shit?" I laughed, smirking at his rising fury. HE steps forward and points at me.

"DON'T CALL MY GIRL A SKANK, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" he roared. I just laughed more, Finishing off my bottle of booze.

"Sorry, mate. But your girl's a skank," I said. He might be an asshole, but it's just bro-code to let another man know if his girl's foolin' around behind his back. "Bitch was all over me, and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer," I continued. "I only shoved her away and called her repulsive cause the stupid cunt wasn't taking the fucking hint," I explained, holding my hands up diplomatically. The leader's eyes narrowed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he roared, charging at me with a knife he pulled from his shirt. I effortlessly grabbed his face and shoved him back. He stumbled to the ground. I cracked my neck.

"I'll give you a warning, mate. Fuck off now, or I'll fry you to a crisp," I warned dangerously, letting my lightning skitter across my body threateningly. A couple of the other thugs hesitated and looked at each other nervously. But they were just as drunk as me – if not drunker. The leader scrabbled to his feet.

"FUCK YOU!" he roared, charging again, this time his buddies joining him. I sighed in resignation. I guess I have to take them out.

My magic flared and called down lightning from the sky before arcing outwards and hitting my attackers. They all shrieked in pain and terror before getting knocked out, their twitching bodies hitting the ground with thuds. I grunted in annoyance and continued on my way toward the inn, letting the steaming bodies lie on the ground. Assholes.

And that brings us back to the present, where I remember who those two people were – Rhonda and her sucker of a guy. Looks like she still has him strung along. If he wasn't such a short-tempered bastard I'd feel sorry for him.

Apparently, my magic had somehow charged the entire town with electricity – causing the never-ending, dangerous lightning storm. I crossed my arms, walking next to Freed and trying to ignore the guilty feeling in my gut. A phenomenon like this had never happened before to my knowledge… but then again, I was really, really drunk. I can't be sure just how much magic I released. I've never had a situation like that before – usually people back off when I show off my magic, and that's on the off-chance they don't recognize me and realize not to fuck with me. And the few times they persisted, I hadn't been drunk. Regardless, I need to fix this.

My magic pulls me back to town and we hurry to find –

Lightning…monsters?

The lightning took the form of snarling creatures that pounced on us immediately. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen charge into battle, dodging lightning strikes and slowly dispatching the seemingly never ending horde of creatures. I defeat creature after creature, absorbing every bit of lightning that comes towards us.

"Shit, Boss, what if you get overloaded?! This is more electricity then you've ever taken at once," Bickslow shouts, dodging another bolt. I grunt, but the doubt does set in. He's right – I can feel myself reaching capacity. I grit my teeth and bear it. This is my fault anyways. Finally, Freed gets a plan.

"Laxus-sama! The lightning is coming from below! Over there!" he shouts out, pointing at the fountain in the middle of town with his sword. I note the familiarity.

"That's where I was when I used my magic last time," I grunt to no one in particular. "Evergreen! Bicks! Hold them off for a while longer!" I call out, the respective mages nodding seriously. "Freed! We gotta get underground!"

Freed hops away from his altercation and spot a sewer entrance, gesturing for me. We hurry towards it and jump down, landing in the ankle deep water. Freed writes some runes on his sword to make it illuminate our surroundings and we look around. "Gotta get under the fountain," I grunt, heading off in a direction. Freed catches my shoulder.

"Uh, that leads away from it, Laxus-sama…" he mutters. I avert my eyes and spin on my heel to head the opposite way. Freed sweatdrops behind me before hurrying to catch up. Luckily it doesn't take long to find our destination. I stop in surprise. Before us lies a core made of lightning. Or more specifically, _my_ lightning. Freed examines it while I circle it curiously.

"I'm not completely sure what this is…" Freed mutters. The sounds of fighting and thunder above ground remind us of our time constraints.

"Stand back, Freed," I order. He looks up in surprise, taking in my determined expression. "This is my lightning, so I'll try and neutralize it." I explain, gathering my lightning around me. Freed hops to his feet.

"Wait, hold on a second-" he stutters. I shake my head.

"There's no time, Freed," I say grimly. I begin channeling my lightning and fire it into the core, causing the ground to shake. I pump more and more power into it until… finally…

It explodes.

My ears ring painfully, my body hunched and kneeling on the ground. The smoke slowly clears to show Freed standing next to me with a series of glowing runes surrounding us. He glares at me.

"Laxus! What I was _trying_ to say, was to let me set up a shield! Goddammit! I barely made it in time!" He pants angrily. I eye him in surprise. It's not often he loses his cool. He blows out a puff of air to push his hair back in place and he huffs. I look at him apologetically and shrug. He looks back to where the core was and gasps. "Strange. There's a lacrima here." He mutters to himself, sheathing his sword and approaching it to study it. I rise to my feet and stretch my muscles, cracking my neck and regaining my composure. I look over Freed's shoulder at the lacrima – but I have no idea what I'm looking for, so I decide to look around the area instead.

"I think this was set up here on purpose," Freed hums to himself. I turn to look at him in surprise. He stands up and nods. "It looks like you were set up, Laxus-sama," he growls, anger rising in his usually taciturn expression. The suggestion brings rage to me as well, but I push it away for now.

"Let's make sure Ever and Bicks are alright," I sigh.

We met up with a battered Evergreen and Bickslow above ground, the two greeting us with relieved smiles. I grunted, trying and most likely failing at keeping my relief from showing too much. Freed shares his suspicions and the other two agree. One of Bickslow's babies fly up to him from the distance. He talks with it for a moment and gasps.

"You're right. I had Pippa stay back and spy on the mayor. It was a set up the whole time – It's a scam to demand money from the guild," he translates angrily. Evergreen huffs.

"That little… Ugh!" Evergreen growls. "I should turn the little bastard to stone," she mutters. Bickslow nods.

"I agree. We gotta do something," he says, crossing his arms. I turn around wordlessly and march towards the Mayor's mansion. He wants lightning? Well he can have some fucking lightning.

I call down lightning upon the mansion, roaring in outrage. How dare that little fucker try to con my family?! I lob bolt after bolt against the walls of the mansion – not quite enough to really do damage (Mavis knows I could disintegrate the thing in a matter of seconds), but enough to scare the living shit out the little piss ant. I lock eyes with him when his fearful face looks out his window, smirking triumphantly when his scared face goes even whiter. I launch myself up towards the window and smash through the wall, letting electricity arc around the room amidst the terrified screams. I pause however at the sight.

The mayor, while terrified out of his mind, stood in front of his granddaughter, arms outstretched in an attempt to protect her. Both look at me in terror. I straighten up and let the lightning simmer down.

The man reeks of fear and terror – he even pissed his pants. And yet… he's throwing himself in front of his granddaughter. Even in his absolute terror, he's risking his life for his family. The sight calms my rage enough to pull my lightning back. I maintain a hard glare.

"Never try this shit again," I growl menacingly, both terrified people nodding fearfully. I turn to leave, exhausted and irritated with everything. "Try to make a fucking effort on behalf of your town next time, you piece of shit," I bark over my shoulder. "You're the fucking Mayor. Act like it and take responsibility for your town."

The mayor whimpers but nods in agreement, sobbing out his thanks for sparing them. I scoff. "Don't fuck with me, or Fairy Tail, ever again."

With that, I jump back out of the ruined wall and land next to my team. Ever and Bicks appraise the damage to the mansion appreciatively.

"Not quite as much damage as I hoped, but it'll do," Evergreen muses sadistically. On our way through the town, the townspeople came back out to cheer. We waved in acknowledgement, Bickslow being his usual sociable self and mingling along his way. We almost made it out of town with no more complications. Almost.

"Hey fucker! You don't get to leave 'til you apologize to Rhonda!" a voice bellows behind us. We stop and I sigh in irritation, turning around and glaring at the group of shifty-eyed thugs.

"I don't have the patience for this shit, so you would do well to listen to me," I begin coldly, my tone halting their approach and causing hesitation. "I am an S-Class mage for Fairy Tail. I have proven not only just now but in the Grand Magic Games just how powerful I am. I was able to defeat Jura – one of the strongest of the wizard saints," I slowly list off. Most of the henchmen pull back, and even the leader looks uncertain. Rhonda continues to glare hatefully at me, though. "I don't even have to try, and I can kill you with my pinky. All that being said, I feel the need to inform you, mate, that I was telling the truth last time," I continue, shooting a disgusted look at Rhonda. "Your girl tried to seduce me. Persistently. I had to physically remove her from my space before she stopped." At this, the leader looked over at her suspiciously. She started to shake in rage. "So she's really not faithful to you, bro. And here's one last thing – You guys know Lucy Heartfilia?" I ask, smirking. "You know, the blonde bombshell? Fairy Tail's incredible celestial mage? Sexy as sin, the body of a goddess and the face of an angel?" I describe, smirking wider as I think about my beloved mate. The men look at each other and shrug in agreement, and Rhonda manages to lose a little bit of her gusto. "Yea, that beautiful, incredible woman is my girlfriend, honey. You couldn't hold a candle to my girl," I gloat. She huffs and looks at the leader indignantly.

"Are you going to let him say that?!" she screeches, pulling at his sleeve. The leader sighs.

"Look, Rhonda…" he starts uncomfortably, and her face turns tomato red in fury. Evergreen giggles behind her fan and Bickslow guffaws.

"Bossman's right. Sorry sweet-cheeks. Cheerleader has ya beat." Bickslow snorts. I grin.

"Have fun with… that," I gesture vaguely towards Rhonda before turning around and continuing on my way. Rhonda screeches in fury behind me until she gets cut off. The men yelp in surprise and Evergreen smirks.

"Her voice annoyed me. She can turn back to normal when we get to the train station," she trills, and I look over my should to see Rhonda turned to stone. The leader looks torn between being outraged and relieved with the outcome of the altercation. We carry on our way and I nod at Ever.

"Thanks, Ever. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if that crazy bitch tried to chase us," I snorted. Bickslow sidled up to me and grinned widely, elbowing me suggestively.

"So? Boss-man? Wanna fill us in on what all that was about?" he begs, his lust for gossip getting the better of him. I sigh but launch into the story. At least it entertained us until we reached the train.

That night, I lie in bed with a small smile. I gotta tell Blondie about this next time I see her. She'd probably get a kick out of it. My rub my thumb across the photograph of her she gave me, and I tried my best to fall asleep despite her absence.

I hope her mission doesn't take too long.

 **Throw some reviews my way. Or not.**

 **I've got the next chapter mostly written, so I'll try and find the motivation to finish it and post it as soon as I can. I certainly have no intention of cancelling this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holy shit guys... I was for some reason surprised by the amount of support y'all are sending. Thank you very much for the kind words and support, it actually did help a little.**

 **One thing: the previous chapter was pretty close to being a transcript of the filler episode "Lightning Man" (Hence the name). Just with a couple tweaks and additional dialogue. Like, I had the wiki page for the episode open while I wrote it to double check I got stuff right.**

 **This next one is also pretty close to being a transcript with tweaks, except I straight up watched the episode and paused it to get the whole beginning altercation down. Not sure how well this and the rest of the little story arc will go, but it's a neccessary series of events to really solidify the relationship.**

 **On a side note, please excuse the obvious "Previously on..." moment at the beginning, I didn't feel right just assuming everyone knew and remembered the exact events of the canon storyline.**

 **Oh, and SPOILERS for if you haven't made it to the Tartaros arc yet.**

Chapter 16: "War (or, "The Beginning of the Story Arc That Had Me Fucking Bawling Countless Times")

I grunted in annoyance, looking around. As much as I hate to admit my own weaknesses, my sense of direction is one of them. I heft up the paper bag of vegetables in my arm.

Blondie had gotten back from her mission a couple of days ago. I still can hardly believe the request came from one of the four gods of Ishgar… and Warrod for that matter! That guy was one of the original founders of Fairy Tail. I'm almost a little jealous - I'd like to meet the guy. Gramps always talked about how cool he was, after all.

But that was the least of my problems. The news was what had me feel on edge. I knew Lucy was safe at the guild with everyone else, but I still felt nervous. The entire magic council had been assassinated yesterday by the Dark Guild Tartaros – the last remaining dark guild in the Baram Alliance.

Me and my team were currently on a very simple, easy mission – we were helping out at Yajima's restaurant 8-island. I couldn't help but feel like something big was coming. There was a storm on the horizon and my instincts had me on edge. But Blondie insisted I go after Gramps asked me specifically. He was worried about his old friend, and wanted me to at least check up on him. She agreed with him and asked me and my team to also see if Yajima had any information on everything. She also was helping Levy do some research on something called E.N.D. – I think it has something to do with Zeref's demons. I wasn't much help with that so letting her do her things was probably best.

I wandered around. I'm not lost. I'm just not completely sure which way the restaurant is. I catch a whiff of something odd on the wind and I pause. I can't quite describe it – it somehow carried the scent of dark magic. Powerful dark magic. It wasn't quite the same as Zeref, but it was similar. I need to get back.

There was an explosion of some kind of massive cyclone in the distance, and my hearing picked up my team's screams. Shit.

Anger heats my blood and I dematerialize into lightning, firing off towards the commotion. I land just in time to interrupt a hooded figure attacking Yajima. I can already sense that this guy is not a run-of-the-mill mage. I could smell the dark power coming off of him – and his presence gave off a power only S-Class mages have. I release a powerful pulse of my lightning and the figure jumps back in surprise. "I may have gotten confused on my way back…" I growl. "But I ain't confused about killing you."

Evergreen coughs and I look around to see my team battered and on the ground. A growl rises in my chest. I keep my gaze locked on him. "Who the hell is this guy?" I ask levelly.

"He's with Tartaros! He's after Mr. Yajima!" she croaks out, arms shaking in effort to hold herself up. I turn to stare icily at the figure. The man straightens up and ripps apart his upper robe, revealing his face. I can't help but be taken aback by his odd visage – the only word to describe him is "beastly". My magic sparks off my body threateningly, and my fists tighten in preparation. This guy… is not human. The demonic foe mutters something that sounds like "whoosh", and razor sharp winds surround him. I let my lightning envelop me completely and shoot out of the way, rematerializing behind him and driving my foot into his back with a force that causes a shockwave of pressure. The beast shouts in surprise as he crashes to the ground in a crater. My lightning crackles aorund my fist and I get ready. It's not over yet.

The demon struggles to his feet, surprise written on his face. He rips the back of his claw across his face, wiping away the trickle of blood coming from his mouth. He looks at me with wide eyes – I would guess he wasn't expecting a power like mine. I scowled at him.

"You chose the wrong guy to mess with," I snarl. Before he can gather his bearings I launch, channeling my power into a vicious downward strike that crushes him into the ground, a massive bolt of lightning exploding downwards from the heavens and hitting his prone body. The ground crumbles beneath the sheer force of the combined attack, sinking a good seven feet into a crater. The atmosphere sparks with the residual electricity, dust slowly clearing away. I look down at the incapacitated beast with a disgusted look. I didn't even break a sweat, but I don't let down my guard. I'd imagine my swift victory had something to do with catching him off guard and him underestimating me. I turn to my battered but smiling team and the former councilman.

"Yajima. What should we do with this fucker?" I bark. The short man huffs and sits down cross legged.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be in any shape to do further damage," he starts. "I can't believe he had the nerve to destroy my restaurant," he grumbles. Bickslow pats him on the back reasurringly. Freed thumbs his chin thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we should bring him back to Fairy Tail to interrogate him?" he suggests, eyeing the unconscious man distrustingly. Evergreen smiles devilishly.

"I like that plan," she muses, a string of…sausages? In her hands. She snaps them like a whip, grinning evilly. Everyone ignores her.

"They're not just after current council members. They're going after former ones, too. I'm curious to know why," Freed says. Bickslow nods in agreement.

"Call me mistress!" Evergreen smirks, raising her makeshift whip in the air.

"Stop playing with the food!" Yajima scolds her.

"Fairy Tail, huh…" I look back down to the man at the sound of his voice, seeing his hand twitching. "I miscalculated. I never imagined there were humans capable of such power…" he continues, voice disturbingly calm and steady. "Such extensive damage…" he muses to himself. HE pauses. "I guess I better die for now."

I cock an eyebrow. "The fuck you talking about?" I growl. His gaze shoots to me.

"I'm saying, perhaps _you_ picked the wrong guy to mess with, human," he says emotionlessly. Bright purple light erupts from his skin and suddenly, he's gone.

But there's a strange black smoke in the air. "He… blew up? The fuck?" Bickslow exclaimed.

"What is this black mist?" Freed asks fearfully. Said black mist swirls ominiously.

"You cannot defeat disaster," said the man's voice from nowhere. I look around frantically. "They're Bane particles." It continues. "They pollute the air and eradicate the ether-nano within." My instincts scream danger and I get a horrible feeling of dread in my stomach.

"A… zone of anti ether-magic?" Freed asks. He suddenly grips at his chest and begins coughing painfully. The others follow suit, their bodies being wracked with violent coughs.

"It also causes Magic Deficiency Syndrome and Bane sickness," the voice continues to explain. I clutch at my chest as pain begins to bloom. The others grab their throats, eyes wide in terror. They fall to their knees one by one. "In other words…" My throat begins to constrict. "It is a deadly illness for wizards."

Bickslow cries out, his voice gurgling as if he's choking on water. I see the others' eyes bulge and go bloodshot, faces twisting in pain and a look I seldom see on their faces – a true fear of death. My body cringes and contorts on its own, the wracking pain becoming the only thing I can feel. I claw aat my throat – I need air. I need air. I need air.

"The only downside is that I must return to headquarters in order to restore my body to normal," the voice continues in a passive, mildly irritated tone of voice, as if this whole thing is just a mild inconvenience. I cough, and the sight of the blood that comes out makes my head swim. I clench my teeth, trying to hold my breath to stop any more mist from getting into my body. I cast a glance at the others and fear wells up inside of me when I see them on their knees twitching, gasping for breath. The gurgling sounds they're making are bouncing around in my head until all I can hear and think about is their suffering. Fuck. I can't let them die. I won't let them die. "I'll see you dead people in the netherworld," the demon finishes.

"D-Don't inhale the mist!" Freed chokes out, hand clenching around his own mouth.

"Fuck we have to do…something…" Bickslow grunts. "If we don't… we're goners… and the town…" he trails off in a fit of coughing that has his body hunching over unnaturally. Yajima forces himself to his feet.

"You all have to… escape!" he desperately shouts around his hand, his bloodshot eyes wild. "you have…"he cuts off with a horrible retching sound and he falls forward to the ground, body sapped off strength. Ever screams and tries to reach for him, only to collapse herself with a terrified, pained whine. Bickslow goes down next, his mouth twisted in a terrified expression I've never seen him make. Freed crawls towards them.

"Ever! Bicks! Get… up! We have… to get… out…" he gasps, voice weakening with each word and each step until he, too, collapses. No. NO. I can feel their magic fading, I can hear their hearts slowing… Their lungs constricting desperately. No.

"No one's fucking dying, goddammit!" I growl, more to myself than anything. Freed reaches towards me.

"Lax-us… C-close your mouth! Don't… breathe…" he continues to try and speak, his voice choked with blood. I make my decision.

I'm so sorry Blondie. But I can't let everyone die.

I send the apology to the heavens, a single tear welling in the corner of my eye. My heart constricts at the thought of what I'm about to do, but I shake the feeling away. There's no time. I open my mouth wide and begin to inhale.

Dragonslayers have sort of… special lungs. I'll inhale _all_ of this shit. I won't let any of it escape. I won't.

My body protests and my lungs burn with a level of pain I've never felt as more and more of the black mist is pulled from the air into my mouth. Freed looks at me in horrified realization.

"N..no… STOP! LAXUS!" he begs before his body crumples with another coughing fit. I stop inhaling for a moment and force my face into a cocky smirk.

"Just get everyone home safe," I say to him, hoping he can't see the fear in my eyes. I'm trusting you with this, Freed. You've never let me down before. I feel a strange magical pull and I feel… I feel a strange bubble of magic in my chest. It feels just like Lucy's magic.

I don't have time to figure this out. "Loke, Virgo, the weird horse-man guy…" I mutter under my breath, focusing on that bubble of magic. "If you can hear me… take care of Lucy for me."

I wrench my mouth open again, and try not to cry at the unbelievable levels of pain my body reaches with every passing second of inhaling the particles. My lungs feel like they've been sliced to ribbons by razors… my veins feel like my blood heated to a boil and burned my flesh from the inside out… my vision is fading… I can't see… My lungs give out just as the last of it is consumed and for a split second I feel nothing but triumph.

I did it.

My heartbeat stops… there's so much pain… I can't see anymore. My lungs won't work anymore. There's a sense of vertigo as I fall forward, and in my last moment before the darkness consumes me, I sense a burst of celestial magic and I catch a whiff of that stupid, pervy lion.

I'm so sorry Blondie.

Lucy POV

The worst sense of dread I have ever felt in my life hits me like a brick. A horrible anguish follows and I fall to my knees with a yelp, startling Levy and Gajeel. I feel a strange sensation of my magic pulling towards something outside of my body. I struggle to my feet, clenching my teeth against the sudden sensations. And I just know it's Laxus.

Fear grips my heart and turns my blood to ice, a cold sweat rushing over me. I shoot a hand to my keys and grip Loke's key with a shaky hand. I have no idea if this works, or if it's even possible but… Loke… Please go to Laxus.

I can feel a sense of urgency and confusion coming from my keys, but I sigh in relief when I feel the familiar twinge of Loke opening his own gate.

"LUCY! What's wrong?!"

I finally focus in on the pair of brown eyes in front of me and I can only stare at Levy. Gajeel's eyes are narrowed and I can sense Natsu coming up behind me. MY eyes water and I turn to look at him, finding a scared look on his face.

"L-Laxus is… in trouble…" I croak out, voice shaking. I start to hyperventilate and everything goes blurry. The world seems to tip on its side, my heart is beating too hard, my ears can't hear more than muffled sounds… Spots dance in my vision and my breathing refuses to slow, my lungs ejecting the small puffs of air I manage to take in. I hear Wendy's voice before I let myself slip into darkness.

[-iforgothowtolinebreaksorry-]

I awoke to sounds of urgency and I jumped to my feet. I sprinted to the main Hall to find a worried, sad crowd. Panic started to set in again but I felt myself pulled towards them and I forced my way through the crowd, and my world came crashing down.

Jet, Elfman, Loke and Virgo were carrying the Thunder Legion and Yajima between themselves. Porlyusica was shooing people out of the way and Wendy was running after everyone, her magic glowing brightly with each pass of her hands.

They weren't moving. The Thunder Legion was barely breathing, their skin sickly pale and eyes so sunken they looked bruised. There was dried blood around their mouths and bruises blossomed all over their bodies as If they all suffered some horrible internal trauma. But my eyes zeroed in on Loke, who was carrying a large hulking blonde. When I met his eyes, the helplessness in them told me everything I needed to know.

Laxus' body was completely limp. He was in the same, if not worse, condition as the others. I noiticed a distinct lack of magic coming from him and bile rose at the back of my throat. My fists clenched at my sides and I lost all sense of location. All that existed was me, Loke, and the seemingly dead man he was carrying. Anger, hurt, anguish… I could feel nothing but them. I can't even feel my own body. I vaguely hear some kind of horrible, heart-wrenching scream. Is… is that me?

I barely hear the distant screams of surprise surrounding me. I can't move my gaze from Laxus' lifeless body. My vision fades from the edges and I feel my consciousness splitting from my body.

Levy POV

The horrible, agonized scream coming from Lucy sent ice through my veins. I turned to look at her, reaching out in desperation to comfort my friend. But her visage had me stopping short.

He face was twisted in agony, but her eyes were radiating a brilliant light. Her tears cascaded down her face, almost sparkling in the light produced. Sparks danced across her skin ominously. Bolts of lightning arced off of her body dangerously, barely missing those surrounding her. I jump back just in time to dodge one that leaves a scorch mark on the floor.

Her agonized cries and sobs continue, the heartbreaking sound spreading sorrow to everyone who hears it. Those around her jump and stumble backwards out of the way of the lightning leaking form her pores. Gajeel's strong arms catch me as I lose my footing and I look up to see a pained expression on his face, his jaw clenched. It was fear – but not of lucy. It was a fear of the helplessness he felt, of what we all felt. It was a desperation to sooth her suffering but being unable to do so.

"LUCE!"

Natsu's wail draws my attention back to the scene of Lucy functioning as a lightning generator. Natsu was struggling his way closer to her, blocking each errant bolt of lightning that comes his way, despite the scorch marks each leaves behind. His eyes are wild, and tears run down his face. Each step is accompanied with a wince, but his face is set in a determined expression as he forces himself closer. An errant lightning bolt strikes the lights above, showering the room in sparks. I move to jump towards her, but Gajeel's iron grip on my arm holds me back. We can only watch in sadness as we place our hope on Natsu. A bolt shoots straight at me, but a blur appears in front of me to block it.

Erza had donned her Lightning Empress armor and was doing her best to contain the lightning, her wincing a testament to the strength of the bolts. Her face is determined, but her eyes betray her helplessness.

I know Laxus isn't dead – if he was, Lucy would be dead as well. It was a part that I wish I had made sure Laxus knew of, but it was too late now. The vision of her mate so completely incapacitated and hurt has triggered a meltdown of anguish few humans will ever experience naturally. Gajeel growls lowly in helplessness, sharp crimson eyes locked on Natsu's approach. More lightning arcs strike various things, more sparks showering the room and sending everyone stumbling back farther. I chance a look at Loke and my heart drops even more. Aside from Lucy, I've never seen a more helpless, heartbroken expression. He's still holding onto the lightning dragonslayer's limp body, his knuckles turning white as he resists running to his master.

Natsu finally makes it to her, and with a pained grunt that he tries to suppress he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. He's whispering desperately, eyes blurred with tears. We watch with bated breath.

Finally, finally… the lightning begins to recede. The two mages in the center of the storm slowly fall to their knees, Natsu cradling the sobbing blonde. Her heart wrenching sobs slowly quiet, the pink haired slayer holding her tight. She appears to lose consciousness, and I rush to their side, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Loke starts to make his way to her but Erza stops him.

"You take care of Laxus, Loke," she murmers, her face trying its hardest to hold its composure. The lion spirit's face is a hopeless expression, but he nods. The guild disperses into groups – taking the injured Thunder Legion and Yajima to the infirmary, Porlyusica following with a shaken look on her face. Natsu slumps a little and Gajeel kneels down next to him. The two share a wordless communication and Natsu hands Lucy over to Gajeel with a grimace, who hoists her up in his arms. Natsu grimaces again and clutches his forearm, offering a sad smile to a worrying Lisanna who was reassuringly stroking his back. She and Wendy help him to his feet and carry him to a chair, where Wendy begins to heal the surface electricity burns on his arms. Me and Gajeel carry Lucy to the infirmary with the others, Loke coming out to take her himself as we near.

With the unconscious set up in the infirmary under Porlyusica's care and Natsu freshly healed, we can only look at each other in despair. Master shook with fury and anguish – we all did. No one had much to say, we could only sit and try to absorb what had just happened. With every passing moment the shock was wearing off – leaving nothing but a burning fury in all of us. But one thing was at the front of all of our minds – Fairy Tail was going to war.

We _will_ get justice.

 **Yea fuck Tartaros. They're total dicks, amirite?**

 **I couldn't help but keep Natsu being super protective over lucy. (A good visual scene to imagine is similar to the third X-Men movie, the one before the weird but appreciated time travel reboot. Think of the part where [spoiler] wolverine is trying to get close to jean and she's like shooting off all this death and fire pulse and super intense.) The way I view their relationship in this AU, Lucy is probably the second or third most important person to Natsu, and while if he had to choose between her life and Lisanna's, he would pick Lisanna, but it would absolutely kill him. I also see Gajeel as also being super protective over her, not only due to her actually being one of his friends (not that he'd admit it) but also since she was one of the few to accept him at first after he joined. All the scary slayers are just big marshmallows, after all.**

 **Keep them reviews coming, they make me feel better about myself and I just love validation. GIVE ME ATTENTION.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - "The Part of the Story Arc Everyone Cried At"

Laxus POV

Darkness. Nothingness. An abyss.

It's all around me. I can't tell if I'm asleep or dead. Did I die? If I did, death is boring as fuck.

A small throbbing pain pulses from my nonexistant body, a phantom pain that is more an annoyance than anything. At first, I would fade in and out of a state where I could just barely hear the outside world, just barely feel the sweat-soaked sheets sticking to my back and the shallow barely-there breaths making my lungs flutter. Words barely registered, but I could hear them. I could hear my mate's beautiful, but ragged voice.

"I love you Laxus. Don't you dare die on me. Please don't leave me…"

Her broken whispers, tickling my ear and breaking the constricting, suffocating silence, made my heart clench. Her warm hand was holding mine, and I tried my very hardest to squeeze my fingers. I fought and fought, but I couldn't move.

"Please…" she whimpers. My heart breaks as I struggle against the darkness, the void closing back in. _I love you, too Blondie! I'm right here! Please don't cry!_

I fade back into nothingness.

The next time the silence is broken, it's by three different voices.

"Laxus… We're going to make them pay." The hard-edged growl sounded like Gajeel.

"Yea. They're going to regret messing with Fairy Tail. We'll make sure of that." The furious voice was Natsu.

"Don't worry, Laxus. You need to heal. But we need you to fight. We need you to not give up," the small, soft voice was Wendy, her words accompanied with a warm numbing of my pain. Her magic, I would assume. She's right. I can't give up.

But it hurts so much…

"We'll watch over Luce for you, but she needs you." That was Natsu again.

"Yea, if you give up, I will personally hunt you down in the afterlife and beat your fucking face in," Gajeel growled. I almost wanted to laugh, but I was still completely unmoving. I have to trust my fellow slayers – I have to trust they'll keep Blondie safe while I'm stuck here.

Fuck this stupid darkness. This shit isn't going to keep me down. But for now… I just need to… sleep…

I fade again, but I don't resurface this time. The darkness is so consuming, and fighting it is just so exhausting.

I'm so tired…

A spear of anguish shoots through me, but it feels off. It isn't my anguish. Is it… Blondie's?

The sheer force of the sadness seems to pull me up. Every bit of my being is now fighting against the darkness, grasping at consciousness. I need to go to her. I need to find her. _She's in trouble. She's in trouble_. My inner instincts feel like they're snapping their teeth from inside a cage, hurling themselves against the walls in desperation. Fight. I need to fight. _Save my mate. My mate is in danger. My mate needs me._ I can't give up.

"Fucking right you can't give up."

The somewhat familiar voice startles me. The darkness fades a little, almost becomes less oppressive.

"You wake your ass up right now, lightning boy," the voice came again, and I seem to regain a bit of movement. I look around the darkness wildly, searching for the voice, the all-consuming _need_ to get to my mate still practically vibrating in my skull. I can barely make out a figure – is that… a mermaid?

Wait, I know a mermaid. I think.

"Yea you know a fucking mermaid, it's me dumbass. Now wake the fuck up and go to Lucy. The brat is in trouble. I've given all I can give, we all have, but it's not enough." The voice says, a little urgently now. I bristle and struggle to see the figure more clearly. My clouded vision clears just enough to reveal a glaring face with long blue hair. One of Blondie's spirits. She's… crying though. I hesitate – what the hell is going on? She floats closer and grips my shoulders roughly, alerting me to the presence of my own body. "Wake up, and go save the little brat." She growls, but her voice is breaking. I nod dumbly, and focus every bit of my consciousness on waking up. The figure fades away and as my eyes shoot open I could have sworn I heard a whispered, broken hearted "Please".

The pain is the first thing I was aware of. My body was wracked with agony, my muscles protesting any movement. My eyes adjusted to reveal a strange, rubble filled landscape. The sky was dark, and the stone beneath me seemed particularly harsh. I forced myself to sit up, gritting my teeth against the pain. My team and Mr. Yajima were placed neatly nearby, in the same condition I technically still am. I look around to find various guildmembers either rising to their feet amongst the rubble or already engaged in battle with odd figures. The stench of dark magic and death permeated the air and I coughed harshly. Blood speckled my lips and my muscles locked up, my head hazy.

That same spear of anguish shot through me and my instincts had me standing before I even knew what was happening. I tried to slow down and take note of the situation. I have no idea what is going on right now. My brain struggles to sort through the sensory overload, only to blank at the sound of Lucy screaming in the distance. Her heart-breaking wail erased all rational thought and my body began to move on its own.

Each step threatened to crush me beneath the pain, my head is swimming and hazy.

Find Lucy. Find my mate. Save her. Protect her.

My coat flutters behind me as I move quickly towards where I somehow knew my mate was. I hear shouts behind me, probably someone noticing I was gone.

I have to stop to lean against a crumbling wall and catch my breath, willing the oxygen to absorb into my burning lungs. I hear the rush of water and look behind me to see a wall of dark water curling around the corner and raging its way towards me. I grit my teeth and leap up the side of the wall to the top of the rubble, every nerve in my body screaming in pain. I cough up blood while I watch the water sweep by. I sniff at the water and reel back. I don't know what exactly that shit is, but it's poisonous.

What if blondie was caught in the flood.

The thought jolts me to my feet and I continue to make my way across the ruins towards where my inner dragon is pulling me, carefully avoiding the water, and stubbornly ignoring my body's desperate pleas to stop.

I grew closer and closer until the water receded and I leaped back down. I was so close, I could hear voices. I finally bust through to the clearing where the voices are coming from.

Blondie, Juvia, Natsu, and Levy were collapsed, and Gajeel was on his knees, barely conscious. The same beast from before stood over him, his arm raised to strike down. I saw the look of hopelessness in the iron slayer's eyes, I saw the unconscious, battered, and beaten form of Lucy, I saw a barely conscious Levy reaching towards Gajeel in despair and fear, and a battered Natsu lying face down…. Not moving.

I charge my lightning and launch myself at the demon with all of the power I can muster, the adrenaline and pounding need to protect pushing me past my body's limits. I barrel into him and knock him across jaw, sending him skidding away. I clutch at my chest and glare icily at the monster.

"Leave this guy to me," I growl towards Gajeel, who only stares at me helplessly. The beast pulls himself up and glares at me in surprise and anger.

"You again. How are you alive?" he barks. I smirk. I straighten up and let my magic and inner dragon consume me, my eyes glowing ominously and scales forming across my cheekbones and forearms. As the power courses through me, the pain fades to the back of my mind, the only thing remaining is the driving force pushing me to _kill this fucker_.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm here to kill you again. And this time, you won't be getting back up," I snarl, lightning arcing off my body. "You hurt my family. You almost killed my friends. And you harmed my mate. I'm going to rip you to fucking shreds."

I push my magic out, letting it arc and glow around me. The demon tries to maintain an impassive expression, but I can see it – theres a shred of uncertainty.

"Laxus! Don't!" Gajeel calls out helplessly. I ignore him.

My consciousness almost fades out as my body seems to move on its own, striking at the demon viciously and without mercy. He dodges the first one, but just barely, and while he recovers, I prepare a powerful spell above me, forcing as much power into it as I can. This one hits, and I take a second to breath heavily. The dust clears, only to reveal Tempester only slightly ruffled.

"Is that the best you can do?" he mocks, his aggravatingly impassive demeanor igniting my fury. He launches his own attacks. I barely dodge the first, but am forced to block the second, the force of the rock almost crushing the bones in my forearms. But I only grit my teeth.

"You've been contaminated with bane particles," The demon drawls. "Testing your limits is proving to be quite amusing, human." His taunt has my fist tightening.

"You bastard," I snarl. He smirks, and with a muttered "Whoosh" launches another series of attacks in the form of multiple cyclones. I draw a deep breath and launch a Lightning Dragon's roar toward the approaching spell as he adds yet another spell of his own. They meet in the middle and erupt in debris with a power surge that shook the very ground. But through the smoke I see…

A large fireball that managed to slip past my attack. I barely have time to brace myself before it hits me, the force causing my teeth to rattle and my bones to protest. I stifle a pained yelp and fall to my knees, breathing heavily. The dust clears while I kneel there, and I smirk while wiping away a trickle of blood at the corner of my mouth. I laugh humorlessly.

"I gotta hand it to ya… you're good…" I allow. Behind me, Gajeel tries again to speak up.

"You have to… stop moving!" he argues. I laugh again at his attempt.

"You have a choice to make," the demon's bored drawl reaches my ears. "You can either stay still and die, or keep moving and die," he finishes simply. I smirk.

"Well that's not a very good choice, now is it?" I grunt. I struggle to my feet, grimacing. "You guys don't get it. You can keep knocking humans down… but we'll just keep getting right back up again," I roar, launching myself at him again. He activates his own magic to block my lightning imbued strike, but he can only defend. I flip around for a kick that also gets blocked, but the demon grits his teeth and winces. "And you call yourself a demon," I taunt. Just then, he releases his block, causing my balance to be thrown off and I fall forward. He punches his fist deep into my gut, forcing a splatter of blood to spit from my mouth. But I hardly even feel the pain. He will pay. He will pay for EVERYTHING.

"You're the one who's fucking afraid," I taunt, gathering my magic for another powerful spell. "Thunder Dragon JAW!" I scream, the spell running through my fists. He manages to block my fists, but is thrown off as lightning surges down from the heavens. Unfortunately, he recovers quickly.

"Swish," he mutters, and his own spell smacks me backwards to crash into the rubble. My body screams in agony, and I have to falter, lying there against the rubble. "Vwum," his voice precedes a massive boulder launching through the air to crash against me. I can't help but shout out in pain, my world spinning as the rocks around me erupt with the force. When I finish tumbling, I force myself to stand up from the rubble, despite the freshly broken bones. I pant heavily, but one stray look at Lucy's motionless form has my body moving on its own again.

"Give it up, human. I doubt you can even move anymore," the demon says boredly. I grimace and wipe the blood from my lips again.

"Whether or not I can still move…" I gasp. "Is up to me…" I finish defiantly, taking a shaky step forward. I continue moving one foot in front of the other, walking forward despite the mind-numbing pain shooting through every limb. "Don't be making… my decisions for me…" I growl menacingly. The demon's eyebrow raises, and lightning envelops my form again. I leap towards him, gathering my power for my next attack. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring THUNDER!" I howl, releasing the magic in a devastating attack he grits his teeth while defending from.

He uses his own spell, and a series of large rocks slip through my spell to smash against me, knocking me backwards back into the rubble. I scream in pain.

The dust clears as I lay there amongst the rubble, far too many bones broken at this point to do much more than pant. My ears are ringing and I can feel my consciousness ebbing away with each black spot that crosses my vision. I vaguely hear the demon approaching, his heavy footsteps sending jolts of fear through my heart. No. I can't die here. I need… to save… Lucy. I will kill this bastard. And I will save her. I open my eyes to see him standing over me.

"It's time to end this once and for all," he announces, although he looks a little more beat up than he probably expected. Again.. Again I'm…

My thoughts drift to remember the state my team is in. The state Mr. Yajima is in. How they're fighting for their lives because of THIS fucker. I dart my eyes to see once again the unconscious forms of Natsu… Levy… Juvia… and….

Lucy.

Lucy is hurt. And she needs my help. I have to fight to my dying breath. I grit my teeth and lock eyes with the demon above me.

"It's time to give you a fitting end," he says. He raises his arm, readying a strike. "Farewell, human," he finishes. His fist comes down, empowered by magic, and slams into my heart.

The pain is unbearable. My ribs crack loudly, my brain goes numb in its attempt to drown out the pain. A scream I barely recognize claws its way up my throat. I hear Gajeel calling out for me helplessly and through the blinding pain I manage I grip his arm in my fist. This might just kill me… but I'm bringing him with me. The demon grunts in surprise and irritation. "let go." He demands coldly, his voice quavering slightly. I gasp.

"It's true.. that I can't move anymore…" I begin, my body aching more than it ever has. "But…" I glare at him, my eyes glowing as I wrench my fist from the rubble, channeling all the magic I can into it. With a final surge of power I push myself to my feet, holding his arm and making him stumble back, smirking through gritted teeth. He looks at me in surprise and disbelief.

"You… you left yourself open on purpose… in your condition?!" he bumbles. I tighten my grip.

"I was waiting," I smirk. It may not have been my smartest plan, but it worked. The demon's eyes go wide in recognition as I ready my spell. "Thunder Dragon IRON FIST!" I howl, my fist driving itself upwards to smash the demons jaw with a strength I honestly wasn't certain I was capable of. The demon's wretched mouth wrenches open and spits blood, the liquid landing on my coat. Perfect… just what Porlyusica needs to help my team. But I can deal with that later. The demon falls to the ground on his back and I fall to my knees, panting. To the side, I spot Gajeel struggling to his feet.

"Gajeel!" I call. I toss him my coat with the fresh demon blood on it and he catches it, staring in bewilderment. He look sat it for a moment.

"Wait.. Lax-" he starts.

"Take it and go!" I bark. At his confused face I continue. "The coat. Take it to the old lady… hurry," I grunt. He looks back at the garment and his eyes widen in recognition at the sight of the demon's blood. "his blood… she can use it to make… an antidote…" I explain between pants. But it becomes too much, and I fall forward in exhaustion and pain. Gajeel hurries to my side. Before I can protest, He pulls my arm around his shoulder and pulls me to my feet, supporting my weight.

"You idiot… I told you to go…" I grunt.

"Shut up." Is all he says. I shake my head, trying to clear it.

"No. Take the fucking coat to her. Get that blood to her right now," I try to demand, but I'm out of breath. Gajeel grits his teeth.

"Shut up!" he growls again, but he trails off and his eyes widen at something. I look in front of us and my heart sinks. The demon is pulling itself up to his feet, and standing up. He wipes away the blood on from his mouth with a clawed hand, staring at me coldly. Gajeel groans. "The fuck? Is this guy immortal or some shit?" he moans. I can only stare.

"I am Tempester the Immortal," the demon announces conveniently. "As long as the Underworld King thrives, I'm supplied with a small, yet constant flow of curse power," he continues, also helpfully. I hiss in irritation. "All of the nine demon gates has the ability to be revived by Hell's core," he continues on, and while his words mean nothing to me, I force myself to focus. He smirks. "Yet I'm the only one with the 'Immortal' title," he finishes smugly, taking a step forward. "Do you know why?"

Both Gajeel and I just stare at him. Sure enough, he continues his rant.

"My body is resilient to begin with," He starts. "In addition, the curse power I receive from the Underworld King boosts my regenerative powers far beyond even that of a normal demon," at this, Gajeel sucks in a sharp breath. My brow furrows and my gaze heats up. "If you insist on killing me, I'll give you a little tip," The demon sneers. My ears perk up. This is _exactly_ what I was hoping for him to reveal. "To vanquish my immortal body…" He starts. Gajeel bristles but I focus harder. "You need to defeat me in one blow before I can regenerate," he explains. "But you'll need massive attack power to accomplish that," he sneers cockily. I smirk. There it is. "But netither of you possess such power, I'm afraid." He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Gajeel growls at the taunt, but I hold steady. "No… I'm afraid it's over now," the demon announces. I snicker despite myself. "Huh? What are you laughing about, foolish human?" it demands. I open my eyes and look to the side. He follows my gaze and I can tell the exact moment he realizes just what is about to happen.

My lightning flickers and arcs from each leftover puddle of poison water. I watch with glee as the monster begins to sweat, his eyes growing more concerned with each new puddle his eyes take in. And there are a lot of them. He looks up at me in disbelief and I smirk, taking my own weight again and gently pushing Gajeel to the side.

"Beating you in one shot, eh?" I grin, despite the pain. I savor the look of disbelief for a moment. "Not a problem," I finish, pulling every last amount of magic I have in me. "THUNDER DRAGON ROAR!"

My roar fire towards him, the lightning amplified a thousand times by all of the conductive water. I feel my magic draining everything from me, but I keep pushing more into the attack. There is a moment before the attack hits that I get to witness the look of unrestrained fear and disbelief in the demon's eyes. His mouth wrenches open in an agonized scream as the attack hits, annihilating his life force.I can sense the moment his power ends, the moment his body dies its final death. As his body hits the ground, I grin in triumph. For a moment, I let myself bask in the glory of winning. And then the darkness starts to creep back in, and I feel my body giving out. I fall backwards against the ground with a thud, my strength completely gone. I vaguely hear Gajeel yelling at me to get up. But I'm so tired.

No. I have to hold on a little longer. I desperately claw at consciousness, my ears picking up the demon's final words.

"Well done, human… I'm unable to get back up," it says weakly. "The Underworld King's curse power can't help me now… In a few seconds, I will die…" it continues. A feeling of dread blossoms in the pit of my stomach.

"Shut the fuck up and just die already-" Gajeel sneers.

"but…" the demon interrupts. "I must fulfill my duty to the very end…" His words send my heart plummeting and the dread increases. I want to yell at Gajeel to run, to get everyone out and get away from the beast, but my mouth won't move. I can sense his body disintegrating in the same way it did before. "I will die… and you and these Bane Particles are coming with me…" the voice sighs.

 _GET OUT OF HERE GAJEEL! GET OUT NOW!_

But I can't even open my eyes.

I feel the eruption of the poison and I thrash desperately against the unconsciousness.

 _NO! BLONDIE! GET OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!_

I hear Gajeel start to cough, and I want to cry. After everything… everything… we're still all going to die…

The temperature drops to freezing and the jolt gives me enough consciousness to open my eyes. I see ice. Ice everywhere. A bewildered Gajeel.

My body is more or less rolled over to the others and I sense the warmth of my mate nearby. I turn my gaze upwards to look into her still half-conscious mocha eyes, and I smile in relief. She's okay. She smiles, her grimy face marred by tear tracks, and she places her hand on my cheek. I let her scent overwhelm me and after she presses her lips to mine, I let myself fall back into nothingness.

I did it. And I refuse to die. I _will_ survive long enough to taste those lips once again. She holds my head in her lap and in my last conscious moments I could have sworn I heard a familiar voice whisper "Thank you."

 **See? Told ya canon offered up some perfect LaLu material. I mean, going by the anime of course. Because I'm super pleased that Laxus got his revenge in the anime. ANd he showed off his hotness so that was nice. I actually watched the Laxus vs. Tempester final battle episode as I wrote this one so hopefully I transcribed it well enough.**

 **But in all seriousness, Aquarius' "Death" had me absolutely bawling. Like I was sad about it for days afterwards. It was so well done that it just affected me deeply... almost like the whole "nina" episode of fullmetal alchemist (brotherhood, although i think it happens in the original version as well).**

 **Coming up next: Lucy becomes an alcoholic. Because seriously, the anime had her recovering waaaaaay to easily from this ordeal. Like, I get that PTSD and depression and lasting mental effects arent usually explored in shows, with a few exceptions (Legend of Korra and Fullmetal being two), but I mean, really Mashima? You wrote that heart-destroying scene and you bypassed the effects of it? Tsk tsk.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I made the mistake of binge watching Elfen Lied in a single day and I think I died a little inside. ALthough this was written before i did that, it's probably fitting that the first thing I post is so damn angsty.**

 **Honestly, it was kinda rough writing this one.**

 **Anyways, angst and angsty-smut ahead. I don't own anything involving Fairy Tail, yada yada...**

Chapter 18 - "Angst Angst Angst (or, "Angst Angst Angst Angst Angst")

Lucy POV

The sound of my apartment door closing behind me seemed to echo through the silence. I looked around my familiar home, but it seemed so... empty. My hand absentmindedly caresses my keys, but I let out a sob when I feel the remains of Aquarius' key. My eyes burning, I unhook my keys on the way into my bedroom. With a heavy heart I place them on my desk, on top of the most recent chapter of my novel. My bones ache despite the extensive healing, my muscles are so sore. I look down at the tattered remnants of my clothes and sniffle. I haul myself into my bathroom and start the shower. After peeling off the barely held-together pieces of cloth, I turn to look myself over in the mirror, and I hear myself let out a whine. My eyes zero in on the delicate black mark branded across my collarbone.

It's her mark.

THe tears burn as they slide down my face, carving more tracks through the grime. My teeth clench against the onslaught of pain that grips me heart. I grip the counter tightly, unable to look away from the mark.

She's gone.

She's gone forever.

I killed her.

A sob wracks my body and I cover my face with a shaky hand. Steam fills the room as the shower heats up and I manage to pull away from my reflection once the mist consumes it. I push my pain away and step under the spray, the heat of the water washing away the aches, grime, and dried blood. I stand for awhile until my mind refuses to be quieted anymore, and I sink to the floor of the tub and weep.

She's gone.

Long after the water had lost its heat and turned to ice, I finally turned off the water. Despite my shivering, I welcomed the cold - it distracted me from the pain. It took a huge amount of effort but I pulled myself up. I wrapped a towel around myself, pointedly ignoring my reflection with that damned tattoo. I absent-mindedly pulled a pair of underwear and a tnak top out of the laundry basket I hadn't had a chance to put away. I dressed robotically, leaving the towel in a heap on the floor. I fell back onto my bed and squeezed my eyes shut, willing myself to sleep if only to stop the pain.

MY exhaustion allowed the sleep to come, but my dreams replayed that awful incident over and over every time I closed my eyes. On the third time I awoke screaming and crying, I got up. I stomped to my kitchen and tore open the cupboard door to my alcohol cabinet. I send up a quiet prayer that Cana left me something – anything. Breathing heavily and with red-ringed eyes, I glanced over the meager selection. Half a bottle of whiskey was near the front, and all I wanted was to numb the pain. My fingers gripped the cool glass and pulled the bottle to my lips immediately.

Tears leaked from my eyes and my throat burned, though I was unable to discern whether it was from the burn of the liquor or my own unending sadness. I pulled back to gasp a breath, already wobbling on my feet. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and lean against the counter, allowing the alcohol time to work its way through my veins - which it did very quickly. The numbness was spreading deliciously, and I take another long swig of the burning liquid.

I kept drinking until the bottle was empty and I could no longer stand. I fell asleep on the tiled floor of my kitchen, the drunken haze keeping the dreams at bay.

Every day I forced myself to look presentable and make the venture to the infirmary, where I sat next to my unconscious Laxus for hours until someone shooed me away, telling me to go get some rest. I'm sure they could see the dark, sunken look to my eyes. I could see the worried look in all their eyes, but luckily everyone was too busy either rebuilding the guild hall again, or dealing with their own demons. I'm sure the other slayers could smell the alcohol on me, but thankfully they let me be. I forced a smile on my face, trying my hardest to hide my feelings.

Everyone was suffering. They didn't need to worry about my own problems. My hand grips Laxus' hand tighter and he murmurs in his sleep.

He wasn't really in a coma anymore, he woke up periodically in a daze but would just fall right back asleep. Sometimes I curled up next to him on the small bed as best I could, wrapping his arms around me and burrowing into his side. It dulled the pain, being with him... but it just wasn't enough right now. I needed his stupid cocky smirk and his sparkling eyes and his soothing voice... And the longer I stay, the more I'm reminded of my failures. He's like this because he had to save my stupid, worthless ass. Just like _she's_ gone forever because _she_ had to save my stupid, worthless ass.

So every day, I picked up another bottle of booze on my walk back to my apartment, where I drank until the pain stopped, and then I drank some more.

One day, I just couldn't bring myself to leave the house. So I just kept drinking. And I just... didn't really stop.

I can't really blame my friends for failing to notice my absence after only a couple days - everyone was dealing with major PTSD, and those who weren't, were frantically trying to take care of those who were. It wasn't that hard to slip through the cracks. So I let myself sink into my couch, tossing another empty bottle over my shoulder. For some reason the harsh sound of the glass hitting the wall soothed me.

I reached for the next bottle, popping off the cap with fumbling fingers, inhaling the fumes. I welcomed the pain of the burn - anything to dull the pain of loss. The fire burned through me, through my veins, chasing away the guilt and anguish until I was comfortably numb to the world. I kept swallowing the flames, until all of my fears, my regrets, my memories... they all faded away, leaving behind a soothing fog of... nothing.

The room blurred around me, colors melting into each other. My body felt leaden and limp, but I felt free. I felt like I was in a different place, somewhere other than this horrible fucking world. The couch itself melted away, taking me with it into blissful nothingness. A wonderful escape. I wish I never had to leave.

Hours passed. At least... I think they did. It kind of looked like it was night time again. Did I start drinking during the night or day? I can't seem to remember...Every time the numbness dulls enough to allow some pain through, I drink deeply of the burning liquid, the cool glass occasionally clinking against my teeth. The lack of soiled clothes seems to suggest I somehow managed to make trips to the bathroom, although I have no memory of doing so. Eventually though, I heard a sound. It was so distant... so strange... a kind of thump thump thump... Maybe it's my heartbeat.

I tried to make my senses focus on the sound, my mind struggling until I gave up and let my eyes slide closed again. My drifting is interrupted again as a different sound reaches me. It almost sounded like words. There was a pressure on my shoulder and I felt my body being shook. I crack an eye open in irritation to look at a blurry face. Do I know this face? I think I do...

The sound of the face's voice was still muddled, only slightly decipherable. A familiar scent hit me and cleared the fog enough for me to focus and recognize the face. It was Laxus.

Laxus was here.

The realization shocked away the haze enough for my consciousness to stumble back and I start to hear his frantic words.

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up! What the fuck is this?!"

His voice was distant, and I could only stare at him dumbly. He's so pretty. I become aware of his warm hands still on my shoulders and excitement sparks, arousal stirring beneath the haze. I hesitantly paw at his face with my hands, purring a little as they confirm that yes, Laxus was here, and he was in front of me. He was awake, and he was alive, and he was here. His worried face comes into focus and I start to get lost in his eyes. His hand comes up to press my hand against his face, his other stroking my hair.

"It's me, baby. I'm here, Lucy, I'm here. Are you okay?" his wonderful voice tickles my ears and I smile. Of course I'm not okay, you silly man. But my tongue felt heavy in my mouth.

"Can you hear me? Please, baby... Why would you do this?" he asks, his voice raw. I giggle and find myself staring at his lips. He gently shakes me again.

"She's... she's gone..." I managed to slur, gazing at his gorgeous face and distracting myself by running a finger along his scar. His eyebrows furrow. "I killed her, Laxus..." I choke, the pain threatening to break the surface. His eyes search my face in confusion.

"Who? Who's gone?" he asks quietly. I feel a surge of pain and the self-protecting part of my brain lit up. I don't want to have this conversation. And why is he still talking? I want him to kiss me, touch me, fuck me...

"Lucy? Please, baby. Talk to me," he begs. My mind is set in determination. I'm going to go on the offensive. Right now, I wanted two things; for this conversation to stop, and for him to fuck me until I can't think anymore. Luckily both of these things can be accomplished at the same time.

"Stop talking." I murmur, my eyes zeroing in on his lips and my arousal growing stronger with every movement. Before he can react, I pull my shirt over my head and throw it to the side. His jaw drops and he sits there, stunned long enough for me to pull his shirt open and start to fumble with his zipper. His hands close around mine quickly and firmly. I look at his face to see a surprised yet concerned expression, but there it was – the heat. He could stop me all he wanted but I could see plain as day how much he didn't want to. When he opens his mouth to talk, I lean forward to latch onto the sensitive spot on his neck, suckling on it and causing his grip to slacken. I push him to sit back and I quickly straddle his hips, savoring the moan he lets out before he can help himself. He eyes the tattoo across my collarbones but squeezes his eyes shut before he can make any connections.

"Lucy... stop," he tries, but I smirk and slide down his body to kiss just above his pantline. He sucks in a breath through his teeth as his hands shoot to grip my shoulders weakly. I pull his zipper down and press a kiss against his boxers-covered member, smirking when the appendage twitches and starts to harden. I feel his hands push at me feebly, and I feel triumph. I'm winning. I pull back again to stand unsteadily in front of him, pushing down my skirt until it pools around my ankles on the floor, leaving me in a bra and panties. His eyes are dark and his breathing unsteady. I hold his gaze and straddle him again, grinding down against the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. His neck cords and he hisses. I capture his lips with my own, muffling his attempt at protest again. MY blood boils and my body feels hot, the slickness between my thighs growing. My tongue slips past his lips to dance with his, and soon enough he's kissing me back and I smirk. I rearrange myself enough to reach below us and push his pants down enough to release the tent in his boxers.

The haze still held my brain, but now it was joined by a haze of passion. His hands gripped my thighs, slipping backwards enough to cup my ass enticingly. I moan into his mouth and continue to grind in his lap. I move to suckle below his ear and he gasps.

"L-Lucy... stop..." he tries weakly, his voice thick with tension.

"You don't want me to stop," it was a statement, and it was a statement we both knew was true. He proves me right when he bucks his now fully erect cock against my panty-covered core. He breathes deeply, his hands holding on tighter. HE grits his teeth against a moan.

"Yea, but... you're drunk...and I... need you to stop," he tries again, voice breathless now. I growl in irritation.

"And I need you to just fuck me already," I coo in his ear, rubbing my hips against his even harder and reaching behind myself to undo my bra. I pull back to look in his eyes and pull the bra from my body. His eyes widen and focus on my bare breasts and I know I've won. Time to set the final nail in the coffin. I pull one of his hands from my ass and press it against my breast. His breath hitches and I lean back in. "Please fuck me, Laxus..." I moan in his ear.

His self control shatters and he tears off my panties. He spears two fingers deep inside of me and I squeal in delight. His fingers curl and hit that special spot and my hips jerk.

"Fine," he grunts, his eyes wild. "If you want me to fuck you, then I'll fuck you," he growls dangerously, pushing me off his lap and pulling me to the arm of the couch. My inebriated mind cheers but spins at the speed of his movements. He bends me over at the waist, my breast rubbing against the course cloth of the couch. "Dammit, Lucy…" he hisses. He pulls his boxers down, freeing himself and quickly burying himself to the hilt inside my dripping pussy.

I cry out in pleasure, eyes screwing shut as he immediately bottoms out. His low groan behind me makes my toes curl and my blood heat up. His hands grasp my butt roughly, and he starts to thrust wildly. I look over my shoulder and see his angry, desperate, animalistic eyes. His teeth were clenched and his hands actually kind of hurt with how hard they gripped me. But this was exactly what I wanted - exactly what I asked for. His cock hits my G-Spot and stars burst behind my eyes. But it's not enough. I need more. I need to have my mind erased.

"Harder, baby!" I moan, bucking my hips backwards. He grunts and obliges, his cock hitting my cervix with each forceful thrust. I grip the couch fabric and bite my lip. So close. Just a little more. "Spank me!" I demand. His palm comes down on my rear roughly, the stinging force sending jolting pleasure shooting straight to my core. The pain combines with the pleasure, pushing the emotional pain to the very back of my head. His palm comes down again, and I clench around him tightly as waves of pleasure wash over me. My throaty moan has his pace unrelenting throughout my orgasm, keeping me from crashing and just starting the fire before it even goes out. He hunches over me, his angry, desperate grunts puffing against the back of my neck.

His hips don't stop, and I'm brought to the edge again quickly. This time his thrusts start to become erratic signaling his end, and excitement blooms. I want nothing more than to cum with him. His rough breathing reflects the roughness of his palms as they keep smacking my ass, each strike shorting out my brain.

"FUCK DON'T STOP!" I scream, eyes rolling back and back arching. Behind me, Laxus snarls and pistons even faster. He grabs my hips and pulls me back into a particularly hard, deep thrust and the coil snaps. My walls milk his cock and he howls as his release coats my insides. As the orgasm fog slowly clears, kept going with the rhythmic thrusting of Laxus as we ride it out, a feeling of emptiness starts to set in. The emptiness grows with each passing moment, and I feel tears well up in my eyes. Laxus pants behind me, slouching forward.

Oh god... why... why did I just do that?

Did I just use my beloved... for my own selfish desire to run from my problems?

Oh god... I just used him... I use everyone... I used her as well, I used her as a tool and killed her...

My stomach drops like lead. A sob sneaks out, and Laxus freezes. With shaking hands he pulls me close, maneuvering us to sink to the floor and hold each other. I cover my face with my hands, feeling utterly broken. His arms curl around me and hold me tight, a slight tremble in them.

"Oh god..." he murmurs in horror. "Lucy, I..." he whispers, voice pained. I look up at him sheepishly. The look of horror and self-hatred makes my heart clench. "I'm so sorry... Oh god..." he whimpers, voice breaking. I shake my head.

"No... this wasn't your fault..." I say meekly, rubbing at my tear stained cheeks. He shakes his head angrily.

"Yea it fucking was," he growls angrily, shocking me. "I can't believe I just... You needed help and I just..." he trails off, his expression pained. "You needed help and I just... I just took advantage of you... like a fucking monster..." he growls, voice thick with pain.

I shake my head, but I can't bring myself to meet his gaze. I'm too ashamed.

"Shut up, Laxus," I whisper, throat tight. "Just… stop. It's…. no. It's not your fault," I sob. I wrap my arms around him and hold him as tight as I can, burying my face in his neck. He lets out a pained whine and grips me closer. "Just… I'm so tired," I whimper weakly. He's trembling, but he grips me tightly and picks us both up, hobbling to the bed. He pauses, and I feel him pick up and toss away the bottles on the bed with one arm. He lays me down gently and I glance up.

He has tears in his eyes, and the sight is so unexpected, so completely raw, that I let out a sob, my chest almost too tight to breath. I've never seen him look so broken… and it kills me.

He turns to leave and I grab his arm, pulling weakly. He refuses to look at me, but he stops anyways. "Please…" I whimper. "Please don't leave…"

Wordlessly he turns to look at me, hesitating. I sniffle.

"Please… I can't… I can't handle anyone else leaving me…" My voice is so weak it trembles. His eyes betray his breaking heart and he wordlessly slides into bed behind me, wrapping his arms around me protectively. I can still feel his self hatred and I try to muster the strength to reassure him. "It's not your fault. We're going to be okay…" I whisper. He sniffles behind me and buries his face in my hair. We curl into each other more, trying to hold each other together as our hearts break.

"Will… will you tell me what's wrong?" he whispers. I stiffen for a moment. I don't know if I can say this out loud… but I need to. He needs to know.

"I killed Aquarius," I whisper into the dark. I feel him hesitate behind me, leaning back to look at me. I grit my teeth and hold my position. Please don't leave me…

"She woke me up," he whispers into the dark.

At this I freeze, mind numbing. I twist my head around to look at him. His watery eyes are sincere, and he takes a shaky breath.

"She… I… I almost didn't wake up in time. But… she woke me up. She told me to go save you…" he cringed, ashamed at his own weakness. I can only blink. The tears well up again and he nuzzles them away with his nose. "I don't know what happened, but I know she asked me to save you. Something about doing everything in her power but it not being enough… So she kicked my ass into gear," he rumbled. I snorted at the last sentence, but the pain that racked my chest made me grip at my face.

"I… I can't right now. I can't talk about this…" I cry, shoulders heaving. He pulls me closer and rubs my back soothingly, the feeling of it on my still bare skin comforting.

"Sleep, love," he breathes. I shudder but let the exhaustion sweep over me. My tired mind gives up trying to understand, and I sink into a dreamless sleep.

 **In case Laxus seems OOC with his crying and shit, remember, he just went through some serious trauma as well, and only just got released from the hospital after almost dying a couple times. They're both really, really vulnerable at this time.**

 **Real talk - I've experienced that particular situation before, only with the genders reversed and from Laxus' viewpoint (after my most recent read-through, I realize this chapter with the genders flipped might seem a little rapey, so let me just assure you that was not the intention, and society's double standards are stupid, but I digress) So not only was I writing a personal experience, but I was writing it from the opposite point of view. It was weird, is what I'm saying. Definitely an interesting writing experience, if you're willing to try.**

 **Almost out of the angst, and also probably going to finish soon. Don't worry, this was actually just a prequel to a wonderful, magical story involving Fairy Tail and Hogwarts because I think that crossover is pretty dope. Gonna have Laxus as a slytherin teacher and lucy as a gryffindor student. It's got some pretty sexy situations, but that's just my opinion. I kinda love the whole "star-crossed lovers"/"forbidden fruits"/"total opposites" thing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't know why, but I brought in Heath Ledger as a character, playing a psychiatrist. I think I saw a movie he played a psychiatrist in, but I can't remember. Oh, and because I didn't feel like making up another character, so I borrowed the name/physical appearance of Dr. Olendsky from the Vampire Academy series.**

 **So yea. Anything Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima, Dr. Olendsky belongs to Richelle Mead, and Heath Ledger belongs to himself, and I'm pretty sure he's not actually a psychiatrist. Or, _was_ a psychiatrist. Cuz he's kinda sorta dead.**

 **Too soon?**

Chapter 19 - "Therapy and the Re-Christening of the Storage Room (or, "Laxus and Lucy Get Stuck in an Unpleasant Situation")

Lucy POV

My fingers drummed against the couch arm, the other arm braced against my knee and holding my cheek. My eyes stayed downcast, my legs fidgeting. The soft tick of a clock filled the silence of the room.

"Miss Heartfilia?"

Dr. Ledger's calming voice brought me back to the present. Oh yea. I'm supposed to be talking or something. I slowly lift my gaze to look at him. He was dressed in a pristine suit, his hair cropped short and small beard well trimmed. He had calming green eyes that were peering over a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. His legs were crossed, and his notepad was currently setting upon the table beside him. All in all, while I would admit he's rather attractive looking, he looked pretty much how you would think a psychiatrist would look. I could, however, see why Cana and Mira were squealing over his looks earlier – much to the annoyance of Bickslow and (surprisingly enough) Freed. He cleared his throat.

"We still have another," he pauses to pull up his sleeve enough to see his watch, "fifty minutes. If you really want to just sit there, no one's stopping you. Just talk when you're ready," his voice was rather calming. Dr. Ledger was one of two psychiatrists Master chose to hire for the guild once the hall was rebuilt. They were working out of two of the S-Class offices – Dr. Ledger in Gildart's assigned office, and Dr. Olendsky in Erza's office. I actually wasn't aware Erza had her own office in the former guild halls – but I guess she simply never used it. And so when the hall was rebuilt exactly as it formerly was, she was completely fine with lending out the space.

The two psychiatrists certainly had their hands full, seeing as they took on all of fairy tail as patients between the two of them. They kept up pretty well, though. I fidgeted, looking back at the ground. Dr. Ledger sighed.

"How about you tell me about yourself, then? I really only have the basic information. I try to avoid tabloid information, but I'd guess it's safe to assume that it's true that you are a celestial mage?" he begins conversationally. I nod, but my jaw clenches and my eyes harden. "That's a rare magic, if I'm not mistaken. It involves contracts with celestial spirits, correct?" he continues lightly. I shudder. The pain blooms in my chest and a sob catches me off guard. My eyes burn and I start to break down. Dr. Ledger leans forward. "I'm sorry. Is this about your magic, then?" he asks. I manage to nod. He picks up his noteped and scribbles something. When I don't elaborate, he allows me a few minutes before continuing.

"I understand that a lot has happened to you, as well as your guildmates, including the most recent… altercation," he starts slowly. "What I've noticed works well with my patients, is for them to simply blurt out their main issue right away. It's hard, and painful, but I assure you, we will slowly work our way back around to it. Just stating it right away gives me an idea of how to go about your sessions." He explains. Honestly, it makes sense. I nod, but my mouth doesn't want to work. I try for a minute, before giving up and brushing my keys.

Just as wanted, Loke appears in a flash of sparks that has the Doctor squinting his eyes, but otherwise looking rather unaffected. I wouldn't be surprised if he was already used to us Fairies using our magic out of nowhere. Loke hesitates but turns to the psychiatrist with a somber, crooked smirk.

"hey, Dr. Ledger" he starts awkwardly. I snort. Of course we made appointments with the same doctor. I wonder if he's ever gone to a therapist before? I mean… yea, he's a celestial spirit, but he has all the emotions of a normal human… And I suppose being immortal and all, probably takes its toll over the centuries. I look up at the lion spirit sadly, trying to convey to him with my eyes. He nods and takes a deep breath. "Lucy wants me to… well, fill you in I suppose." He starts slowly. I nod, managing to find my voice.

"Sorry, doctor. I just can't… say it… yet…" I say, my voice cracking. The doctor leans back, nodding, and readies his paper. Loke looks to me.

"Would you like to wait outside? Or are you okay with staying for this?" he asks softly. I shake my head.

"I'll stay. I… need to hear someone else say it out loud, at the very least." I whisper. Loke runs a hand through his wild hair and takes a seat on the other side of the couch, before starting to inform the Doctor of the recent experiences. I grit my teeth and curled up on my side while I listened to him recount the most recent tragedy I had suffered – I cringed violently and choked on my own guilt every time _her_ name was mentioned. My fingers unconsciously curled on my collarbone, gripping the cloth of the scarf covering her mark. When he was done, I forced myself up and ignored the pity and empathy in the doctor's eyes, though he tried to keep his face impassive.

"Thank you, Loke. You may go now, if you would," the doctor said. "Remember, these are meant to be confidential. Although I appreciate the help," he explains. Loke nods and grips my shoulder reassuringly before closing his gate. I sniffle a little. Dr. Ledger straightens up, but offers a reassuring smile.

"You're in luck, Miss Heartfilia. Grief Counseling happens to be my specialty – so I'm confident that we can overcome this," he informs me. A little bit of hope blooms and I sheepishly look up. "But I need one thing from you – I need you to talk, alright?" he adds. I nod slowly. "I understand how difficult this must be, and while I'm confident in my own abilities, I do need your help." He continues, peering over his notes. I nod again.

"Alright. I'll try," I offer weakly. The clock on the side table dings, and Dr. Ledger sighs.

"Well, that's all for today. I'd like to see you tomorrow – I feel the sooner we can start on this the better. Would that work for you?" he asks. I nod and we both stand up. He holds out a hand and I shake it lightly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Heartfillia," he says warmly.

"Wait – just one more thing," I blurted, curiosity getting the best of me. He raised an eyebrow. "I gotta ask – what's it like having an immortal celestial spirit as a patient?" I ask. He stares at me for a moment before barking out a laugh.

"It's… interesting, to say the least. I must say – it's a little flattering. I think I'm the only psychiatrist in the history of Earthland to take on a celestial Zodiac spirit as a client…" he admits, grinning.

I giggle and smile, then make my way out of the room, him following me to call out "Miss Alberona?". Cana stands up from her spot in a chair nearby, taking a drink from her flask. She shoots me a leering smirk. I go down the stairs to order a drink from the bar, waiting for Laxus to finish his own appointment.

Laxus POV

The slim, oriental woman sitting before me sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. I knew I was being difficult, but I couldn't help it. I looked aorund the room again, rais an eyebrow at a large slash mark on the wall. I smirk.

"You got Titania as a patient, didn't you?" I snickered. The woman's face drops and she shivers a little.

"Yes. But we're not here to talk about Miss Scarlet, Mr. Dreyar," she prods, tapping her pen against the arm of her chair. I snort.

"Mr. Dreyar, eh? I kinda like that. Sounds kinda hot," I drawl. "I should have Lucy-"

"Mr. Dreyar, I believe we've covered your relationship with Miss Heartfillia in far more detail than was ever necessary in the first place," she said drily. I have to admit, I was impressed by the dark haired woman. She had managed to make it through all the lewd things I told her about what me and Lucy did, and she didn't even blush. Her eyebrow ticked in irritation and her jaw locked a couple times, clearly showing how unamused she was, but she put up with it to the end. But the weirdest part was, I didn't smell any arousal coming from her whatsoever. Even if she was gay, my descriptions of Lucy would have brought about _something._ Either she was the most professional person in the world, or she was asexual. Either way, she's definitely good at her job. "Your relationship is not the issue you're here to see me about, right?"

I grunted. She got me. I sighed dramatically. "Fine. So what the fuck's the problem with me, doc?" I ask sarcastically. She pushed her slim glasses up her nose.

"Do you wish for me to answer that or are you just being sarcastic?" she said flatly. I glared at her. Dammit. At my silence she continues. "You're suffering from PTSD, for starters. As well as some deep-rooted self esteem issues. Both of which should be treated with therapy – and since PTSD happens to be my specialty, I can help you with that," she explains calmly. I stay quiet, for once. She leans forward. "Now, Mr. Dreyar, there's a catch," she starts. "Therapy only works if you put in the effort as well. I'm going to need you to talk to me," she explains. I huff and cross my arms.

"I've been talking this whole time," I drawl. She doesn't even flinch.

"Mr. Dreyar, what you're doing is a defense mechanism. Do not think it will work on me," she warns sternly. "Believe it or not, you're _not_ the cockiest or most stubborn patient I've ever had. I'm a psychiatrist. I've seen all types of people, and I've treated all types. I, as well as my colleague, worked for the magic council in their maximum security prison. Very little can surprise me or shock me," she pauses when I smirk evilly. "And if you shock me right now I will call Miss Heartfillia in to deal with you herself," she threatens, catching on to my train of thought. I groan and slump.

"Fine," I grunt unenthusiastically. Dr. Olendsky leans back, threading her fingers together over her crossed knee.

"Very good. Now, we're already halfway through the session. I want you to run through the recent events you experienced involving the incident with Tartaros," she says professionally. I hesitate, staring at the ceiling and crossing my arms. "This is the first step, Mr. Dreyar. While I by no means want you to relive the experience, I need to know what happened, and you need to speak it out loud," her voice softened a little. I hung my head and sighed.

"Alright," I murmur, then start telling the story, starting at that day at 8 Island.

Afterwards, I slid into a seat next to Lucy, taking the glass of liquor from her hand and downing it before she could protest. She looked at me in mild annoyance and I smirked, pecking a kiss to her nose swiftly. She smirked.

"Well aren't you cute today," she purrs, the liquor on her breath enough to prove her buzz. I eyed her for a moment to confirm that she was still mostly coherent. I flash a devilish grin, leaning in to her ear.

"Mmmm… I'm not so sure 'cute' is the word I'd use," I breath, trailing my fingers up her arm. She shivers and turns to look at me with dark eyes. She licks her lips enticingly and I lean in to brush mine against hers. Her breath staggers and just as we begin to kiss a cold liquid gets dumped on us.

Lucy shrieks and flails, falling backwards off the stool to land on the floor. I feel anger rise and I turn to glare daggers at the laughing iron slayer behind the counter, an empty glass in his hand.

"Gihi! You should see your face!" he snorts. I spark and he hesitates a little, stopping his laugh for a moment. And then he melts into the shadows and disappears. Stupid shadow-iron-whatever-the-fuck-he-is-now bastard…

Lucy struggles back to her feet and glares at the moving shadow sneaking away. "GAJEEL YOU ASS!" she shouts, throwing the empty glass at the shadow only for it shatter against the ground – but the muffled "ow" suggests it somehow hit him. I groan and run my hands through my now wet hair.

It's been two weeks since that night – since that night I found her grieving in her apartment, surrounded by alcohol bottles. It's also been two weeks since we last had sex. I'm not sure how it keeps happening, but we keep getting interrupted, or are too tired to do anything other than fall asleep. Honestly, I'm still a little afraid to touch her. I'm… afraid I'll hurt her again. She's adamant that I didn't, but goddammit, the feeling of her crying after sex is something I never, ever want to experience again.

I think she might be catching on to my hesitance – and something tells me she's misinterpreting it and this whole thing will probably get blown out of proportion if I don't man up and talk to her. But shit, I just…

Her snapping fingers in front of my face break me out of my inner thoughts. She has a saucy smirk on her face, a few sparkling drops of water caught on her eyelashes. For a moment, my breath gets taken away by her beauty… Oh fuck I'm a sap.

I close my jaw which must have fallen open at some time and smirk back at her, winking. She leans close to brush the wet hair from where it sticks to my forehead.

"Hey, meet me in the storage room in five minutes," she whispers, eyes twinkling. I swallow thickly and my eyes go wide. She saunters off, not even looking back, and I can't tear my eyes away from the sway of her hips. My inner dragon purrs in anticipation and I try unsuccessfully to get my mind out of the gutter. Fuck it's been too long since I felt her…

NO. Dammit. I mean… maybe. Wait no- what if I hurt her again?

The excuse sounded pretty weak even to my own ears. I gnaw on my lip in thought. Oh hell.

By the time my brain decides on just going for it, five minutes has passed, so I casually stand up and make my way towards the rear storage room.

As soon as I stepped into the dark of the room, her small hands reached around me to close the door, her other pulling me by the collar to smash her lips against mine. She continues to fumble around the door while I greedily explore her sweet mouth. She grunts in annoyance and moves her head to look around me. I just move to suck on her neck. Her fumbling stutters and she hisses out an expletive.

"Dammit," she gripes. "There's no lock anymore," she groans. I pull her into my arms and nip at her neck. I growl against her and pull her hand from the door. Walking us backwards, she melts in my arms. I pull away to catch my breath and look around, my enhanced vision already adjusted to the dark. I scan the contents of the room – various crates, shelves, furniture… Until I see the perfect spot. It's near the back, and is out of sight from the door. I pull us there and press her to the wall, her plump lips breathing a moan at the treatment. I hunch over, trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone, pulling her shirt and bra cup down enough to let her wonderful breast spill out, the pert little nipple already pebbled. I swirl my tongue around it, one hand caressing down her side to the top of her shorts. She puts a hand to her mouth and her muffled moan spurs me on as I quickly unbutton her shorts and pull them down her legs. Once they're around her ankles, she quickly steps out from them and wobbles on her feet when I press a heated kiss to the hollow between her abdomen and hip bone. I skim my hands up her thighs, enjoying the goosebumps, to hold her hips, rubbing circles into her skin with her thumb while I nibble along her the top of her panties. I can smell her heady arousal and my control starts to slip.

Lucy POV

His lips moving along the top of my panties has my abdominal msucles twitching and my core clenching in excitement. MY fingers grip my cheeks, trying hard to stifle my sounds. His wicked tongue slips out to slide up the length of my cloth-covered slit and the moan turns strangled. He ghosts his fingers over my core, lighting up my nerve endings with ease. Fuck, why has it been two weeks?

I catch the sound of a guild rumble from the main hall and I'm reminded of where we are.

"Laxus!" I hiss between my fingers. He just chuckles, the vibrations making my brain go blank for a moment before I struggle back to reality. "The door doesn't have a lock!" I hiss. He looks up at me and I can somewhat see his devilish smirk in the darkness.

"That's why I moved us here. We're hidden. As long as we're quiet, no one's going to find us," he growls against my stomach. My head falls back against the wall with a soft thud, my eyes fluttering. But I can't say I'm completely convinced. Enough people have caught us in the act, I don't feel the need to add to that list.

Sensing my hesitance, he slips a finger under the waist band of my panties, stroking my mound just above my clit. I gasp, his finger lazily stroking back and forth, just barely above my most sensitive place. I buck my hips and I can feel him smirk against my hip. My free hand goes to thread through his still slightly damp hair. His tongue flickers out to tease my inner thigh. I whimpered, and suddenly his fingers were slipping inside my panties and circling my opening. His thumb lazily rubs at my clit, his damned finger barely dipping inside. I whimpered again, louder this time, and bucked my hips. He immediately withdrew his fingers and I whined at the loss of contact. His hulking form reared up to whisper in my ear.

"Now, now. We have to be quiet, baby. If you make a sound, I'll stop," he threatens lowly, his voice velvety and hot in my ear. I bit my lip harshly and nodded, anything to get him back to where I want him. He chukles, his sweet breath fanning across my face. "I'm going to bring you to the edge, baby," he purrs, licking at the sensitive spot just below my ear. "But I'm not going to let you cum unless it's with my cock," he finishes darkly. I swallow loudly, heat shooting straight to my core. I tremble in his arms.

"Then- just fuck me!" I whine. "Please, I want your cock," I beg hotly. His body trembles but I feel him shake his head no.

"Not just yet, baby. I wanna paly with you a little longer," he purrs. Before I can protest, he shoves his hand down the front of my soaked panties and cupped my sex. My hand slapped against my mouth to stifle the moan, his fingers teasing me in just the right ways. He breathed heavily against my neck, his fingers continuing to tease by just barely dipping inside of me, only to pull back out and circle the senstitive opening. Finally, he slowly slid two fingers all the way to his knuckles inside of me, pulling a breathless, stifled moan from my mouth. He curls his fingers and immediately finds my G-Spot, making my body jerk with each teasing prod. He massages my inner walls expertly, nothing but our stifled heavy breathing and the occasional lewd squelching noise (which made my face burn, but I'm too far gone to care) in the darkness. My body starts to undulate on its own, Laxus' fingers having their wicked way with me. I pant shamelessly, core quivering in anticipation. Oh fuck, I'm so close.

"I'm… so close…" I whisper. I feel him grin and pull back, his fingers slipping out and I whine loudly in disapproval. He quickly silences me with a hungry kiss before pulling back until our lips only brushed each other.

"Just a moment, love," he purrs, moving to the side to pick something up. Through the ddaze I barely register him maneuvering a wide, short box under my feet, boosting me up higher. He then spins me around and presses me to the wall, hands palm first on the wall and my breasts pressing against the cool brick, and leaning forward so I can feel that I was now perfectly aligned with his throbbing bulge. I bite my lip, sucking in breath through my teeth in excitement, hearing him fumbling with his belt buckle with one hand and pulling my panties down a little way with the other. Suddenly, his hot, throbbing member is pressed against my opening and I buck backwards. For a moment I fear he's going to tease me longer when I'm already about to burst. The swollen head of his dick slips between my lower lips a few times, coating it in my juices. I arch my back to press backwards harder, and I barely stifle a yelp as he finally slams inside of me.

"Oh fuck-" I whimper before I can stop myself. His panting is all he responds with. He begins to move and a tiny moan slips out, making him stop. He bend over my back to whisper in my ear.

"Fuck – I know baby, but we can't make any noise," his voice is strained, but so hot with desire my stomach flips in the most delicious way. I nod in agreement, gripping my face tightly to stifle my sounds. His hips start to move and the heavenly feeling of _him_ as he touches the deepest places inside of me has my head swimming. Oh god… so good…

His thrusts are deep, each one pushing me higher and higher. He rests his forehead between my shoulderblades, breath hot and heavy. A low, almost silent groan rumbles through his chest after a particularly hard thrust, my own mind blanking. His thrusts pick up speed, his cock hitting all the secret places that make me come undone. I'm so close-

We hear the doorknob turn and we both freeze. A wave of fear and embarassment makes my heart skip a beat and a sheen of sweat spread over my body. My instincts are screaming at me to push Laxus off me and pull my shorts back on but I can't seem to move. Laxus is still nestled deep inside of me, cock twitching in my depths. I look over my shoulder to lock eyes with his uncertain ones.

"Just a second, I just need some chairs. Give me a hand will ya?"

Mirajane's voice makes my heart drop and his eyes flash with a little more fear than before.

"Yea, yea, fine," came the bored voice of Gray. Oh god. What are we going to do?!

We hear them come into the room, their footsteps so loud I feel the vibrations in my sinking stomach. I see a sparkle of mischeif in Laxus' eyes and an extra wave of dread comes through me. Slowly, so fucking slowly, he slides out, and then…

He slides back in. My eyes are about to pop out of my head and he smirks at me cheekily, throwing looks over his shoulder to where we could just barely see sections of the two guildmates' torsos as they grunt and pick up chairs. The sound of the scraping wood echoes in my mind as he… keeps… thrusting…

Oh my God….

My eyes roll back, the fact that there are people less than ten feet away from us and we're _still_ fucking has my core clenching fiercely. His hands grip my hips tightly and I can see him grit his teeth. Fuck fuck fuck.

I'm so close, and I'm a little afraid that he's about to make me cum with our friends in the same fucking room. I try to plead with him with my eyes but his hips just push harder, still slow enough to be silent. My eyes roll back, body trembling.

"Four should be enough, Gray, thanks!" Mira's cheerful voice reinforces just how close we are to getting caught and a fresh wave of adrenaline has my knees threatening to give out. "Although it would be nice if Crime Sorciere gave us at least a little warning before showing up…" she griped to herself. Wait… something about the statement is important. My fingers curl into a fist against the wall, the hand over my mouth shaking. I hear Gray grumble and the footsteps thankfully heading towards the door. Laxus grins wickedly and presses our hips together as tightly as he can get, slowly swirling his hips in that perfect fucking way and I barely manage to keep the sounds from slipping out. I glare at him but he does it again.

GOD DAMMIT MIRA, GOD DAMMIT GRAY, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!

My inner screaming is finally satisfied as the two exit the room, the door swinging closed behind them.

"You bastard," I hiss accusingly. He just grins madly and starts fucking me in earnest, erasing any and all thoughts of embarassment or why I should be concerned that Crime Sorciere is in the guild hall. Stars burst behind my eyelids and against my best attempts, a low, drawn out, thankfully muffled moan slips out between my fingers as I cum so hard my brain blanks, my release dripping down his length as it slides in and out. Laxus' thrusts grow erratic and his breathing catches until he grunts while pulling himself out and releasing against the wall, his seed hitting the wall messily. His hands grips my hips hard while we slowly get our breath back, his slowly softening cock resting against the outside of my hip.

I lean against the wall, watching in amusement as Laxus first realizes that he just jizzed all over a wall, and then realizes that he doesn't have anything to clean it up with. He's trying to stay nonchalant while he tucks himself back in his pants, searching for some kind of cloth or towel. I giggle and he narrows his eyes at me. I shrug and he huffs, looking back at the… cum wall. I can't believe that phrase just went through my mind.

He runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. I take pity on him and with some maneuvering, pull out the tank top from beneath my shirt. I wipe away the evidence – although if someone came in with a blacklight, that shit would light up like neon sign. I snickered and his hands went back around my waist and he growls in my ear.

"Careful, or we won't make it out of here without a round two," he purrs, my spine shivering. I hesitate for only a second before deciding "fuck it" and pulling that insufferable smirk close enough to kiss.

My body heats up quickly, our hands roaming over each other's torsos. Laxus brings us down to the floor, his hips immediately fitting against the cradle of my own. Just as hands started slipping underneath shirts, the doorknob jiggled and the door creaked open loudly. Our eyes shot open and instinct drove me to roll the two of us farther into the corner, behind a stack of crates that completely hid us. We heard shuffling and panting as two people entered, closing the door behind them. One of them let out a moan and our eyebrows shot to our hairlines.

"Mmph… fuck, Erza…"

Oh dear god no.

A flirty giggle was the response and all the blood drained from both our faces, our eyes locked. "Shh… we gotta be quiet Jelall, or someone might find us," my teammate whispered flirtily.

Kill me now.

Laxus' face grimaced, and I figured the same thought was running through his head. "What do we do?" I mouthed quietly. He shrugged his shoulders helplessly, the uncomfortable look on his face almost funny. More muffled moans drifted to our ears. Maybe… maybe if we just come out now before anything starts we can just leave and pretend this didn't happen?

I slowly and quietly get up into a crouch, and peek over the edge of the crate –

DAMMIT they're already fucking over there.

I squeeze my eyes shut, my cheeks burning as I try to wipe the image of two of the most powerful mages in Fiore fucking like animals on the other side of the room. Fuck, I hope they only do a quickie…

Laxus squinted at my bright red face and I just shook my head and laid back down, covering my ears. He chuckles quietly but a throaty moan comes from the couple and he grimaces. He lays down next to me and lays his arm across his eyes in defeat. I can tell we're both trying to decide if we we could survive running out of the room right now… Laxus glares at the ceiling and pouts, and I hazard a guess that we both reached the same conclusion – while we could possibly survive a fight with _one_ of them, both was out of the question. I'm pretty sure that no single mage, not even Gildarts, could take on _both_ Erza _and_ Jelall. We resolve to wait it out.

A half an hour later, Laxus and I slinked out the storage room, heading straight to the exit, passing crime sorciere members who were mingling around the hall in celebration. I locked eyes with Cobra and he burst out laughing, clutching at his belly. Oh yeah. That's why I was supposed to be worried. The Poison slayer who can hear literally everything including thoughts was in our vicinity. As much as I wish I could pretend it had nothing to do with what just happened, I could already tell that he was fully aware of everything that just happened in that room – including how we were trapped. We passed him and I stopped to glare at him.

 _You could have stopped them from going into that room, you know._

I made sure to think loudly, although he could probably hear the thoughts even if they were whispered. He snickered.

"Nah. Was way funnier this way," he grins, Kinana looking at him in confusion. I huffed and pulled a still uncomfortable Laxus with me out the door. Once outside I crossed my arms and pouted, cheeks blazing.

"I can't believe… that after we finally have sex after two weeks – which we're going to discuss, by the way – _that_ fucking happens. Now instead of satisfied and giddy, I just feel uncomfortable and mortified," I mutter aloud angrily. Laxus chuckles and slings an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close while we walk through the street.

"I overheard Pinky telling Mira that they were in town for around a week. I'm sure no one would fault us for missing one night with our guests," he offers helpfully. I cheer up a little, but the memory of hearing my surrogate sister getting her brains fucked out kept coming back to the front of my mind, making an uncomfortable shiver run down my spine and my ears burn. I look up at him, smirking when he flinches, most likely due to the same train of thought.

"Let's go back to your place, and spend the rest of the night erasing that from our memory, hm?" I suggest, waggling my eyebrows in a Cana-esque fashion. He swats my butt, drawing a startled squeak from my mouth. Before I can respond, he pulls me close and we shoot into the sky as lightning.

 **So now they know how everyone else feels becoming unwilling voyeurs to their romps. Hahahahahahahaha.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't even know why this smut is in the beginning here, but oh well.**

Chapter 20 - Dress Shopping (or, "Completely Unneccessary Public Indeceny")

"I think we might be bad people," I whisper against his jaw, drawing a low moan from deep in his chest. His large hands paw at my body, pulling me closer and cupping my ass. He chuckles lowly but his hands don't slow down as they carefully peel my tight tank top off. I purr at the feeling of his fingertips trailing up my sides.

"Mmm but I like when you're bad…" he growls, leaning away just enough to pull the fabric over my head and place it over the handicap railing. I laugh breathlessly and tremble when he quickly finds my panties and pulls them down my legs, leaving me in a skirt and bra. The look in his eyes makes my knees go weak and a dull throbbing starts in my core. The dresses I meant to try on still hung from the hanger on the door, and I sent up a silent thank you that these dressing rooms had walls and doors that reached the floor. I doubt the sales associate would appreciate seeing our pair of feet. He spun us around and pressed my back to his chest, facing the mirror. My ears burned at the sight of myself – lips parted, pupils blown up, hooded eyelids barely hiding my desire. His face over my should grins and his hand snakes in front and slips up my skirt, immediately finding the slick, heated flesh that ached for him.

I bite my lip to keep quiet. His skilled fingers prod and tease until my hips rock against them on their own. My eyes catch a glimpse of the dresses hanging behind us, and I try to remember what I was doing here in the first place. His free hand gently presses against my back to make me bend forward, my hands shooting out to steady myelf against the cool glass of the mirror. I feel his hands fumble behind me and soon his hot, hard cock is rubbing against me. He leans forward.

"I want you to watch your own face while I enter you," he breathes seductively, my own breath hitching. He starts to slowly slide in… one inch… two inches… My eyes slide shut.

He stops and taps my hip impatiently. My eyes flutter back open and I lock eyes with his reflection pleadingly.

"I'll stop if you look away, babe," he warns, my face burning. I bite my lip and focus my gaze on my own reflected face. He starts to slowly continue… four inches… five… fuck just a bit more…

My eyes snap shut and my fist clench as his swollen head slides along that maddening spot and I growl when he stops again. "Keep watching," He breathes, voice strained. I force my eyes back open and his slow process continues, making me go more insane by the moment. I watch my own face contort in pleasure, my own eyes fluttering as I try desperately to keep them open and trained on myself. He pushes in roughly the last inch, the force making my eyes pop and mouth fall open. I somehow manage to hold back my sounds and as he begins to move, I watch all of the reactions on my face, both subtle and unsubtle. A dark red blush stains my cheeks at the sight – I look like I'm in a fucking porno.

He chuckles behind me and I realize I just said that out loud. "You're way hotter than any porn star I've ever seen, babe," he grunts, smirking and meeting my eyes in the relfection. "But yeah, you've got the fucking hottest sex faces I've ever seen," he growls, teeth flashing. He allows another hard, deep thrust and I have to admit… I _am_ pretty hot. "See how fucking amazing you look, Blondie?" he breathes, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "I get to see this every time… And I just wanted to share it with you…" His voice is thick as honey, and his movements are skilled. My heart swells at the praise – in a perverted way, that's kind of sweet. He smiles and nips at my ear. "And now I want you to watch yourself orgasm."

I swallow thickly as he leans back. His hands grip my hips and he starts pounding hard, the sound of skin slapping luckily beind muffled by both my skirt and his jeans. The peak hits me quickly – and I clench my fist with the effort to keep my eyes open. I tumble over the edge, and my own ecstasy-filled face was actually more erotic then I expected. My toes curl with the strength of my release, my body jerking and clenching around him. As I come back down, I meet his smug eyes in the reflection and an idea pops into my head. Once I finish my orgasm, I stand up and force my hips back along with my hadns to push him back and away, causing him to stumble a bit. I spin around and catch his shoulder before he can topple back, my eyes twinkling with mischief at the confused look on his face.

"Blondie, what-?" he starts. He cuts off when I take him in my hands and step close to him.

"Now it's time for _you_ to watch yourself orgasm, babe," I purr, stroking teasingly. His eyes widen and he makes to protest but I drop to my knees. "Remember – if you look away from your reflection, I'll stop," I smirk, letting my tongue flick out to tease the tip. He snorts, but his composure is still visibly frazzled.

"H-how would you even know if I looked away?" he argued. I smirked.

"I'll be watching your eyes from down here. And the second they move away from your own reflection, I'll stop doing this," I whisper seductively, drawing a low groan. I take a long lick of his cock and moan quietly. "Oh fuck, baby. You taste like my cum," I purr, making his hips jerk and his jaw drop. He pull him into my mouth and suck on him for a moment before he looks down and meets my eyes. I immediately pull back, letting him go with a pop. He lets out a low sound of protest.

"But I'd rather watch _you_ ," he hisses. I wink.

"It's only fair, Sparky. I get to see your sexy face, and it would be selfish of me to not let you see it too," I breath. His jaw clenches as my hot breath teases his tip. "Now be a good boy and watch yourself," I demand. He grunts in resignation and raises his head to look at his reflection. With an eye trained on the view of his chin, I return to my task, relishing the wonderful taste of him and myself combined. I can see his jaw tick as he tries his hardest not to look away. My tongue teases while my cheeks hollow, working him in all the right ways. His breathing is ragged and his face is pink. A hand goes to grip my head and flexes between my locks of hair, his trembling hips signaling his oncoming release. I pull back enough to talk, letting my hands work him without missing a beat. "I'm going to swallow everything you give me, babe. Just keep watching," I murmer, feeling a need for him to do as I say. His breath catches and I slide him into my mouth as deep as I can, the hot steel seeming to grow even harder. With one last suck he bursts, his hot seed coating my mouth and throat before I can even react. But I manage to swallow it all, not missing a drop, thoroughly enjoying the low, quiet moan his chest makes as he cums. His hips jerk a few times as they ride out the waves, and I make sure to lick him clean before pulling back and pressing one last teasing kiss to his softening member. His eyes blink rapidly and I get the feeling I should have specified that, you know, _blinking_ was acceptable. I gently pull him to sit down on the bench , watching with satisfaction as he slumps against the wall with his usual goofy post-coitus grin. I lean down to peck him on the lips and he doesn't hesitate to return it, dedpite just nutting my mouth.

"You're really amazing, you know that, right?" he growls, cupping my face tenderly. I giggle and tp him on the nose.

"Same to you, Thunder God," I tease. I straighten back up and look around, only to suddenly remember what I was doing here in the first place.

"Oh fuck I was supposed to be trying on dresses!" I hiss, scrambling to the door to pull the first from its hanger. Oh Gods, I'm terrible. This is for _ERZA'S WEDDING!_ What is wrong with me?! I quickly pull my panties back on and my skirt off, slipping the elegant garment on quickly. I shove Laxus out of the way and pose in front of the mirror, twisting this way and that. Hm. It's alright, but I think I can find better.

I had to swat Laxus' grabby hands away multiple times until I finally had to kick him out of the dressing room. I hear him grumbling while he leaves, but I ignore him. Once alone, I look at the remaining two dresses with determination. I will not get distracted!

When the last ones on the hanger fail to capture that "wow" factor, I sullenly exit the dressing room.

We have to sneak out the back door after the sales associate loudly notices the handprints on the mirror.

It takes the rest of the day, but I finally find that perfect dress. The dress I will wear as one of Erza's bridesmaids.

I take a moment to remember the scene from a few days ago.

"Jelall Fernandes. For your assistance in various altercations and your work against the dark guilds of Fiore, I hereby pardon you and your guild of your outstanding warrants," Mr. Yajima says boldly. Jelall can only blink incredulously at the small man. Next to him, Meredy's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what?" he manages. Mr. Yajima smiles.

"The country is in chaos, Mr. Fernandes. The Magic Council is gone, and we're scrambling to establish any form of order possible," he explains. "We don't have time to pursue you and your guild. That, and everyone on the temporary council is in agreement that you deserve pardoning." Around the table, the temporary council nods in agreement – an interesting group consisting of any remaining Wizard Saints and council members, as well as the major guild masters. Makarov smiles widely and Jura nods, and Sting smirks.

This meeting was taking place in the town meeting hall in Magnolia. Along the perimeter, Doranbolt stood with a new squadron of temporary rune knights. The scar-faced man nodded solemnly. After having his memories restored, and his Fairy Tial status revealed, he decided to forgo returning to the guild in favor of aiding in the restoration efforts of the magic council.

Jelall and Meredy looked at each other in wonder.

"Obviously, this is nothing more than a clean slate," one councilman speaks up, a lucky former councilman from decades ago who managed to avoid Tartaros. "There's also the matter of any and all records regarding your warrants and imprisonment were destroyed along with the old council headquarters. So as of now, both of you are officially free."

Meredy lets out a squeal of happiness and grabs Jelalls arm, bouncing. Jelall just stands there dumbstruck. She quickly composes herself. "Thank you very much, sir. Now if I may ask, could we have a moment?" she asks politely, pulling Jellal with her to the side where they have a whispered conversation that excalates with hand gestures and Meredy poking Jellal in the chest viciously and glaring at him. He seems to surrender, but smiles a little, looking off into the distance.

"Hey Jellal!" Sting calls out, pulling the two's attention back. "Go propose to your lady, already!"

Erza was sitting at the bar in the guild hall, sipping on an iced tea and making idle chatter with Mira. She was worried about the meeting going on. SHe fidgeted and Mira cast her a sympathetic smile. The doors slammed open and she turned around in surprise.

She locked eyes with Jelall, and stood up as he rushed straight to her. Despite the crowded Guild Hall, he takes her face in his hands and pushes their lips together tenderly yet passionately, taking her breath away. Cat calls resound around the guild and when he pulls back both mages have pink cheeks.

"Erza Scarlet. You are my everything. Will you marry me?" he breathes. Erza's eyes pop out of her head and her jaw drops. His eyes search hers cautiously as he watches the request sink in. And then she's crushing him to her so tightly he has strouble breathing.

"Yes. Yes. A thousand times YES!" she sings, pulling back for another kiss. The blue-haired former felon smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around her, lifting her up and spinning giddily. Mira's happy squeals are joined by cheers that ring through the guild hall.

"I may never truly deserve you… but I give my word I'll do everything I can to try," he murmers against her lips.

"And I'll do everything I can to show you that you do," Erza murmers back.

My communication lacrima buzzes in my pocket and I pull it from my pocket to see Levy's name.

"Yea, Lev?" I greet, stopping to look into the store window and wrinkling my nose at the tacky dress on display.

"Had any luck finding a dress?" she asks excitedly. I sigh loudly and shake my head. "Lucy if you're shaking your head you need to actually speak words." I blushed. I could hear that little devious smirk of hers.

"Fine. No, I haven't had any luck." I groused. She lets out a strange noise of excitement and I pull back to look at the phone in confusion. "You okay there?"

"YES." She yells loudly.

"Levy, if you're having sex right now I'm never answering your phone calls again," I say drily. She huffs in offense.

"Hey, I'm not! I'm just excited! God don't be such a perv, Luce." She scolds teasingly.

"Oh cmon. It was bound to happen. I'm mated to Laxus, after all," I smirk, looking at said Dragonslayer's bored expression as he appraises an odd dress that looks more like lingerie than actual clothing in the store window. He points at it and opens his mouth to speak. "No I am not wearing that Laxus!" I cut him off.

"Wait, you brought Laxus shopping?" Levy laughs incredulously. "No wonder you haven't had any luck. Have you even made it to more than one store?"

My cheeks burn and I bite my lip.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," she laughs. "Whatever. Anyways, I think I found the perfect dress for you! Meet me at that little boutique at the corner of Cherry and Birmingham Street," she says, giddy. I smile.

"Alright, I'll be there."

-pagebreak-

I looked in the mirror in awe. She was right. It was perfect. I could sense her vibrating with excitement just outside the changing room door and I take pity on her and open it. Her eyes pop and she grins widely.

"LUCY! YOU'RE PERFECT!" she squeals, zipping around me to see from different angles. She pushes me out into the waiting room and I hear a weird strangled noise. I turn to see a dumbstruck Laxus with half of a cookie in his open mouth and frozen mid chew. I smirk broadly as the cookie falls to the floor. His eyes appraise me thoroughly and hungrily.

"Blon…Lucy… you look…" he stutters uncharacteristically, his mouth working awkwardly. I give a twirl and his eyes glaze a little. "You're beautiful," he breathes. A moment passes and his eyes blaze and he starts to step towards me hungrily. His abrupt change in mood makes me flush. He starts to reach.

"NO," Levy shouts firmly, jumping in front of me and pushing at him feebly. The surprising act makes him pause and he looks down at the tiny bluenette pushing at him, her little face determined. "I learned my lesson with Gajeel. This Dress needs to last until – _and for the duration of_ – Erza's wedding. So no touching!" she scolds. Laxus blinks down at her. I giggle at the sight but I nod enthusiastically.

"She's right, you know. I don't trust you around important clothing, Sparky." I say honestly. He pouts at me. "Don't give me that. You'll survive." I wag my finger at him. He dejectedly stalks back to the chair and sits down grumpily. I side eye Levy. "So you learned from Gajeel, huh?" I say teasingly. Her face goes tomato red. My smile grows wider. "How many tries did that take?" Her response was mumbled and I leaned closer. "What was that?" I prod.

"Four times…" she says ashamedly. "Admittedly more times than it should have," she adds hastily. I giggle and she sticks her tongue out at me. "Now go change out of that and buy it. And don't let Laxus ruin it!"

 **I think there's one more chapter after this. But fret not, the sequel already has... like... ten chapters written.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry bout the wait. Classes started up again, yada yada. I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters blah blah same as always. Okay. Honestly, this was a smut chapter I threw together as a second thought once I realized I needed to wrap up a miniscule plotline that I set up. Continuity errors bother me. Anyways, I'll admit, it's not my best work, but I feel it's (somewhat) neccessary.**

 **Warning - sort of dubcon. I mean, kind of. Laxus and Lucy are pretty well established so it shouldn't come off creepy, but I do feel anything that can be considered dubcon should always be labeled.**

I can't decide if letting slip to Cana my current sexual predicament was a good idea or not. She's either a genius or she has a deathwish. Regardless, I was currently trying to decide how to approach the fact a half dozen male strippers were filing into Mira's living room. This was also the first real moment I realized how true Levy's statement was when she mentioned that a mated couple is incapable of being attracted to anyone else.

There was a slow burn in my veins from the alcohol – both Mira and Milliana were for some reason determined to get everyone plastered. Levy swiveled from her spot perched on a chair to look at me with wide eyes. She squinted at nothing in particular, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Is it wrong that I'm a little curious what he'll do?" she asked. I tilted my head to the side and mimicked her expression.

"Honestly? I'm pretty sure that's the whole reason she's doing this," I offered. Levy shook her head with a smirk.

"I'm going to need to be more drunk for this, I think," she giggled, heading to the makeshift bar to refill her drink. I met Cana's eyes and her smile turned wicked. I narrowed my eyes at her as one of the strippers hit the button on a stereo, a blood-pumping beat blaring from the speakers. My fingers tapped the rim of my glass. Well, I _was_ trying to push Laxus as far as I could to make him snap. I shrugged and stood up to join the impromptu dancefloor. I sidled up to Cana.

"Cana, you realize there's three dragon mates here, right?" I asked loudly over the pumping music. She grinned deviously and slung her arm around me.

"Don't worry. You can thank me later," she yelled. "Trust me, you won't get Laxus to loosen up enough for what you're trying _unless_ you give him a little push," she continued to explain, winking at the closest stripper and pulling away to start grinding on him. I laughed sarcastically.

"A _little_ push?" I giggled. Cana shrugged.

"Or, you know, a big push," she admitted, pulling a drink from seemingly nowhere to bring to her lips. I sighed and knocked back the rest of my drink, excitement starting to bubble up in me. A stripper chuckled deeply next to me and I eyed him. He was aesthetically pleasing, that was obvious. Tan skin, golden hair, a chiseled jaw. He moved closer to try and dance with me and I took a step back.

"You're not going to want to touch me. Seriously," I deadpan. He shrugged, but smiled.

"Suit yourself," he chirped happily.

A few drinks later, I heard a thunderclap and froze, eyes wide and heart hammering. The wave of arousal surged through me as I realized what was about to happen. Cana appeared next to me and ushered me towards the back door. I looked at her in confusion for a second and she winked.

"Better start running, Luce!" she snickered. Understanding hit me and I broke into a sprint out the back door towards the treeline at the end of the lawn. As I broke through into the woods, I heard a roar behind me and adrenaline surged. Was this a terrible idea? Probably. It was a gamble, and it could end very badly.

My feet pounded against the ground, and my hair stood up on end as I heard something crash against a tree far behind me. He was in the woods now.

That was fast.

I ran as far as I could before my toe caught on a root and I flailed my way to the ground with a loud "oomph!". I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and caught a glimpse of a familiar hulking figure retreating into the shadows – but a pair of glowing eyes burned in the dark, sending shivers running down my spine. I scrabbled to my feet and backed away from the sight, swallowing thickly as he stepped out from behind a tree to stalk closer slowly. His form glowed with sparks of lightning, his face dark and predatory.

"Better run, little girl," he growled lowly, eyes flashing menacingly. I bolted the other way, swerving through trees, his dark chuckle following me. I could feel his presence all around me, and I whipped my head around frantically. The distraction led to me running smack into a solid wall of flesh.

I fell on my ass and groaned. His shadow loomed over me, illuminated from behind by the light of the moon. I rolled over and tried to crawl away quickly only for a large hand to grab my shoulder firmly and flip me over. He crouched above me, his body dwarfing mine, and I chanced a look downwards to see a prominent bulge. The sight sent shocks straight to my groin and I licked my lips unthinkingly. He loomed closer, causing me to slowly crawl backwards as he advanced until my back hit the rough bark of a tree.

"you can't run from me, pet," he growled lowly, sharp teeth flashing in the dull light. I felt his hot breath on my neck and pleasure surged through me at the feeling of his tongue snaking out to trace my jugular vein, the wet appendage hot as lava against my shivering skin. Not quite ready to give in just yet, I shoved him back with a shriek just enough to roll away. I scampered to my feet and took off into the woods again, the ache between my thighs throbbing with need at the thrill. I barely made it ten feet until his arms snaked around me and we tumbled to the ground, his arms thankfully caging me so that the fall was cushioned enough to avoid injury. We rolled until he had my arms pinned above my head and his hips straddling one of my thighs, his knee pressed to my core. A moan slipped out and my hips rolled against his knee, seeking friction.

"You were very bad, Lucy," he growls lowly. "You know you're mine and mine alone," he continues, leaning closely to harshly nibble my ear. I squeaked and he chuckled darkly. "No one can hear you Blondie. It's just you and me, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," his voice rumbled, his dark words sending a fresh wave of arousal through my veins. My chest brushed his with every gasping breath and one of his hands gripped my cheeks roughly, jerking my head to the side to provide him access to my neck. He scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin, tongue laving each mark as they're made. HE was everywhere, and it almost felt like I was suffocating, and I loved it. Suddenly he pulled back and flipped me over on my hands and knees, hand ripping my pants down enough to expose my soaking wet folds to the night air. His nostrils flared and his chest rumbled, hand immediately seeking my entrance. I moaned long and low when his fingers made contact and he sucked in a sharp breath. With no warning he skewered me with two fingers, drawing a squeak from my quivering lips. Just as quickly he pulled them back out and I felt him pull his own pants down and his hot cock teased my opening. There was a moment's hesitation and he hunched over my still clothed back, his throbbing head probing my entrance.

"Scream for me," he growled, and then he slammed his cock inside me so hard my eyes rattled. A pleasured scream tore from my throat and my back arched. He was rough – every jarring thrust made my breath gasp out. His fingers threaded through my hair, gripping tightly and pulling just hard enough for little pinpricks of pain to burn on my scalp. His free hand wrapped around my hip in a bruising grip, periodically squeezing roughly. He slipped in and out faster and faster, blanking out any thought my mind could even begin to form. His skilled movements, while frenzied were just as maddeningly pleasurable then ever. The coil was tight and ready to break, blissful release within reach and approaching quickly. And then I had a mouthful of dirt.

My eye widened in surprise with my scream coming out muffled, and I came to the realization that Laxus had pushed my head down and shoved my face into the dirt. His continuing thrusts and heavy hand pushed me even farther and my face got pushed further into the dirt, bits of moss pushing up into my nose. I let out a muffled sound of disproval but his hips didn't slow, his grunts and growls revealing how unaware he was of what he was doing. A particularly hard thrust pushed me down enough to cause my tongue to touch the dirt and I bent my head to the side angrily.

"FAIRY TAIL! FUCKING FAIRY TAIL, LAXUS!" I screamed in irritation, the feeling of dirt on my tongue overcoming by body's desire for release. His hips stuttered for a second before he was off and out of me in a flailing backwards fall. I spluttered and spit, trying to rid the earth from my mouth and nose, the gritty feeling of it sticking to my teeth. I looked at Laxus with a glare, and I almost laughed at his dazed and confused expression. In the back of my mind, I made sure to note that he had actually stopped himself mere moments from release in the middle of fuflfilling his darkest kink – an impressive feat for a horny dragonslayer. He was hunched over on his knees, his pants hanging low on his hips and his erection at full mast. His chest heaved in exertion.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" he blabbered, running a hand through his messy hair, the wild look in his eyes still gleaming.

"You shoved my face in the dirt, you dick!" I groused between splutters. He crawled over and his hands hovered around me awkwardly, uncertain of how to help with this situation.

"I'm…. shit, I'm so sorry, Lucy!" he stammered guiltily. I reached out and flicked him in the middle of his forehead, making him grunt in surprise and fall backwards. I leveled a glare at him, but the throbbing in my core refused to wane, my libido ramping back up from the barely restrained lust rolling off of him.

"Just… Fuck, Laxus. Just don't push my face into the dirt for fuck sakes," I grumbled, crossing my arms stubbornly. He nodded frantically, and we stared at each other in heated silence, locking gazes. Minute passes before I cave. "Dammit. That was super fucking hot and I wanna finish," I mumble quietly, blushing deeply. He smirked and pounced immediately. "Just keep the dirt from my mouth- Nnngh!" I break off breathlessly as he slams back in, the fire proving itself to be just as hot as it was before the interruption.

The kinky game of cat and mouse continued into the wee hours of the morning, until we both collapsed on the forest floor, bodies covered in sweat from the most recent chase and following bough of sex. As I caught my breath I smirked a little, a devious idea popping into my head. My fingers flexed in the dirt. "Hey, Laxus," I sang, and he flopped his head to the side to look at me. I locked eyes with him… and promptly shoved a handful of dirt against his mouth.

"LUCY WHAT THE FUCK!" he spluttered and spat, clawing at his tongue. I cackled mercilessly.

 **And there you have it - Laxus' secret kink he's ashamed of is a sort of stalking/dominating his prey thing. Which kind of makes sense given his dragon instincts. I'm not sure Lucy being on board with the whole predator/prey roleplay is completely in-character, so I'll admit that, but for this story dragonslayer mates are perfectly in sync - so his kinks correspond with hers. It's a super romanticised, unnaturally perfect sexual relationship. Because it's fanfiction, and all the messy, awkward, and/or unpleasant parts of sex are left out.**

 **Next chapter is the super cheesy final chapter, aka Erza and Jellal's wedding. I'll try to put it up much much quicker this time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I really don't have a reason for not posting this sooner considering I left it sitting in the Doc Manager tab, but in my defense, I graduate college in two days and I had quite a few things going on up until now.**

 **Fluff alert - it may or may not be pretty corny. And don't forget to enjoy the block of text called an authors note at the end.**

 **I apologize for the lack of snarky chapter title.**

Chapter 22 - "The Wedding (or, "The Last Chapter")

"COOOOOOOOLLLL!"

The familiar sound of everyone's "favorite" reporter rings out in time to the snaps of his camera. It was Erza Scarlet's wedding, and it was the hottest story Sorcerer Weekly had had in awhile. Erza had generously allowed the irritating reporter to take pictures and conduct interviews for an hour before the ceremony, but had kicked him and all other reporters out of the magnificent cathedral before the wedding could start.

It was a truly beautiful ceremony – while it's certain that Jellal would have preferred a small, quiet affair, Erza's tendency for the Dramatic (combined with the obsessiveness of Mirajane and the overall exaggeration Fairy Tail brings to everything it's involved in) resulted in a very extravagant ceremony. And when a new reporter tried to sneak behind the scenes a few minutes before the ceremony, the poor young man was met with Maid of Honor Mira (In Satan Soul), Best Lady Meredy (Who literally glowed with threatening energy), and, worst of all, A furious Erza. Between the three of them, the reporter was expulsed from the area and curled up sobbing.

The wonder in the former felon's eyes sparkled for all to see when his scarlet haired beauty stepped into view, her majestic dress trailing behind her and a sniffling, tuxedo'ed Makarov walking her. On the groom's side stood Meredy as the uncommon "Best Lady", dressed in a gorgeous dress with the addition of a bowtie, along with the Groomsmen – Laxus, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Cobra. On the bride's side stood Mira in a complimenting style of dress to Meredy, as well as the Bridesmaids – Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Milliana (to Juvia's dismay), and Wendy. The wind and poison slayers had almost immediately fallen into the same Older Brother/Little Sister relationship Wendy had with all of the other Fairy Tail slayers, proving that the small dragon could charm anyone.

The ceremony itself lasted around half an hour, and the joy between the Bride and Groom was so palpable that everyone could not help but tear up. Including Laxus and Gajeel, an occurrence that all wordlessly agreed to give each other a pass for.

"Erza Scarlet," Jellall began his vows. "You have always been my light. Even when lost in darkness, it was you who brought me back. I always believed we walked separate paths – me in the dark, and you in the light. Being here today is something I thought I would only be able to dream of. You've taught me my own worth, my own power. And I now accept that you were always right. Our paths have always been intertwined, and you've made me see that – No longer will I hide from my true feelings. I am stronger with you. And I will walk with you wherever you go." His hand only shake alittle as they gently slide the ring upon her finger, and she smiles brighter than ever before.

"Jellal Fernandez," Erza began, her eyes misty. "I've always seen you as you truly are – a wonderful man. We can never get back the time lost to dark magic, but know that I've always believed we were meant to be. Our paths were always intertwined. And you may think you walk in the dark, but it has never mattered to me. Because I will walk with you anywhere. No matter how dark the night gets, know that I will always be at your side. No matter the battle, you can always count on my sword. Together we can overcome anything, and I will love you through every obstacle." As her dainty but powerful hands slide the ring on his finger, an identically bright smile stretches across the bluenettes face, his eyes crinkling and his tattoo scrunching up.

Richard sobs loudly from his place in the congregation, a misty eyed Racer elbowing him to try and quiet him.

"Do you, Jellal Fernandes, take Erza Scarlet to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do," Jellal breathed in wonder.

"Do you, Erza Scarlet, take Jellal Fernandes to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

Erza nods enthusiastically and the priest hesitates. "I need you to actually say 'I do'," he prods. Erza blushes bright red.

"I-I do," she mumbles through her grin.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss- okay," the priest breaks off awkwardly as Jellal and Erza immediately step towards each other and passionately kiss before he even finishes his announcement. Cheers and applause ring out through the space, with some woops from a few certain pervs (Cana, Bickslow, Bacchus, Sting, and Cobra to name a few). The couple breaks apart breathlessly and turns to run down the aisle hand in hand, giant goofy grins on their faces.

At the reception, things kept surprisingly tame just long enough for the newly-weds to have their first dance. But after that final important moment, the party really let loose. It took place at the Fairy Tial guild hall, with the main doors wide open and an outside area set up to increase the amount of space. It was _almost_ as big of a party as the Royal Ball – a revelation that brought a blush to Lucy's cheeks. The alcohol flowed freely, a feat that given the inclusion of both Cana AND Bacchus, meant that Master would be feeling the effects of that particular bill for awhile.

Jason was the only reporter officially allowed inside the party (although others tried their best to sneak in, only to find some rather harsh runes set up by Freed and Levy), and his "COOOOL!" catchphrase rang out periodically. His pencil scratched furiously in his notebook, his camera doing its best to capture as much as possible – luckily Erza had the foresight to have him sign a contract giving her and Jellal the power of veto to go over the content he gathered.

More than a few pictures were taken of Lucy and Laxus in various forms of (for them at least) appropriate levels of PDA. It seemed the reporter was determined to document every single couple at the party. When the sun had been down for a few hours, and almost everyone was drunk, even the enthusiastic journalist called it a day for his work and joined the festivities. Mira immediately took advantage of this by coaxing all the secret gossip she could out of the poor drunken sap. At one point, after one too many heated caresses on the dancefloor between the "blonde powercouple" (as dubbed by Jason), the couple tried to sneak away to the storeroom only to find it locked with a large sign on it that read "DO NOT ENTER. THIS IS NOT A PLACE TO HAVE SEX."

Lucy blushed bright red and bit her lip. Laxus snorted and pushed harder only for the sign to switch its letter around to read "THAT MEANS YOU LAXUS AND LUCY. NO INTERCOURSE ON PARTY GROUNDS." Lucy "eeped" in embarrassment and stiffly walked back to the main party area, Laxus guffawing behind her.

The Lightning Slayer kissed the top of her head and slipped away to grab some fresh drinks. Lucy smiled at his retreating form, winking at him when he glanced back over his shoulder. She took a seat at a table and stretched. With an exhausted groan Gray flopped down in the seat next to her, his shirt and coat gone but his pants and bowtie still in place. She snickered.

"Ugh, I'm not sure how much more dancing I can do!" he gripes, but the goofy grin on his face and liquor on his breath testify that he was enjoying himself just fine.

"Juvia wearing you out?" she teased and he grinned dopily before seemingly catching himself and trying to hide it.

"Of course not! I mean… maybe," he admits.

"Good to see you finally giving her a chance," she smiles. Gray grins sheepishly.

"Hey Ice Princess!" Natsu sat down on the opposite side of Lucy, grinning brightly. "Hey Luce! You two taking a break as well?" he cheerfully chirped. His coat was gone and his dress shirt was unbuttoned about halfway with his scarf wrapped around his head like a bandanna. He flashed a toothy grin at his mate across the room, who blushed and waved back before returning to listening to the gossip her sister was prying out of Jason.

"Natsu, I don't know if I can eat anymore fish," came Happy's groaning voice as he flops down on the table, belly plump and a half-eaten fish in his paws. Natsu looked at him.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll make sure I save some so you can finish tomorrow!" he says, gently rubbing the cat's belly. Happy giggles and squirms at the action.

"Hey guys!" Wendy's tired voice announced her arrival as she flopped down and almost immediately dozed off with her head on the table. A tutting Carla floats over to land next to her.

"Oh child, it's much too late! You should be going to bed now!" she scolds half-heartedly. Wendy smiles.

"Just a little longer, Carla!" she whines.

"Yea, let her live a little, Carla!" Natsu pipes up. Wendy smiles at him gratefully and he pats her on the head.

"I'm not sure why I'm surprised at how big this party is," Erza sighed, pulling up a chair to join the rest of Team Natsu, her wedding dress more manageable without the long train but no less gorgeous.

"Of course it's big! You're Erza!" Natsu exclaims happily. Gray nods.

"He's right. You deserve the best," he adds in a rare show of getting along.

"Yea we haven't even fought once this whole time just for you!" Natsu boasts. Erza raises an eyebrow.

"And why would you two fight? You're _best friends_ aren't you?" she says lowly, eyes flashing. The fire and ice mages freeze and suddenly are sitting next to each other with arms around each other's shoulder's awkwardly.

"Oh yea! He's just joking! He's such a kidder!" Gray squeaks.

"Yea, you know me! I'm a jokester! Of course we're best friends! And we never fight ever!" Natsu croaks. Lucy, Wendy, and the Exceeds sweatdrop at the display. _She knows exactly what she's doing,_ Lucy thinks to herself in amusement.

The celestial mage takes a moment to sit back and watch her friends bicker and banter just like always, a contented sigh escaping her. A lot has changed since the beginning. Gone are the innocent days of old. Now, she's mated to a powerful S-Class Dragonslayer. Natsu's matured and mated to his childhood friend, his naivety dead along with his father. Gray has confronted demons he never thought he had, Wendy is more powerful than she ever thought she could be, and Erza is getting the closest possible thing to a happy ending she ever could have dreamed of. They've all matured through loss and hardship… and yet here they all are, a team through everything.

And even though everything else has changed, she doesn't think that ever will.

Laxus comes up behind her and hands her a fresh drink, something fruity that hardly burns at all. She looks up into his stormy eyes and smiles warmly. Yes, much has changed, but at the end of the day, it's still Fairy Tail. And there will always be more adventures to be had.

"Wanna join me on the dance floor, Blondie?" he croons, eyes smoldering and hand outstretched. She smirks and finished her drink swiftly, placing her dainty hand in his.

"Lead the way, Sparky."

 **D'awww.**

 **Fear not my friends, the sequel is coming soon (update: I'll post the first chapter tonight cuz I forgot this final chapter in the doc manager tab for far longer than I ever should have)! But it is a crossover with Harry Potter. I need to stress this because that means you'll actually have to look in the Fairy Tail/ Harry Potter Crossover section. Cue ironically dramatic comedy voiceover (you know the one. You know exactly the voice I'm talking about.)**

 **Enjoyable scenes to look forward to: A confused Order of the Pheonix. Aes rather eventful sorting ceremony. Surprise visits from Virgo at inopportune times. A very confused slytherin house and an excessively innocent-seeming Mirajane. A sexy tryst that occurs in a particular bathroom. A pissed off Moaning Myrtle chasing an embarassed and uncomfortable Jellal around said bathroom. A staring contest between Laxus and Crookshanks. Bickslow teaming up with a certain pair of twins to combine their pranking forces into one unstoppable force of havoc. A confrontation between Natsu and a sentient tree. An incident in which the dragonslayers all get trapped on a moving staircase, unable to escape from their own motion sickness. The delightful shenanigans of a drunken Cana trying to teach Divination. And so much more. Oh and sex. A pretty decent helping of sex. After all, do you really think Laxus will be able to resist Lucy in a schoolgirl outfit? Every. Single. Day? While surrounded by hormonal, pervy teenage boys?**

 **Such fun such fun.**

 **As for the still enjoyable, yet more serious/dramatic scenes (Cue ominous music): Instances of racism, both subtle and overt. A boggart opening up old wounds. A forbidden romance between star-crossed lovers, destined to burn. The dark realities of a prejudiced Wizarding World, at the brink of war. The begginings of a genocide. A dark lord finding power in a mysterious stranger, cloaked in death. A sense of morals that falters into shades of gray. Do the ends justify the means? Just how deep can hatred run?**

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN.**

(No but seriously it takes place during sixth year/Half Blood Prince, so it's pretty far into that darkness that slowly grew over the course of the series. And if you haven't read Harry Potter for some unknown reason... Go do it. Right now, dammit. There's a reason it's so fucking popular. And you're going to need at least basic understanding if you want the full enjoyment of the sequel.)

 **Stay tuned! :D**


End file.
